Enchainés
by Brie Malefoy
Summary: Elena Margerie devrait être a Serpentard. Mais elle se retrouve a Gryffondor. Elle y rencontre Harry Potter, et sa cousine, la flamboyante Flora Duncan. Mais l'héritier de Serpentard reviens, et avec lui le sombre secret de l'identité d'Elena. Et s'ils étaient tous liés ? L'Histoire d'Harry a Poudlard, Revue et corrigé. HP/OC DM/OC HG/OC GW/HP OC/OC. TITRE CHANGÉ
1. 1 Elena Margerie

La fille de l'ennemi

Une femme cours. Sa longue robe noir flotte autour d'elle. Ses longs cheveux noirs flottent dans la nuit de décembre. Son soufle forme de petit nuage blanc. La neige crissent sous ses pas précipité. Dans ses bras, dors une bébé d'a peine un mois. L'enfant gigote, mais emailloté dans ses couverture, il ne peux faire un mouvement. La jeune mère, se retourne fréquemment pour vérifier qu'Il ne les suit pas. S'Il l'apprend Il serra furieux. Sa baguette en main, elle tourne a gauche, puis a droite. Ses pas l'emmène vers un pont. Elle sent qu'il la cherche. Elle doit faire vite. Son coeur battant a tout rompre dans sa poitrine, lui ordonne de faire demi-tours. Arrivé au pont, elle voit une forme noire. Elle se dresse devant elle, l'empêchant de traversé. La forme s'avance a pas lents. Elle tend une main blanche vers la forme.

Vous êtes venus. Dit la jeune mère en tombant dans la neige.

-Je ne manque jamais a mes promesse. Répond d'une voix grave mais mesuré l'ombre.

-Prenez soin de ma fille. Je vous en prie. S'Il la découvre, Il la tura. Je vous en prie ! Continua la jeune en levant un visage suppliant vers l'ombre.

-Ne vous en faite pas, Miss Margerie. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne sera jamais au courant. Répondit l'homme en s'agenouillant au côté de la femme et en prenant l'enfant.

-Elle s'appele Elena. Comme... Sa grand-mère. Elena Elevis Margerie. Mais je vous en prie, ne lui parlez pas de son père. Je ne veux pas qu'elle deviene comme lui... Murmura la femme en s'allongeant dans la neige.

-Je sais. Mais, en se qui vous concerne... Dit l'ombre en enlevant sa capuche, révelant une longue barbe blanche et des cheveux blancs.

-Au pire, Il me tura, mais étant mourante, Il ne fera qu'avancé l'heure. Je vous en prie, partez avec elle et élevé la comme votre fille. Soufla la mère.

-Je n'y manquerais pas. Adieu, alors. Et l'homme disparu, dans une nuée blanche. Peu après, un homme de forte carrure, arriva. Il tomba a côté du corps maintenant sans vie de la femme. Il essaya d'abors de trouvé l'enfant. Son enfant. Mais il se rendit a l'évidence, sa fille avait disparue. Il hurla de la perte de son enfant et de la mort de la seule femme qu'il avait porté en son coeur et qui l'avait aimé en retours. Il se jura qu'un jour, il retrouverais sa fille, même si pour cela il devait tué et détruire des milliers de familles. ll la retrouveré.

La fille d'Albus Dumbledore

-Albus ! Cria une voix rude dans l'escalier menant au burreau du dirrecteur.

-Oui, Minerva ? Dit le directeur de Poudlard en apparaissant a la porte.

-Je vous ramene votre fille ! Cria McGonnagal, en présentant au directeur une jeune fille au cheveux noir et aux yeux bleus aciers. Son visage fin et sa bouche couleur de sang metait en valeur ses yeux de couleur exeptionel. Quand a ses cheveux, d'une couleur extraordinnaire, était aussi noir que la nuit se reflaitait sur sa peau laiteuse. Quelque tache de rousseur parsemais ses joue.

-Que c'est il encore passé, Elena ? Dit Albus en prenant par l'épaule la jeune enfant, agée d'onze ans.

-Elle c'est encore perdue ! Cria Minerva en entrant a la suite du directeur.

-Ce n'est pas vrai ! Rogue était a mes trousses ! Se défendit l'enfant.

-Le professeur Rogue, Elena. Répliqua Dumbledore, alors que sa petite protéger levait les yeux au ciel.

-Si on veux. Le _professeur _Rogue, était en train d'éssayer de m'attraper, il me crois responsable du vole qui c'est produit dans sa réserve. Dit elle en faisant de grands yeux innocens.

-Et, se n'est pas toi ? Dit Albus en s'asseyant a son burreau.

-Et risqué de me faire renvoyé ? Bien sur que non ! Répondit Elena en s'approchant du phénix de Dumbledore qui dormait péniblement.

-Se n'est pas une raison pour venir embêter les autres professeur, Elena ! Soupira Minerva.

-Je suis juste venue vous voir... Dit doucement Elena en baissnat la tête, laissant ses cheveux noir tombé sur son beua visage. Sa robe de sorcier, au armoirie de Grynfondor, était légerment débrayé, comme pour lui donner raison.

-D'accord. Je parlerais a Severus de cet incident. Dit Dumbledore sans se départir de son habituel ton calme.

-Le _professeur _Rogue, Albus. Dirent Miinerva et Elena d'une même voix, avant de rire ensemble. Dumbledore regarda cet echange. Il revoyait encore le visage de la mère d'Elena. Il avait respecté son choix. Il n'avait rien dit a la jeune fille, et il l'avait recueilli comme sa propre fille. Mais son vieil âge, lui intredisait de ne pas pensé a l'avenir de sa protéger. Dehors, même dimunué, Voldemort, son père, la cherchait. C'était la vrai raison qui l'avait poussé a tué la famille Potter. Pour éviter que leur fils ne le tue et ne l'empêche de retrouver son enfant. Dans les yuex bleue d'Elena, il retrouvé parfois ceux de son père, le même éclat de malice. Mias la jeune fille, ressmeblait surtout a sa mère.

-Elena, il se fait tard. Tu devrais retourner dans te salle commune. Dit Albus en se levant.

-Oh, non ! S'il te plait, laisse moi rester ! Répondit Elena en supliant son mentor du regard.

-Non, Elena. Minerva va t'accompagner jusqu'a la grosse dame.


	2. En amour, comme a la guerre

Alors que Minerva ramenait Elena a son dortoir, Albus avait fait venir Severus Rogue, car il devait avoir son opignon sur cretaine chose. Quand celui ci arriva, il trouva Dumbledore assis a son burreau, en pleine lecture d'une lettre. Quand il aperçut enfin Rogue, il lui fit signe de s'assoir. Après quelque formule de politesse, Dumbledore entama la conversation :

_Severus, que pensez vous d'Elena ? Demanda le vieil homme en regardant le professeur de potion par dessus ses lunettes en demi lunes.

_On pourais presque la comparer a Jedusor ou a Granger du point de vue intellectuel. Je veux dire qu'elle ressemble beaucoup a son père, presque un peu trop, même si la découverte de ses orgines de la jamais vraiment interressé. Répondit Rogue d'un ton bas et sans émotions.

_Se ne serais donc pas une bonne idée, si je lui demandais de devenir l'ami de Harry ?

_Je ne sais pas. Elle est solitaire et déterminer, et si elle apprend la vérité sur ses origines... Elle pourrait se révélé incontrôlable, voire réellement dangereuse. Dit Severus en plantant son regard dans celui de Dumbledore.

_Et que pensez vous que je dois faire face a toute ses agressions ? ( NDA : Harry est en 2eme année...) Murmura Dumbledore.

_Vous êtes le directeur. Je ne peux donc pas vous aider sur se que vous ne savez pas. Répondit Severus avant de prendre congé. Il laissa alors un Dumbledore en pleine réflexions. Pendant se temps, Elena, dans son lit a baldaquin, ne pouvait s'endormir. Elle n'arrêtais pas d'entendre une voix qui murmurais a ses oreilles. Comme si elle était proche mais loin. Comme si elle se déplaçais mais restais a porté de voix. C'était très étrange. Elle avait l'impression que la voix la suivais. Toute ses cogitation l'épuisant, elle s'endormie rapidement, ne remarquant pas que Ginny, sa voisine de chambre, faisait le mur. Le lendemain matin, Elena se réveilla de bonne humeur. Elle descendit dans la salle commune et aperçut Harry Potter. Ses cheveux noirs était toujours en bataille se qui lui donnait un air rebelle. Il était occupé a discuté avec l'autre là, le frère de Ginny, Ron. Mais Elena ne s'attarda pas a la contemplation de Ron, mais resta a fixé Harry. Il avait peut être un an de plus, mais il était tout pour elle. Ses yeux émeraude se tournèrent vers elle. Elle resta bouche-bée devant tant de beauté de la part d'une personne. Puis Harry se tourna vers Hermione, qui semblait de mauvaise humeur. Gêné et triste, Elena descendit déjeuner, comme a son habitude, seule. Arrivé dans la grande salle, elle salua d'un coup d'oeil, celui qu'elle considérait comme son grand père, Dumbledore. Car Elena savait qu'elle n'était pas de la même famille que Dumbledore, mais elle n'avait jamais posé de questions sur sa vrai famille, peu désireuse de la connaître. Elle s'assit a la table des rouges et ors et ouvrit un livre. Quand elle entendit des voix passé derrière elle, elle ne fit rien. Mais elle avait reconnue sa voix. La voix d'Harry.

_ Hermione, Je... Commença t-il avant de se tourner vers elle. Elena se retourna lentement vers lui et lui sourit timidement, sous l'oeil attendrit d'Albus et jaloux de Ginny.

_Salut... Murmura t-elle.

_On... On ne c'est pas déjà vu ? Dit Harry s'assaillant a ses côtés.

_C'est probable, on est dans la même maison. Répondit elle en souriant.

_Je suis Harry Potter et toi ? Lui dit il en lui tendant une main.

_Elena Margerie. Répondit elle en lui serrant la main qu'il lui tendait. Derrière eux, Ron et Hermione les regardait.

_Je te présente, Ron Weasley et Hermione Granger, mes amis. Dit Harry en désignant Hermione et Ron et ne les invitant a s'asseoir a ses côtés. Harry ne lacha pas des yeux sa nouvelle ami.

_Alors... Comme ça tu es celui qui as survécut ? Demanda Elena en lui souriant gentiment.

_C'est se qu'on raconte... Enfin, je n'est rien fait donc je n'ai pas vraiment survécut. Lui répondit Harry en lui souriant largement.

_Que lisais tu, Elena ? Me demanda Hermione.

__La Magie a travers les siècle _ de Finabule Marchetout. Répondit poliment Elena.

_Et tu en pense quoi de se livre ? Se n'est pas trop dure pour toi, enfin pour âge ? Continua Hermione en souriant comme si Elena était atteinte de délire mentaux.

_Tu veux dire que je ne suis pas assez intelligente, c'est ça ? Dit lentement Elena, sa voix devenant grave.

_Je... je... non, c'est juste que tu es ... un peu ... Essaya de se rattraper Hermione.

_Tu sais, _Hermione_, je ne suis pas un bébé. Je peux choisir mes lecture toute seule, même si elle se révèle être apparenté a une magie qui n'ai pas de mon niveaux. Dit Elena de sa voix calme mais au accent dangereux. Sur ce, elle se leva, sourit d'un air méchant a Hermione et s'en alla, l'air hautain.

_Je pense que tu as trouvé une concurrente Hermione. Dit Ron entre deux bouché.

_Mais oui... Elle a réussis a oublié son livre ! Répondit Hermione d'un ton de reproche.

_Je vais le lui redonner. Dit rapidement Harry en se levant de table.

_Tu veux surtout échapper a Lockart... Murmura Ron alors qu'Harry filais en courant sur les traces d'Elena. Harry ne l'entendit pas, se dépéchant pour essayer de rattraper Elena. Quand enfin il la retrouva, au coin d'un couloir désert, il s'arrêta. Elle n'était pas seul. Il se raprocha pour voir avec qui elle parlait. Elle était en éffet en pleine conversation avec Dumbledore.

_ ... Fais des amis, c'est bien Elena... Disait il d'un voix basse.

_Des _amis _? Je n'ai pas d'_amis._ Seulement de vagues connaissances. Répondit elle au vieil homme en se tournant vers un fenêtre, laissant a Harry le temps de voir qu'une larme coulait le long de sa joue.

_Et le jeune Potter ? Se n'est pas ton ami ? Continua Dumbledore ne essuyant d'un geste paternel la larme sur la joue d'Elena.

_Je ne sais pas, je ne le connait pas. Ou du moins pas vraiment. Répondit Elena d'un air triste.

_Il est comme toi, pourtant. Vous vous ressemblez beaucoup, tu sais. Lui dit Albus.

_Ah, oui ? Lui aussi se fait insulter par Granger, parce qu'il est trop _Bébé_ ? Dit scartisquement Elena, se qui blessa profondément Harry, car dans un sens, cela était vrai.

_Tu sais se que je voulais dire. Lui aussi n'a pas de parents et il est seul. A sa manière. Essaye de ne pas le rejeté trop vite. Allez maintenant va en cours. Dit doucement Dumbledore.

_Pourrais je rester avec toi se soir ? S'il te plaît... Suplia Elena.

_Je ne serais pas a Poudalrd se soir. Mais passe après tes cours si tu veux. Allez dépèche toi, je ne te ferai pas de billet de retard ! Lui dit gentiment Dumbledore.

_Au revoir ! Dit gaiement Elena en s'éloignant dans la direction opposé a Harry. Il eu un silence, puis Dumbledore se tourna vers Harry.

_Bonjour, Harry. Dit Dumbledore avec un soupire.

_Je... Bonjour, monsieur. Répondit Harry en sortant de l'ombre.

_J'ai cru comprendre que tu avais rencontré Elena. Continua le vieil homme en invitant Harry a le suivre.

_Oui, nous avons discuté se matin, professeur. Mais puis je vous posez un question, Monsieur ? Demanda Harry.

_Bien sur, Harry. Soit dit en passant, il n'est pas bien d'écouter au porte. Lui dit malicieusement Dumbledore.

_Il n'y avait pas de porte, professeur. Mais pourquoi avais vous dit qu'Elena et moi, on... on se ressemblaient, monsieur ? Répondit Harry.

_Elle aussi a été marqué par Voldemort, Harry. Pas comme toi, pas de façon visible, et elle n'en a pas conscience, ou du moins pas encore. Mais tout deux sont proche, très proche, tu peux me croire. Elle est aussi lié a lui, et tout comme toi, c'est par la mort de ses parents.

_Ils sont morts comme les miens ? Monsieur ? Demanda Harry.

_Non. C'est compliqué et se couloir n'est pas l'endroit ou il faut en parler. Je pense que tu devriat venir se soir, pour en savoir plus.

_D'accord, professeur. Je... Murmura Harry.

_A se soir, Harry. Dit Dumbledore en disparaissant dans un opaque fumée verte. Harry, sous le choc, ne comprit pas tout de suite qu'il fallait qu'il aille en cours de Métamorphose, a l'opposé d'Elena qui avait Potions. Bizarrement, elle adorait cette matière. Severus, n'était un si grosse peau de vache, il suffisait de le connaître. Pour elle, la science des potions ne se résumait pas a tourner le fond du chaudron, mais a créer un lien, un passage entre son monde et le monde des autres élèves. Et en plus, Rogue semblait avoir peur d'elle. Mais, pourtant, quand elle arriva en cours, elle remarqua d'abords le nombre des élèves. La moitié du nombre de d'habitude. Peu inquiète sur se qu'était devenus ses camarades, Elle se plongea dans son livre, et ne remarqua qu'après qu'une autre élève venait de s'asseoir a ses côtés. Levant la tête elle remarqua qu'il s'agissait de Ginny Weasley. La rousse sourit gentiment a Elena et lui dit que ses yeux acier était très beau, mais qu'il en fallait plus épaté Potter.

_ Et je pense qu'il s'intéresse déjà a quelqu'un... Murmura Ginny en se redressant.

_Oh, j'espère que tu ne pense pas a toi ? Répondit Elena en décalent de quelque centimètres le chaudron pour que le contenu de la fiole que tenait Ginny se reverse sur elle. Quand cela arriva, Elena se décala en criant que Ginny était maladroite se qui eu l'effet d'attisé la colère de Rogue, qui mit deux heures de colles a Ginny et qui retira 100 points a Grynfondor. Elena, riant intérieurement, s'éloigna de la rousse. Mais a la sortie du cours celle ci vient voir Elena.

_ Si c'est la guerre que tu cherche, Margerie, je suis sur de gagné. Dit la Weasley en lançant un regard de rage a Elena.

_Tu veux parié ? Répondit Elena en s'éloignant.

_Je te parie que dans un mois, il est a moi ! Hurla la rousse.

_C'est ça, et moi c'est Voldemort ! Cria en retours Elena en s'éloignant vers les escaliers qui menait au cours de sortilège, réfléchissant déjà a un plan d'action, qui rentrerait en vigueur dès se soir...


	3. Flora Duncan et Rendezvous

Bonjour ! J'aimerai remercié tout ceux qui laisse des Reviews et qui suivent cette Fic ! Merci !

* * *

3 : Flora Duncan, et rendez vous.

Alors qu'elle marchait tranquillement dans le couloir d'enchantement, Elena fut rattrapé par une jeune fille de son âge, qui était elle aussi a Gryfondor, soupirant intérieurement, Elena s'arrêta.

_Elena ! Dit la jeune fille en lui posant la main sur l'épaule.

_Oui ? Répliqua sèchement Elena.

_Bravo, ton coup contre Weasley ! Lui dit la jeune fille en remettant une mèche de cheveux derrière son dos.

_ Je n'ai rien fait. Répondit méchamment Elena.

_A d'autre ! Je m'appelle Flora Duncan. Lui sourit gentiment Flora en lui tendant la main.

_Et alors, tu va me dénoncer ? Demanda Elena en serrant la main tendu de Flora.

_Non. Je ne suis pas une balance. Et comme toi je ne supporte pas Weasley. Confia Flora en souriant alors qu'elles entraient dans la salle du professeur Flitwik.

_Je ne pense pas que se soit pour les mêmes raisons. Dit Elena en souriant a sa camarade.

_Non, je ne pense pas non plus ! J'aime bien me battre pour un homme, mais la pour celui là ! Répondit Flora en faisant un grimace mais en souriant a Elena. Celle ci lui pinça discrètement la main en riant.

_N'inslute plus Potter ! Préviens Elena. En pouffant elles s'assirent ensemble a une table vide sous le regard mauvais de Ginny qui venait d'arriver avec ses amies.

_Quel peste celle là... Murmura Flora en désignant Ginny. En souriant, Elena se retourna pour la voir s'asseoir puis elle vit Flora murmuré une incantation en pointant sa baguette sur Ginny. La chaise de celle ci venait de reculer et Ginny tomba lourdement a terre, alors que toute la classe, remplis de Serpentards, éclatait de rire. Leur lançant un regard de haine, Ginny se releva et remit sa chaise en place. Les larmes aux yeux a force de rire, Elena se tourna vers Flora qui souriait d'un air de prédateur a Ginny.

_Pourquoi tu la déteste de tant ? Lui demanda t-elle discretement Elena.

_Je suis une Sang-Pur, mes parents son a cheval sur les vieilles même s'ils ne détestent pas les moldus, ils ne supportent pas les gens qui sont.. pour être gentille, en argents légèrement inférieur a la moyenne... Et mon père est le patron du sien, donc elle reporte la haine de mon père sur moi. Mais comme c'est une peste, je ne m'en plains pas... Expliqua Flora à Elena.

_Ton père travail au Ministère ? Demanda Elena.

_Oui. Et toi tes parents font quoi dans la vie ? Répondit Flora en faisant l'exercice que le professuer leur demandaient.

_Je n'ai jamais connus mes parents. Sinon mon père adoptif se bat contre les forces du mal.

_Il travaille pour l'Odre du Phénix ? Questionna Flora en détournant les yeux du professeur pour fixé sont amie. Ses yeux maron acajous était plongé dans ceux acier d'Elena.

_Oui. Répondit évasivement Elena en détaillant sa nouvelle amie. Flora était petite en taille et légèrement ronde mais elle avait des yeux d'une superbe couleurs et ses cheveux châtains lui tombait joliment sur les épaules ne laissant qu'une mèche lui tombé sur un oeil.

_Bon, si tu ne veux rien dire... Marmona Flora en se concentrant sur l'exercice du Leviosa.

_Je ne c'est pas si c'est une bonne idée de dévoiler son nom... Répondit Elena.

_C'est toi qui voit. Bon, que pense tu de se Serpentard, là-bas, a droite ? Demanda Flora en désignant un garçon brun au premier rangs qui semblait très concentré. Il était assez mignon, bien qu'il était soit a Sepentard.

_ Il est moche ! S'écria Elena en faisant une grimace.

_Non, il est pas mal. Mais au moins il est ami avec Malefoy... Argumenta Flora.

_Tu n'aurais pas des vus sur Malefoy, par hasard ? Lui demanda Elena.

_Je...

_Les filles, veuillez vous concentré un peu ! les réprimenda le professeur. Rigolant doucement, elles se remirent au travail en silence jusqu'à la fin du cours. Quand elle partirent déjeuner, une jeune Poufsoufle aborda Flora. Elle était de grande taille et ses chevuex lui tombaient sur le visage de manière pathétique.

_Floraa, pour le cour de botanique ... Comença t-elle en levant les yeux vers l'interréssé.

_Voyons Louise, la botanique c'est en fin de journée ! s'indigna Flora ens e tournant vers la Poufsoufle qui se ratatina.

_Oui, mais ... Murmura la dénomé Louise, se qui lui valut un regard de reproche de la part de Flora.

_Pas de _mais_. On se voit en cours. Coupa Flora en trainant Elena vers la table des Grynfondor.

_Qui c'est elle ? Demanda Elena en s'assayant a cotés de Flora.

_Louise Tadual. Répondit Flora en grimaçant.

_Tu la connais d'où ? je ne l'ai jamais remarqué en Botanique. Dit Elena en se servant de la semoule et de plein d'autre chose.

_C'est la fille d'une amie a ma mère. Elle est sympas, mais tellement exaspérante ! Soupira Flora en jettant un regard a la table des Serpentard.

_Tu n'arrivera jamais a attiré son attention, Flora. Dit Elena en se tournant vers l'endroit au regardait Flora.

_Combien de temps me donne tu ? Répondit, Flora, un éclair doré passant dans ses yeux.

_De temps pour quoi ? Dit une voix froide dans leur dos.

_Pour te tuer, chère Ginny... Murmura tout doucement Elena.

_Tu pense que le Wingardium Leviosa marche sur les humains ? Demanda Flora en sortant sa baguette et en regardant innocemment Ginny.

_Je ne sais pas. Il faudrait tester. Proposa Elena en levant la tête vers Ginny.

_Exenlente idée ! On va voir ça tout de suite. Répondit Flora en pointant sa baguette sur ginny.

_Vous n'avez pas le droit ! S'écria t-elle.

_Je n'ai pas besoin de toi pour me dire se que je dois faire, Weasley. Murmura doucemennt Flora. Sur ce, elle dit la formule et ginny s'éleva la tête en bas. Les professeur arrivèrent en courant vers la table des rouges et ors, et demandèrent comment cela se faisait il que Ginny se retrouve suspendue a deux mètres du sol.

_C'est que je voulais faire léviter cette pomme et elle est passé près de nous et j'ai fait dériver ma baguette et avant qu'Elena n'ai put la prévenir elle s'ai retrouvé l'a haut. Expliqua Flora en regardant d'un air désolé le professeur Rogue.

_C'est vrai professeur. Appuia Elena en regardant innocemment Severus qui lui sourit d'un air froid.

_Je vois. Ca passera pour cette fois. Weasley, vous viendrez en retenue avec moi se soir. Trancha Rogue en s'éloignant, alors que les deux jeunes filles s'éloignaient en riant sous carpe. Arrivé dehors, Flora laissa quelques minutes Elena pour aller chercher son livre de Métamorphose. Rester seule, Elena se tourna vers les fenêtre et marcha doucement. Elle ne remarqua pas Harry qui courait vers elle, visiblement essoufflé. Quand il fut arrivé a sa hauteur, il posa une main sur son épaule, se qui fit sursauté la jeune fille.

_Harry ! S'écria Elena en se retournanat.

_Désolé de t'avoir fait peur, mais tu avais oublier de reprnedre ton livre se matin. Dit il en lui tendant le fameux livre.

_Merci, c'est sympas de me l'avoir raporté. Murmura Elena en rougissant. Elle essaya de prendre le livre mais Harry ne voulait pas le lacher. ILs restèrent ainsi, chacun tenant un bout du livre.

_De rien. Tu finie par quels cours ? Demanda Harry en lachant enfin le livre.

_Botanique, pourquoi ? Répondit Elena, ceux beau yeux acier se rivant dans ceux émeraudes du Survivant.

_Pour savoir si tu voulais faire un tours avec moi, après les cours.

_Je... Oui, d'accord. Répondit elle en souriant. Harry s'aprocha d'elle et l'attira a lui.

_A toute a l'heure, Elena. Murmura t-il au creux de son oreille. Puis il s'enfuit comme un voleur.

* * *

Alors, qu'en pensez vous ?


	4. Le parie de Flora

Réponses au Reviews :

Dj3ssii3 : A bon ? Eh bien, se n'était pas voulu, mais merci du renseignement !

ronald92 : Merci, c'est très gentil !

klaude : Oui, mais, peut être a t'elle choisie d'aller a Grynfondor... Mais ne t'en fait pas, je pense que je vais la faire changé d'attitude (enfin juste un peu).

* * *

4 : Le défie de Flora

Quand Flora revient, elle trouva Elena dans un état second. Mais la jeune fille ne voulant rien dire, elle devina qu'un certain garçon était dans l'histoire. Mais rien n'y faisait, Elena restait muette.

"_ Elena ? Allô la terre ? C'est Poudlard qui vous parle ! M'entendez vous ? Rigola Flora en entrant dans le cours de Métamorphose.

"_ Arrête, Flora... Viens, ou va s'assoir devant. Répondit Elena en prenant un air bougon. Flora, bien qu'en première année, attirait le regard des garçon car a sa façon de parler de marcher, ou lui donnerai un moins un an de plus. Pourtant, cela ne semblait pas la déranger, au contraire, elle s'en amusait. Quand Elena lui avait fait remarquer, elle avait légèrement rougie et était partie dans un éclat de rire cristallin qui avait encore plus attiré l'attention sur elles.

"_D'accord, mais dit moi si j'ai raison, Harry ta proposé un rendez-vous et tu a décider d'y aller... Je me trompe ? Lui chuchota en sortant ses affaires de son sac.

"_Non, tu as gagné. Mais pas un mot, pas de commentaires, s'il te plaît. Répondit doucement Elena en jettant un regard noir a son amie qui affichait un sourire triomphant, en mettant ses lunettes.

"_ Mesdemoiselles, pouvez vous me répetez se que je viens de dire ? Les sermona Minerva.

"_ Oui, madame. Vous venez de dire qu'en Métamorphose, si on ne se concentre pas assez, les résultats peuvent être désastreux. Dit Flora avec son regard charmeur qu'elle ne réservait qu'au professeurs.

"_ Bien. Mais veuillez arrêtez de bavardez. Continua Minerva en se tournant vers le tableau ou elle fit aparaitre le cours. Elena, surprise que Flora est put réciter le cours alors qu'elle n'avait rien écouté, lui jetta un regard étonné. Pour réponse, Flora lui sourit mystérieusement et se concentra sur le cours, laissant Elena rêvé a Harry. A la fin du cours, Elena et Flora partir en cours de Défenses, matière que Flora avait en horreur, enfin, elle haïssait plutôt le professeur, qu'elle disait incompétent et superficiel. Pour Elena, qui ne trouvait rien de détestable au fait d'avoir une heure de sieste avant la botanique, ne répondit pas. Dans les couloirs, elles croisèrent Malefoy et sa bande. Quand Flora et Drago se croisèrent, le sentiment d'être une intruse s'installa dans le coeur d'Elena. Le regard que Drago avait posé sur Flora était différent, possessif et pourtant il semblait la craindre et la respectée. Quand Flora lui rendit son regard, un courant sembla passez entre eux. Chancun s'était arrêtés. Puis, Drago se baissa, prit la main de Flora et lui fit un baise-main. Quand il la relacha, Elena fut surprise du silence qui réganit dans le couloir, d'habitude si bruyant. Regardant sa montre, elle comprit qu'elles avait déjà cinq minutes de retard.

"_Flora, on est en retard ! Lui dit elle pour la secouer.

"Ah, bon ? Je... Aurevoir, Drago... Dit Flora en prenant la main d'Elena et en se mettant a courir vers leur prochain cours. Par chance, le professeur n'avait pas encore fait rentrer les autres en classe, et elle purent aisément se faufilé parmi les Serdaigles. Quand elles furent assises, Elena se tourna vers Flora. Ses joues était rouges vifs, et elle serai sa main, celle que Drago avait tenue, contre son coeur.

"_Je ne savais pas que tu connaissais Malefoy...

"_Oh.. Oui, on.. entre sang-purs, tu sait, on se connaît tous... Répondit Flora en rougissant encore plus.

"_ Et... Tu voudrait le connaitre encore plus ? Ou encore mieux ? Demanda Elena en évitant le livre que Flora voulait lui abatre sur la tête.

"_Non mais vraiment... Malefoy, se n'est rien qu'un... qu'une... vague connaissance... Et c'est un Serpentard. Dit Flora comme si ça réglait la question.

"_Je suis sur que tu n'arriverais jamais a le faire s'interresser a toi. Répondit Elena en défie.

"_ Ok. Dans disons un mois, je suis avec lui et toi tu es avec Harry. Dit Flora en réponse, se penchant sur son parchemin pour noter les absurdité du professeur Lockart.

"_Quoi ? Moi et Harry ? Non, je...

"_ Tu quoi ? C'est ça ou le parie ne tiens plus. De mon côté je m'occupe de Malefoy, et toi tu t'occupe d'Harry. C'est équitable non ? Murmura Flora en pointant sa plume sur Elena.

"_Oui, mais... Tenta Elena en rougissant.

"_Alors, c'est réglé. Conclu Flora en retournant a son parchemin, alors que Lockart se tournait vers elles pour voir si elles avait pris des notes. Elena, complétement dépassé par les évènements, ne protesta plus. Les deux jeunes filles continuèrent a discuté de tout et de rien jusqu'à la fin du cours. Quand elles et les Poufsoufle se retrouvèrent enfermé dans les serres, Elena ne pouvait s'arrêté de pensez a Harry qu'elle revérait bientôt, dès la fin de ce cours, dont elle n'avait, mais alors complètement, rien a faire. Ne pensant qu'a son rendez vous, le temps, lui smebla passez a une vitesse d'escargot et le botanique lui sembla encore plus nul qu'avant.

* * *

Pas très long comme chapitre, amis bon. Laissez des Reviews, le prochain chapitre étant le FAMEUX rendez vous de Harry et Elena.


	5. Serpent et premières disputes

Klaude () : Bah, oui.

* * *

5 : Serpent et premières disputes.

Quand la cloche sonna enfin la fin des cours, Elena qui était assise entre une Poufsoufle et Flora, sursauta et failli tombé de chaise. Essayant de se rattraper a Flora, elle poussa un cris, voyant que derrière le professeur Chourave venait de passer une tête de serpent. Son cris alertant toute la classe, le professeur s'approcha d'elle.

"_ Que se passe t-il, Miss Margerie ? Lui demanda Chourave alors que Flora l'aidait a ramasser ses affaires tomber a terre.

"_Je... Commença Elena avant de s'interrompre, tout les regards étant tourné vers elle. Piquant un fard, elle baissa la tête, avant de la relever avec défie.

"_Oui, Miss Margerie ? L'encouragea Chourave en la regardant dans les yeux.

"_Rien. Je me suis rappeler un devoir de Potion que j'ai oublier de finir et comme je me suis lever précipitamment je suis tomber. Expliqua Elena en détournant la tête.

"_Vous êtes sur ? Insista le professeur Chourave en s'éloignant.

"_Oui. Vraiment désolé. S'empressa d'ajouter Elena en entraînant Flora derrière elle. Quand elle furent sorties, Elena se tourna vers Flora et lui expliqua se qu'elle avait vu.

"_Tu en es sur ? Enfin, il se pourrait que se soit une plante que tu as vus et comme tu es fatiguée, tu as pris ça pour un serpent... Répliqua Flora en continuant d'avancer.

"_Tu... Commença Elena avant de s'interrompre, un horrible sifflement lui vrillant les oreilles. Elles étaient arrivé dans le halle et Elena s'était effondré sur le sol en marbre, la douleur que lui infligeait sa tête étant insoutenable.

"_ Elena ? Sa va ? S'inquiéta Flora en s'agenouillant a ses côtés.

"_3eme étage, salle de Métamorphose, il va tuer... Sauve les ... Murmurait elle.

"_De quoi parle tu ? Elena, explique toi ! Hurla Flora en regardant autour d'elles, les badauds s'étant arrêté.

"_Flora, cours au 3eme, dis lui ne pas s'approcher, empêche le... Continua de murmurer Elena pour toute réponse.

"_Mais de qui ? S'énerva Flora en se levant.

"_Harry... Soufla Elena avnt de perdre connaissance. Ne savant que faire, Flora courut vers une jeune fille de cinquième année, lui expliqua qu'Elena avait fait un malaise et lui demanda de veuillez sur elle. Puis elle fonça vers l'escaliers qui menait au 3eme et courut. Arrivé près du couloir de Métamorphose, elle s'arrêta et regarda. Se qu'elle vit la térrorisa tellement qu'elle n'osait plus bouger. Un gigantesque serpent, d'au moins 10 mètres de long, se tenait là, face a la salle de Métamorphose, face a Sir Nicolas qui semblait pétrifier, avec derrière lui un garçon de serdaigle. Complètement paralyser, Flora se plaqua contre le mur, faisant lergerment grincer le parquet. Ne voulant pas finir mangé par un serpent, elle se mit a courir vers les escaliers qui se trouvait face a elle. Elle entendait le serpent se déplacer derrière elle. Bien qu'elle souhaitait voir s'il était proche, elle se défendit de jeté un seul regard tant qu'elle ne serait pas arrivé au escalier. C'est en larmes, qu'elle aperçut Harry qui remontait dans ça direction.

"_Harry ! Cours ! Hurla Flora en lui faisant signe de se retourné. Harry affichait un air incrédule mais quand il vit le serpent qui semblait chercher Flora, il ne discuta pas. Puis arrivé a un tournant, il sortit la cape d'invisiblité et s'en recouvrit avec Flora. Quand le serpent arriva a leurs hauteur, Flora arrêta tout mouvement et ferma les yeux. Se disant que c'était un bonne idée, Harry ferma aussi les yeux. Le serpent leurs passa devant, leurs laissant le champ libre.

"_C'était quoi ça ? Explosa Harry en enlevant la cape qui les recouvraient et en se tournant vers Flora, qui tourna vers lui son visage inondés de larmes.

"_Je ne sais pas, moi ! Tu demanderas ça a Elena... Répondit Flora avant de se rendre compte qu'elle avait laisser son amie seule au milieux du hall.

"_Comment ça ? Demanda Harry en attrapant Flora par la manche pour éviter qu'elle ne laisse planter au milieux du couloir.

"_C'est elle qui m'a dit que tu serais ici... Viens ! Lui répondit elle en le prenant par la main pour l'entraîner derrière elle. Quand il arrivèrent dans le Hall, Drago et sa bande se trouvait là. Quand Flora s'approcha de lui, Harry resta en arrière. Drago, la voyant arrivé en larme lui demanda se qui lui était arrivé. Quand elle lui expliqua d'où elle revenait et avec qui, il se mit en colère contre Harry.

"_Je t'interdis de t'aprocher d'elle ! Hurla t-il a l'intention d'Harry qui s'était approché. Harry prit le bras de Flora pour l'obliger a lui faire face.

"_Tu le connais ? Demanda Harry.

"_Oui, on c'est déjà rencontré. Harry, fonce a l'infirmerie et va voir Elena. Dis lui que j'arrive. Réopndit Flora avant de s'approché de Drago qui lui cria dessus en lui disant que Potter était un imbécile, alors que ledit Potter s'éloignait.

"_Je ne comprend pas que se soit un de tes amis ! Déjà que tu aurais du aller a Serpentard... Commença t-il, mais il fut interrompus par la claque magistrale que Flora lui infligea.

"_Tu n'a pas a décider de ma vie, Drago Malefoy ! Et si tout ceux de Serpentard te ressemble, je suis heureuse d'être a Grynfondor ! Hurla t-elle avant de partir a la suite d'Harry.

* * *

Alors, Verdict ? Laisser des Reviews !


	6. Combats dans la grande Salle

Une petite musique qui me tient a coeur et en plus je trouve qu'elle va bien avec se chapitre : Arizonna Dream Death. ( très beau film, avec Jonny Deep, c'est très beau et très bien fait. Je vous le recommande ! )

* * *

6 : Combats dans la grande Salle.

Pendant que Drago et Flora se disputaient, Harry arrivait a l'infirmerie. Il entra sans frappé, et s'approcha du lit où était allongée Elena. Quand il l'a vit, allongée dans les dras blancs, presque de la même couleurs que sa peau, ses cheveux noirs étaler en auréole autours de sa tête, son coeur fit une embardée dans sa poitrine. Il couru jusqu'à son lit et s'assit à ses côtés. Ne savant trop que faire, il lui prit la main et la serra dans la sienne.

"_ Elena ? Elena, c'est Harry. Flora m'a dit que tu l'avait envoyé me chercher, pour m'empêcher de trouver quelque chose. Elle ne sait pas comment tu a fait, mais je pense savoir. Tu l'entends toi aussi, n'es ce pas ?

"_ Harry, elle est réveillé ? Demanda une voix aïgue derrière lui. Quand il se retourna, il remarqua que se n'était que Flora.

"_Non, pas encore. Flora, comment se fait il qu'elle... Qu'elle sache où je serai, et se qu'il y avait dans se couloir ?

"_ Je... Je ne sais pas ... Je ... Commença Flora en s'assayant de l'autre côté du lit, cachant mal les sanglots dans sa voix, et les larmes qui commençait a rouler sur ses joues.

"_Je suis sûr qu'elle te l'a dit ! Réfléchis, Flora, c'est très, très important ! S'emporta Harry.

"_Elle a parlé... Peut être d'une voix ou un truc comme ça... Je ne sais pas ! Elle disait d'aller te chercher, t'empêcher de passer par se couloir ! Répondit elle en laissant ses larmes se déverser a leurs souhaits. Elle prit l'autre main d'Elena dans les siennes et se mit a sanglotter.

"_ C'est ma faute, Harry... Si je ne l'avais pas fait se dépêcher en sortant de cours... Si je l'avais écouté ... Continua Flora en secouant la tête, ses cheveux se balançant da droite a gauche. Comprenant qu'elle culpabilisait, Harry se leva et s'assit a côtés de Flora, lui posant un main sur l'épaule, la rassurant que se n'était pas de sa faute. Flora commença a se calmer, mais ils restèrent là, Flora s'acrochant a Harry, et Harry entourant Flora de ses bras pour la protéger de sa triste. Aucun d'eux ne remarquèrent le réveil d'Elena, ni ses yeux embuer. Quand Flora rouvrit les yeux et qu'elle vit son amie réveiller, elle se détacha d'Harry et lui sauta au cou.

"_ Tu es réveillée ! Oh, Elena ! Hurla Flora, sous l'oeil désapprobateur de madame Pomfresh.

"_ Elena ... Murmura Harry en souriant largement.

"_ Salut, Harry... C'est gentil d'être passé... Répondit Elena se redressant sur ses oreiller.

"_ Je suis contente que tu aille mieux. Dit Harry en se levant.

"_ Harry... Le rabroua Flora en désignant d'un signe de tête Elena, se qui eu dont de le faire rougir.

"_ Ne l'embête pas avec ça. Je suis au courant pour vous deux... Je ... Soupira douloureusement Elena en détournant le regard de celui de Harry.

"_ Comment ça, _pour nous deux _ ? Elena, de quoi tu parle ? Demanda Flora.

"_ Je vous ai vus. Il y a cinq minutes... Félicitations... Murmura Elena en sentant des larmes pointé a ses yeux.

"_ Oh, se n'est pas se que tu crois ! Il ne faisait que me consoler, j'ai eu si peur qu'il te soit arriver quelque chose de grave ! Lui et moi on n'est pas du tout ensemble... S'écria Flora en se rendant compte du ridicule de la situation.

"_ C'est vrai, Elena, nous ne sommes qu'amis ... Opina Harry en rigolant.

"_ Pardon, je croyait ... Je ... Mais que c'est il passé là-haut ? Dit Elena pour changer de sujet.

"_ J'ai trouvé Harry, il m'a sauvé d'un ... d'un... Je ne sais pas comment ça s'appelle... Un serpent ?

"_ D'un _serpent_ ? C'était un monstre, oui ! Enfin, bref, il a essayer de nous tuer, et c'est ma cape d'invisibilité, qui nous a sauver... Coupa Harry.

"_ Un monstre serpent, Harry, c'est ridicule, se n'était qu'un serpent, gigantesque, mais seulement un serpent. Contre dit Flora.

"_ Mettez vous d'accord, un peu ! Bon, il va être l'heure d'aller dîner. Je vais essayer de sortir de cette infirmerie et je vous rejoins ! Rigola Elena.

"_ Oh, non, Miss Margerie ! Vous allez rester là se soir. Quand a vous, sortez, et plus vite que ça ! Les gronda l'infirmière.

"_Mais, je dois aller voir le professeur Dumbledore se soir... Plaida Elena en se couchant.

"_ Eh, bien, vous irez, mais avant reposez vous ! Et si vous, les petits malins, vous croyez que je ne vous est pas vu, vous croyez encore au père Noël ! Cria Pomfresh, en faisant déguerpir Harry et Flora.

Arrivé dans la grande salle, Harry et Flora ne s'était toujours pas mit d'accord sur la taille ou le nom du Serpent. A chaque supposition de l'un ou de l'autre, ils étaient hilares, et ils n'aperçurent pas Drago Malefoy les lorgner d'un air mauvais depuis la table des Serpentard. Mais, au moment ou Harry posa sa main sur le bras de Flora, par inadvertance, il se leva, sortit sa baguette et s'approcha de la table des Grynfondor.

"_ Viens, là, Potter. Et bat toi ! Hurla t-il a Harry avant que Flora est put faire un movement pour empêcher Harry de se lever.

"_ Avec plaisir, Malefoy. Répondit Harry en se levant a son tour. Autour d'eux le silence était palpable, seul les professeur leurs criait d'arrêter et de retourner s'assoir, mais ils n'osaient pas non plus bouger. Quand il engagèrent le combat, Flora se leva et leur demanda de retourner s'assoir, chacun a sa place. Mais aucuns des deux combattants ne l'écoutaient, ils se contentaient de se fixer dans les yeux la baguette levé. Quand Drago, engagea le combat, Flora retient un cri, Hermione et Ginny, le retenant chacune par un bras, pour l'empêcher de se positionner entre les deux combattants. Harry ripostait aux sorts de Drago et vice-versa. Aucun ne semblait fatiguer, ni vouloir demander l'arrêt du combat. A chaque sort, le coeur de Flora semblait s'arrêter, cer s'il arrivait malheure a Harry, Elena la turait, et s'il arrivait malheure à Drago, jamais elle ne se le pardonnerait. Pourtant, a un moment, Harry séda du terrain a Drago et se retrouva contre un mur.

"_ Drago, laisse le ! Hurla Flora en essayant de se dégager de la poigne de fer, d'Hermione et de Ginny.

"_ Non, il doit comprendre qu'il n'a pas le droit... Répondit Drago en se ré-engageant dans le combat avec plus de vigueur, plus de haine. Autour d'eux, chacun s'avait qu'Harry Potter ne tiendrait pas longtemps avant de tomber, mais qu'en cela arriva, il n'y eut pas un bruit. Flora se dégagea d'Hermione et Ginny et courut aider Harry a se relever.

"_ Alors, c'est lui que tu préfère ? Demanda Drago en pointant sa baguette sur eux.

"_ Je n'ai jamais dit ça. Répondit Flora en se détournant d'Harry, laissant a Ginny le soin de s'occuper de lui.

"_ Non, tu le montre. C'est pareil. Dit Drago, pointant toujours sa baguette sur le coeur de Flora, alors que celle ci avançait vers lui, les mains légerment lévés, et le regard fixé a celui de Drago. Pourtant sans prévenir, Ron se leva de table et se positionna devant Flora.

" Ron ! Hurla Ginny dégouter que son frère s'approche de son ennemie. Masi celui ci ne l'écoutait pas, il avait engagé le combat contre Malefoy.

"_ Allez Malefoy, défends toi ! Cria t-il a l'intéressé.

"_ Pourquoi ? Je préfère attaquer, mais je refuse de tuer des animaux, la belette.

"_ Drago ! Hurla Flora. Elle tourna la tête vers Ginny. D'un regard, les deux jeunes filles se mirent d'accord, décidant de s'unir et de mettre leur querelles de côtés, le temps de séparés les combattants, les professeur semblant fixés a leurs sièges.

"_ Drago, écoute moi. S'il te plait arrête... Commença Flora en s'approchant de Drago.

"_ Ron, tu n'a pas a faire ça. Ca ne sert a rien. Viens. Continua Ginny en se dirigeant vers son frère. Puis elle se tourna vers Flora et, en même temps, elle lançèrent un charmes de bouclier. Bien que jeunes, les jeunes filles, arrivèrent a créer de bouclier. Drago se tourna lentement vers Flora, qui souriait. Puis elle lui sauta au cou. Ginny rigola et s'approcha de son frère et le prit dans ses bras. Elle remarqua alors qu'il était tendus et fixait Drago d'un air mauvais. Puis Harry s'approcha de Drago et lui expliqua qu'il ne voulait pas de mal a Flora, qu'ils étaient amis. Il lui proposa même de faire la paix. Se que DRago accepta, malgré quelque réticences. Comme un seul homme, la grande salle se souleva et tous applaudirent la paix retrouvé. Tous sauf...

" Comment osé vous ? Tous dans mon bureau, exécution ! Hurla Minerva Mc Gonnagal.

* * *

Alors ? Reviews Please !


	7. Cousin et Serdaigle

Klaude : Oui, mais il faut avouer, que se personnage est tout de même... Craquant ! ;)

Alwena Weasley : Tu ne serais pas devenus un peu ... FOLLE ? ( je n'ai appris que récemment la nouvelle) Non, mais c'est Machiavélique ! Tu ne le connait pas (Il a un an de moins et je pensais que R. avait toute ta confiance), et je ne l'intégrerais que si j'en ai envie et il auras le même âge que les autres, et il sera a Serdaigle ( NA ! ) ! Je ne vois pas M. pendant les vac's trop compliqué. Pour les garçons, non il n'y en a que deux ( Ron et drago ) l'autre ( devine qui...) se défend et veut juste _exécuter_ une petite vengeance... Je _n'intégrer_ pas Harry dans les _"potenciel"_ petits amis de Flora, il est trop proche ( tu comprendras en lisant ) d'elle pour qu'il soit ensembles tout les deux... Désolé, mais dès que j'ai appris la nouvelle, j'ai prévenus Lulu ( diminutif du surnom ). Enfin, prévenus est un grand mot. Bizoux en espérant que se chapitre te plaira...

Bonne Lecture A tous !

* * *

7 : Cousin, et Serdaigle

Rester seul a l'infirmerie, Elena se tourne vers la porte ou viens de disparaître Harry et Flora. Ils étaient mignons tout les deux, a partir ensemble, le soleil se couchant et se reflétant sur eux, leurs éclats de rire se prolongeant autour de leurs silhouette qui disparaissait derrière la lourde porte. Elena ne parvenais pas a définir leurs relation. Flora, bien qu'elle ne semblait pas connaître Harry avant, semblait très attaché a lui. Quand a Harry, ça façon de regardé Flora, comme si seul son bien-être contait, la rendait mal a l'aise, presque comme si elle était de trop. A cette pensée, une larme se mit a couler doucement le long de sa joue, bientôt suivie par une autre. Ne pouvant se retenir plus longtemps, elle laisse son chagrin et sa rage prendre le dessus, laissant ses larmes couler a volonté. Remontant ses jambes contre sa pointrine, elle se mit a se balancer d'avant en arrière en fredonnant une petite musique, qui lui vient depuis plus longtemps que son enfance, une musique qui lui évoque ses parents, l'odeur du chocolat et la chaleur du feu, et le réconfort de ses parents. Même s'ils sont morts, Elena a toujours eu le sentiment de les avoir avec elle. Mais qui était t-ils ? Des Sangs-Purs, des Sangs-mêlés, ou des sorcier Moldus ? Moldus simple, impossible, mais ils descendaient peut être de Moldus, Mais alors, pourquoi personne ne l'avait recueilli a leurs morts ? Etait elle la dernière représentante de sa famille ? Perdus dans ses pensées, Elena ne remarqua pas que la porte de l'infirmerie c'était ouverte, a nouveau. Elle ne remarqua pas le visiteur, pas avant qu'il ne vienne s'asseoir a ses côtés. Surprise, elle se tourna vers lui. Il portait, comme d'habitude, du noir, et il semblait lui aussi légèrement nostalgique.

"_Re bonjour, Elena. La salua t-il, un léger sourire s'étirant sur ses lèvres.

"_ Salut, Sèv '. Répondit elle avant de le prendre dans ses bras. Après une étreinte, tout se qu'il y a de plus fraternel, Elena regarde dans les yeux le visiteur et sourit. Elle se souvient de toute les vacance qu'elle a passé avec le maître des potions, a le regarder mélanger une texyure, puis vérifier dans un livre, puis re mélanger...

"_ Alors, Elena, que c'est il passé ? Ou préfère tu avoir des nouvelles du monde ? Demande t-il en souriant malicieusement.

"_ Il c'est passé quel que chose de grave ? Répond Elena, ses yeux acier s'agrandissant sous la surprise.

"_ Tu me rappelle tellement ta mère... Elle avait les mêmes yeux que toi, le même visage. Dit Rogue, en faisant le contour du visage d'Elena avec son doigt.

"_Tu me la déjà dit, ça ! Dis moi plutôt se qui c'est passé. Personne n'est blessé ?

"_ Serais tu inquiète, pour une personne en particulier ? Se cher Lockart, peut être ? Dit Séverus dans un sourire.

"_ Tu un esprit vraiment tordus des fois ! Rigole Elena en donnant un tape sur la tête de son ami.

"_ Je prendrais ça pour un compliment, surtout venant de toi... Alors, veux tu savoir se qui est arrivés a tes nouveaux "Amis" ? Répondit malicieusement Séverus.

"_ Oui. Dit Elena. Alors Séverus lui raconta le duel dans le grande salle, comment Flora avait défendus Drago, comment Harry, selon lui, s'était ridiculisé. aA la fin de son récif, Elena se leva en trombe, et sortit en courant de l'infirmerie. Elle arriva essoufflé a sa salle commune, et tomba sur Harry, Ron et Hermione, qui discutait des évènements et d'une voix qu'Harry disait entendre. Puis, subitement, elle se rapella son rendez vous avec Albus. Elle courut jusqu'à son dortoir et failli se cogner a Flora.

"_Elena ? Sa va, tu as l'air d'avoir vu un fantôme... Enfin, je veux dire, Rogue en tenus de danseuse ? Plaisanta Flora en laissant passer son amie, devant elle pour entrer dans le dortoir.

"_Très drôle. Répondit froidement Elena.

"_Ecoute, Elena, je suis désolé pour se qui c'est passer. Harry et moi... Je veux dire, Potter et moi, il ne c'est absolument rien passer... Il n'est rien pour moi...Je ... Tenta de s'excuser Flora en faisant de grand geste.

"_Alors comment explique tu que vous alliez vous embrassé ? Que vous vous tenez par la main dans la grande salle ? Qu'il se bat pour toi contre Malefoy ? Que tu aille le secourir alors que tu disais aimé Malefoy ? Tu m'explique, parce que là, je ne te suis pas.

"_C'est compliqué... Pour se qui est de "voler" a son secours, c'était pour éviter qu'il ne se blesse et que tu m'en veuille a mort, ou qu'il tue Malefoy et que tout le monde m'en veuille a mort...

"_Ah oui ? Mais alors, comment explique tu que vous vous teniez par la main ? C'était par hasard ? Ou un accident ? Tu faisais juste pour me blesser, pour le lâcher ensuite et retourner avec ton cher Drago ? Coupa Elena en se tournant vers Flora. Elle remarqua alors, que son amie, Flora, était un larme, se qui la radoucit quel que peu.

"_Oui, Elena, c'était un accident. Non, je ne fais pas ça pour te blesser, j'aime Drago, et tu es mon amie, Harry est juste... Tenta Flora, alors que des sanglots perçait dans sa voix.

"_ Juste quoi ? Ton petit ami ? Ton toutou ?

"_ C'est mon cousin ! Hurla Flora avant de sortir en courant du dortoir, laissant derrière elle une Elena complètement ébéter, qui avait l'impression d'avoir louper un épisode. Puis, se rendant compte de se qu'elle venait de faire, elle se précipita a la suite de Flora. En sortant de la salle commune, elle se mit a courir dans les couloirs en appelant Flora. Se disant qu'elle devait être sortie dans le Parc, Elena rigola intérieurement en pensant a la température, et au faite qu'aucune d'elles n'avaient pris de veste ou de manteaux. Pourtant elle sortis tout de même. Elena s'approcha du Lac, frissonnant sous le froid et le vent glacé. Elle se concentrait pour vérifier que personne ne se trouvais au alentours. Quand un craquement se fit entendre, elle sursauta et se retourna. Quelqu'un l'avait suivie jusqu'ici. L'ombre se rapprocha d'elle. Sentant son pouls s'accélérer, elle recula.

"_Flora ? C'est toi ? Cria t-elle a la silhouette qui continuait de se rapprocher. Seul le silence lui répondit. Se maudissant interrieurement, Flora se tourna dans tout les sens, cherchant une cachette.

"_ Il y a quelqu'un ? Demanda une voix a l'accent légèrement espagnol. Sa voix était grave et mesuré.

"_ Qui êtes vous ? Répondit Elena en relevant fièrement la tête, sortant sa baguette, prête a se battre.

"_ Jean-Paul, je suis un Serdaigle. Et vous, qui êtes vous ?

"_ Qui me prouve que vous êtes bien un élève ?

"_ Que voulez vous comme preuve ?

"_ Quand auras lieu le premier match de Quiditch ? Et entre quelle équipe ? Demanda Elena en s'approchant.

"_Le premier match aura lieu dans deux semaines, et il opposera Grynfondor a Poufsoufle. Et vous, qui êtes vous ?

"_ Une Grynfondor. Je suis désolé. Répondit Elena en s'approchant du Serdaigle. Il était grand, avec des boucles soyeuse brunes, et des grands yeux brun.

"_ Jean-Paul. Se présenta t-il en lui tendant la main. Un sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres, un sourire franc, qui révélait des dents blanches et parfaitement alignés.

"_Elena. Dit elle en lui serrant la main.

"_Désolé, si je t'ai fait peur, mais j'ai vus quelqu'un sortir et je me suis inquiété. Vu que c'est le couvre-feu, en plus...

"_C'est a moi de m'excuser. Tu pourais faire perdre des pointa a ta maison si on nous trouve aussi. S'excusa Elena en baissant la tête sous le regard du Serdaigle, ses joues blanches se colorant de rouges vifs, sans passé par le rose.

"_ C'est pas grave. Vous voulez rentré au château ? Proposa Jean-Paul.

"_Appelle moi, Elena. Déclara la jeune rouge et or.

"_Seulement si tu m'appelle J-P.

"_ Pourquoi J-P ? Demanda Elena.

"_C'est plus court. Conclu Jean-Paul en entraînant Elana par le bras, ne lui laissant pas le temps de protester.


	8. Premier baiser accompagné de cauchemards

Alwena Weasley : Heureuse ? Fais attention, dans se chapitre, je suis... Encore plus Sadique que d'habitude ! ;-)

* * *

ATTENTION : La scène de fin, est assez étrange, et peu faire peur.

* * *

8 : Premiers baiser accompagné de cauchemards

Jean-Paul raccompagna Elena jusqu'à sa salle commune. Entre eux, le silence régnait, aucun n'osant parler. Elena, jetant toute les cinq minutes des regards a Jean-Paul, ne pouvait s'empêcher de le trouver beau, même très beau. Tout simplement craquant. Pourtant, elle ne devait pas, il fallait qu'elle garde la tête froide, qu'elle arrête de rougir, qu'elle se calme. Quand ils arrivèrent devant la grosse dame, ils s'arrêtèrent. Jean-Paul planta ses yeux ocre dans ceux acier d'Elena. Leurs visages se rapprochèrent doucement, inexorablement l'un de l'autre, jusqu'à qu'il ne soit qu'à quelque centimètre l'un de l'autre. Elena retenait son soufle, s'empêchait de lui sauter au cou, et de l'embrasser. Quand il ne furent plus qu'à dix centimètres, le tableau s'ouvris violemment, laissant place à Ronald Weasley en personne.

"_ Oups ! Je dérange ? Demanda t-il tout sourire.

"_Oui... Enfin je veux dire non. Répondit Elena en s'éloignant précipitamment de J-P, ses joues en feux.

"_ Mouais... Aller dépêche toi de rentré, ton amie te cherche depuis au moins vingt bonnes minutes. Répond Ron en s'écartant pour laisser entrer Elena.

"_Je... Salut... Murmura t-elle a l'adresse de J-P, dont une teinte rouge pivoine colorais ses joues.

"_Ok... Salut, à ... à demain... Répondit il avant de s'éloigner. Quand ils entrèrent dans la salle commune, Harry souriait d'un air interrogateur, Hermione souriait timidement, Ginny faisait la tête et Flora se leva, un air contrit plaqué sur le visage.

"_Tu vas rendre norte Harry jaloux, en fréquentant des garçon de Serdaigle... Plaisanta Ron, se qui lui valut un regard noir de la part d'Hermione et Ginny et un coussin de la part d'Harry, qui visa juste.

"_Alors, comme ça, tu fréquente des Serdaigles ? Ils sont mignons au moins ? La taquina Flora, laissant un place a Ron a côtés d'elle.

"_Je ne fréquente pas _des_ mais _un _Serdaigle. Et oui, il est assez mignon... Avoua Elena en rougissant et en s'asseyant entre Hermione et Harry. Sur le coup, Ginny se leva en lançant un regard de haine a Elena.

"_Je vais me coucher. J'ai cours demain. Les salua t-elle en partant.

"_Elle est un peu énervé, désolé. S'excusa Ron en passant un bras sur les épaules de Flora, qui lui tapa sur la main pour lui faire retirer son bras.

"_Elle est énervante oui ! S'exclama Flora en fronçant les sourcils.

"_ Et moi, je suis énervant ? Voulut savoir Ron en se penchant vers Flora, sous le regard amusé d'Harry et Elena, mais aussi sous celui dégouter d'Hermione.

"_Je te trouve répugnant ! S'écria Hermione en se levant et en partant vers son dortoir.

"_Elle n'a pas tord... Répliqua Flora en se levant pour échapper a Ron.

"_Si vous partez toute, je vais aussi me coucher. Dit Ronald en se dirigeant vers son dortoir. Flora sourit mystérieusement a Elena et monta se couché. Il ne restait plus qu'Harry et elle dans la salle commune. Un silence géné s'installa entre eux.

"_Je vais y aller... Murmura Elena en se levant. Mais elle fut interrompus par les lèvres d'Harry qui se plaquèrent au sienne. D'abord surprise, Elena ne réagit pas. Puis se rendant compte de se qu'elle faisait, elle posa ses mains sur la nuque d'Harry et répondit a son baiser. Se fut un moment merveilleux pour eux deux. Peu après, Elena y mit fin et s'enfuit en courant vers son dortoir. Tout le monde dormait, sauf Flora qui l'attendait un grand sourire au lèvres. Quand elle vit le rouge qui colorais les joues de son amie, son sourire s'élargit encore plus.

"_Alors ? Voulut savoir Flora, alors que son amie allait s'asseoir sur son lit.

"_Quoi, alors ? Se déroba Elena.

"_Ne joue pas a ça avec moi. Je sais que vous vous êtes embrassé. Alors, qu'es ce que ça fait d'avoir embrassé le célèbre Harry Potter ? Continua Flora.

"_Ca ne te regarde pas. Répondit Elena après s'être mise en chemise de nuit.

"_Si tu ne veux rien dire... Bouda Flora.

"_Se n'est pas intéressant. Parlons plutôt de toi. C'est vraiment ton cousin, Harry ? Questionna Elena en se brossant les cheveux.

"_Oui. Du côté de son père. Ma mère était sa soeur cadette. Comme on nous considérais comme des traître-a-leurs-sangs, ma mère c'est marié a un Black.

"_Pourtant ton nom de famille est Duncan.

"_Son mari est mort et elle c'est remarié a mon père. Pierre Duncan, un Sang-Pur français. Répondit Flora.

"_ C'est donc ton père ?

"_Oui et non. C'est mon père adoptif, mais pas biologique. Bon, et si on dormait ? On commence par quoi demain ?

"_Je ne sais pas ... Ah, si, Histoire de la Magie avec les Serdaigles... Répond Elena en se couchant. Mais elle n'était pas sur que Flora l'ai entendue car elle dormaie déjà. Elena, resté seul dans le noir, se demanda qui elle était, si elle comptait pour Harry ou J-P, si elle avait sa place ici, qui était ses parents... Tant de questions, sans réponses. Elle ne s'était même pas excusé auprès de Flora, alors qu'elle l'avait fait pleuré.

Après quelque minutes passé a se tourner a se retourner dans son lit, Elena se leva de son lit, comprenant qu'elle n'arriverait pas a s'endormir. Elle mit un pull et descendit dans sa salle commune. Tout semblait calme, et silencieux, pourtant, elle n'arrivait pas a se défaire de cette sensation que quelqu'un l'observait. Mais elle avait beau regardé de tout les côtés, elle ne voyait personnes. Elle s'approcha du feu, dont il ne restait que des braises. A l'interrieur, se trouvait un paquet. Il n'était pas très gros, enveloppé de soie verte. Ne savant trop que faire, Elena se pencha et attrapa le paquet, se brûlant légèrement les doigts. Le paquet, loin d'être chaud, était glacé. Elle elle le tourna et le retourna dans sa main, pour chercher un nom. Quand elle le trouva (le nom), elle fut ne surprise, le vert l'ayant mis sur la piste. Il était adressé a Flora Duncan. L'écriture ne rappelant rien a Elena, elle supposa que se paquet venait d'un Serpentard, mais pas n'importe le quel. Le problème étant comment il était venue ici, et pourquoi la soie n'avait pas brûlé. Ne se préoccupant pas trop de ces détails, Elena remonta dans son dortoir, comptant posé le paquet sur le lit de Flora. Pourtant, fait étrange, Flora n'était pas dans son lit, ni dans la salle de bain. Elle ne pouvait pas être descendu, sinon, elle l'aurait vu, ou entendus. Se demandant ou elle pouvait bien être, Elena s'approcha du lit de Ginny. Elle pourrait peut être l'aidé. Elle s'approcha des rideaux et les tira violemment pour découvrir... Un autre lit vide. Trouvant ça vraiment bizarre, Elena s'approcha des autres lits et tira les rideaux. Personnes. Elle était seule dans le dortoir. Sortant rapidement, elle se dirigea vers le dortoir des seconde année. Elle ouvrit la porte, s'approcha des lits, toujours personnes.

"_C'est pas possible ! Murmura Elena en sortant comme si elle venait de voir un monstre. Elle courut dans ton les dortoir des filles, personnes. Elles avaient toutes disparues. Plus aucunes filles de Grynfondor n'étaient présentes. Se disant que les garçons devait toujours êtres là, elle descendit les marches menant a la salle commune, puis s'approcha des escaliers menant au dortoir des garçons. Elle respira a fond et monta les marches quatre a quatre, manquant de tombé a plusieurs reprises. Elle entra en trombe dans le premier dortoir qu'elle vit. Celui des deuxièmes années. Elle s'approcha d'un lit au hasard, ferma les yeux, et tira les rideaux. Il y avait quelqu'un. Se retenant de sauter de joie, elle réveilla le garçon qui lui rappelait vaguement Harry. Elle le retourna face a elle, et poussa un hurlement. S'était bien Harry, mais il était mort et en décomposition. Reculant précipitamment, Elena se cogna contre le lit qui se trouvait derrière elle. Elle se retourna en hurlant et regarda s'il y avait quelqu'un de vivant. Il y avait juste un corps. Celui de Ronald Weasley. N'en pouvant plus, elle sortit de la tours de Grynfondor et se mit a courir vers la tour de Serdaigle. Elle y arriva essoufflé. Bizarrement, la porte était ouverte. Un frisson glacé lui parcourus le dos, savant déjà se qu'elle risquait de trouvé dans les dortoirs. Laissant quelques larmes couler le long de ses joues, elle avança dans la salle commune. Sur le mur face a elle, était écrit un message. Avec du sang. Se retenant de hurlé et de faire demi-tours, elle se força a avancer vers les escaliers. Elle en prit un au hasard, et se retrouva dans le dortoir des filles. Il y avait sept portes face a elle. Elle en choisie une au hasard et tourna la poignée.

"_Il y a quelqu'un ? Demanda t-elle d'une toute petite voix, des larmes roulant lentement sur ses joues.

"_ Tu ne pourra pas les sauver, tu peux juste m'aider, a tous les tuer ... Souffla une voix son oreille. Se retournant précipitamment, Elena aperçut une ombre qui sortait. Se décidant a la suivre, Elena la vit se diriger vers le dortoir des garçons. Priant silencieusement de ne pas voir de corps ou de personnes en décomposition, Elena entra derrière l'ombre. Elle la suivie jusqu'à un lit. Les rideaux se tirèrent tout seul. Jean-Paul. Se retenant de poussé un cris de joie en le voyant se lever, elle se concentra plutôt sur sa démarche étrange.

"_J-P ? Murmura t-elle, reculant lentement vers le mur. Elle le vit ouvrir les yeux. Ils étaient d'un blanc laiteux. Poussant un hurlement de terreur, Elena sortit précipitemment de la pièce et redecendit dans la salle commune. Elle lut alors l'inscription au mur :

_D'abords les ennemis_

_Puis les traîtres,_

_ensuite viennes leurs soutien,_

_vers la fin, se sont les laches,_

_et dans les dernières seconde,_

_se seras toi. _

_Tu ne peux plus t'échapper._

_Je te tiens cette fois, Elena. _

_Tu ne peux plus fuir ton __destin._

Poussant un véritable cris, Elena se réveilla en sueur, dans son lit, Flora a ses côtés. Dans ses mains, un paquets de soie verte.

* * *

Pour la suite, une petite devinette : Qui sont les ennemis, les traîtres, le soutien et les lâches, dont parle le message ?

Donner moi votre avis et vos réponses en laissant une petite reviewe !


	9. Cadeau, et premier chagrin

Donc déjà, je suis désolé pour le temps, se chapitre était tout particulièrement dure a écrire... J'éspère qu'il sera a la hauteur des autres, c'est tout de même le plus long !

Voici une petite musique que je vous recommende pour lire se qui suit : **The All-American Rejects - Another Heart Calls**

Elle n'a RIEN a voir avec le chapitre, c'est juste que la musique me rappelle TOUT DE MEME ce chapitre... Bon je vais vous laisser lire tranquille...

Réponse au Reviews :

**Klaude et Alwena Weasley** : Se chapitre m'a prit du temps, j'espère que sa vous plaira, et que vous avez une idée de la suite !

* * *

9 : Cadeau, et premier chagrin.

Flora était réveiller depuis maintenant dix bonnes minutes. Pour cause, Elena se débattait dans son lit en hurlant le nom de dizaines de gens, dont certains étant a Grynfordor. Ses cris aillant réveiller tout leurs dortoir, Ginny et une autre filles dont Flora ne se souvenait plus le nom, était allé chercher le professeur Mc Gonnagal, pendant que Flora veillait sur elle. Elle attendait depuis quelque minutes déjà, quand son regard fut attiré par quelque chose de vert et carré sur son lit. Le paquet était de petite taille et enveloppé de soie verte. Son nom était écrit dessus, avec une écriture qu'elle aurait reconnu entre mille : Celle de Drago. Un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres quand elle commença a l'ouvrir. pourtant, elle arrêta son geste, Elena venant de poussé un cris plus étrange, et plus fort que les autres. Flora se pencha alors vers elle, lui prit la main, et la serra, se demandant quand Mc Gonnagal arriverait enfin, elle tuerait Ginny pour l'avoir fait attendre.

"_ Elena, tout va bien. Weasley fille est partit chercher Mc Gonnagal. Tout ira bien. Murmura Flora a l'intention d'Elena, mais elle n'était pas sur que son amie l'entende. Regardant anxieusement autours d'elle, Flora respira profondément avant de se tourner a nouveaux vers Elena. Elle avait ouvert les yeux. Elles se regardèrent pendant quelque seconde, avant qu'Elena ne tourne son regard vers le paquet que tenait Flora. Le paquet de son rêve.

"_Flora, va chercher Harry et Ron. Demanda Elena en se levant de son lit.

"_Pourquoi, Elena ? Que c'est il passé ? Réopndit Flora en bloquant la route a Elena.

"_Si on ne fait rien, ils vont mourir ! Comme nous tous. Expliqua rapidement Elena en s'habillant.

"_Se n'était qu'un rêve, Elena ! Arrête ton délire, d'accord ?

"_Se n'était pas un simple rêve ! Et n'ouvre pas se paquet ! Cria Elena en essayant d'arracher le paquet des mains de Flora.

"_Pourquoi ? Je sais que se paquet viens de Drago. C'est son écriture. Se défendit Flora en empêchant Elena de s'approcher du paquet.

"_Tu en est sur ? Complètement sur ? Je pense que c'est un piège, Flora. Fait moi confiance. Dit Elena en tendant la main pour prendre le paquet.

"_C'est a moi. J'en fait se que je veux. Répondit Flora en ouvrant le paquet. Elena ferma les yeux, s'attendant a une explosion. Quand elle les rouvrit, Flora n'avait pas bouger. Elle regardait fixement le paquet, avec des yeux ronds.

"_Alors ? Questionna Elena en s'approchant. Pour toute réponse, Flora sortit le présent qui se trouvait dans le paquet. C'était un magnifique collier en argent, avec un pendentif en forme de coeur en diamants. Une larmes roula le long de la joue de Flora, un larme de joie. Elena compris quand Flora lui tendit le mot qui accompagné le présent :

_Je suis désolé pour tout se que j'ai fait,_

_Si je t'ai blessé, je m'en excuse. _

_Je pensais t'offrir se collier le jour de ton anniversaire,_

_mais voilà. __J'espère __qu'il te plaira._

_A demain,_

_D.M._

"_Dit donc, il y va fort Malefoy pour se faire pardonner ! Plaisanta Elena en rendant le mot a Flora. A ses mots, Flora rougit violemment et laissa Elena sortir du dortoir devant elle. C'est ensemble qu'elle arrivèrent dans le dortoir des garçons de Grynfondor. Flora venait juste d'accrocher son collier, et elle s'amusait a le faire tournoyé pour voire les lumières se reflétés au murs. Bizarrement, cela mettait mal a l'aise Elena, comme si quelque chose d'horrible allait se produire. Quand elles poussèrent la porte du dortoir, les garçons se mirent a crier, disant qu'ils dormaient. Sans les écoutés, Elena se dirigea vers le lit, le même que dans son rêve, et tira les rideaux. Harry était là, a moitié réveillé. Il mit ses lunettes et se tourna vers Elena, les yeux mis clos.

"_Quesquisepasse ? Marmonna t-il d'une voix éteinte.

"_Harry ! Dit Elena en sautant au cou du brun qui en fut très étonné, mais content. Il resserra ses bras sur Elena, et l'attira contre lui. Assise, là, lové contre lui, la tête sur son épaule, elle se sentait bien, même si elle savait que se n'était pas sa place. Elle devrait être assise dans le bureau de Dumbledore, son père adoptif. Pourtant, elle ne voulait pas se lever, elle ne voulait pas partir. Elle releva la tête, et ses yeux croisèrent se émeraudes d'Harry. Elle sourit et il se pencha légèrement vers elle mais elle l'arrêta d'un regard.

"_Il y a un problème ? Demanda t-il, inquiet, alors que tout le dortoire retenait son souffle, Flora et Ron, posés côte a côte, doucement appuyer l'un contre l'autre.

"_Je... je pense qu'il faut qu'on... parle... Murmura Elena en se levant. Pour toute réponse, Harry hocha la tête. Ils sortirent, laissant derrière eux le dortoir qui pariait sur leurs relation, et la durée de celle ci, si bien sur, elle existait. Derrière la porte, le silence régnait. Elena ne savait trop par quoi commencer et, sentant ses joues devenir rouges , baissa la tête.

"_Alors ? Dit Harry, brisant le silence gêner qui c'était installé.

"_Je... je pense qu'il ne faut pas qu'on... Je veux dire, je ne te connais pas, et tu ne me connais pas... Tenta Elena en faisant de grand geste, sans pour autant regarder Harry.

"_Tu ne m'aime pas. Coupa Harry en baissant les yeux.

"_Se n'est pas la question... Continua Elena en levant la tête vers Harry. Elle ne put échapper a son regard émeraudes, regard qu'elle appréciait tant.

"_Si, Elena. Dit le clairement. Si... Si tu ne veut pas, je respecterais...

"_ Harry, je... Murmura t-elle en fermant les yeux, retenant ses larmes qui menaçaient de couler.

"_Je vois... Répondit sur le même ton, se retournant car son nom venait d'être crié du bas des escaliers. Il se tourna et ne put échapper Hermione qui lui sauta au cou pour l'embrasser sauvagement. Le brun, surprit, essaya de se dégager et regarda dans la direction d'Elena. Trop surprise, celle ci n'avait pas bougé et fixait d'un regard mauvais Hermione. Lentement, elle se tourna vers Harry et lui lança un regard de pitié et de dégout, avant de s'éloigner vers on dortoir. Sur la route elle croisa Ginny qui la bouscula.

"_Tu ne pourra pas toujours cacher qui est ton mage noir de père... Murmura Ginny en s'éloignant, lui lançant un regard de pur Haine. Pourtant, Elena ne comprit pas tout de suite le sens de la phrase, repensant plutôt a Hermione se précipitant sur Harry. Laissant quelques larmes s'échapper de ses yeux, elle s'appuya sur son lit a baldaquin, des sanglots incontrôlables secouant sa poitrine, des torrents se déversant de ses yeux, une lame d'acier s'enfonçait dans son coeur, pendant que des milliers d'aiguilles la poignardait. Elle en avait le souffle couper tellement la douleur était présente, presque vivante. Pourtant, elle se releva et se tourna vers la porte. Apuyé a la chambranle, se tenait le professeur McGonnagal.

"_Sa va, ? Demanda Minerva en s'approchant de la jeune fille qui essuyait précipitamment ses larmes.

"_Oui. Il faut que je vois Albus. C'est très très urgent. Répondit Elena en relevant la tête. Elle regarda dans les yeux sa professeur de Métamorphose et se leva.

"_Je ne pense pas que se soit une bonne idée...

"_C'est important. J'aimerais que Flora soit là aussi... et... Et Potter. Conclu la jeune fille en se dirigeant vers la porte.

"_Elena, le professeur Dumbledore adore les Fizbiwiz... Dit malicieusement McGonnagal en passant a côté d'Elena. La jeune rouge et or sourit et s'éloigna trouvé son amie et Harry. Elle les trouva assit côte a côte dans la salle commune. Harry avait la tête dans les mains, et Flora lui frottait l'épaule pour le réconforté. Elena s'approcha doucement. Quand Flora l'aperçut, elle sourit et tapa sur l'épaule d'Harry qui releva la tête, avant de suivre le regard de Flora et de se tourner vers elle. Ils restèrent un moment comme ça, a se regarder dans le blanc des yeux. Puis, Harry se leva et se dirigea lentement vers elle. Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais Elena posa une main sur sa bouche pour l'empêcher d'aller plus loin. Elle sourit doucement et baissa les yeux, avant de laisser retomber sa main.

"_Il faut aller voir Dumbledore... Murmura t-elle en commençant a s'éloigner.

"_On se voit après ? Demanda Flora en s'éloignant dans le sens inverse.

"_Non. Toi aussi tu viens. Répondit Elena en regardant Flora dans les yeux. Les deux jeunes filles se sourirent. Ils partirent donc tous les trois vers le bureau de Dumbledore.

"_Ca, tu vas le me payer Elena... Murmura Ginny en plissant les yuex vers la porte ou venait de disparaitre Harry.

"_Tu vas payer, Flora, pour avoir poser les yeux sur lui... Marmonna Hermione, non loin de Ginny, même si aucune des deux n'avait repairer l'autre...

* * *

Personne n'a trouvé pour ma petite devinette ?

Bon, je vais vous en posez une autre, qu'elle sera la vengeance d'Hermione et Ginny ?

J'attends vos réponses, sinon, pas de chapitre suivant ! Na !

* * *

Lyrics de **The All-American Rejects - Another Heart Calls :**

**_Do you remember when we didn't care _**Te rappelles-tu lorsque l'on ne se souciait de rien**_  
We were just two kids that took the moment when it was there _**_Nous étions juste deux enfants vivant le moment présent_**_  
Do you remember you at all _**_Te rappelles-tu de tout_**_  
Another heart calls _**_Un autre cri du cœur_****

**_Yeah I remember when we stole the night _**_Ouais je me suis souvenu que nous avons commencé ce soir_**_  
We'd lie awake dreaming til the sun would wash the sky _**_Nous restions allongés, éveillés mais en plein rêve jusqu'à ce que le soleil nettoie le ciel_****

**_Just as soon as I see you _**_Aussitôt que je t'ai vu_**_  
Oh didn't I, oh didn't I tell you _**_Oh je ne t'ai pas, oh je ne t'ai pas dit_**_  
As deep as I need you_**_A quel point j'avais besoin de toi,_**_  
You wanna leave it all _**_Tu veux abandonner tout ça_****

**_What can I do ? _**_Que puis-je faire ?_**_  
Say it's true _**_Dis moi que c'est vrai _**_  
Fore everyting that matters breaks in two _**_Avant que tout ce qui a de l'importance ne se brise en deux_**_  
Say it's true _**_Dis moi que c'est vrai_**_  
I'll never ask for anyone but you _**_Je ne veux personne d'autre que toi__  
_**_  
Talk to me _**_Regardes moi_**_  
I'm throwing myself in front of you _**_Je me jette devant toi__  
_**_This could be the last mistake that I would ever want to do _**_Cela pourrait être la dernière erreur que je puisse faire_**_  
All I ever do is give it's time you see my point of view _**_Tout ce que j'ai fait est donner, il est temps que tu saches ce que j'en pense_****

**_Just as soon as I see you _**_Aussitôt que je t'ai vu_**_  
Oh didn't I, oh didn't I tell you _**_Oh je ne t'ai pas, oh je ne t'ai pas dit_**_  
As deep as I need you _**_A quel point j'avais besoin de toi,_**_  
You want to leave it all _**_Tu veux abandonner tout ça_****

**_What can I do ? _**_Que puis-je faire ?_**_  
Say it's true _**_Dis moi que c'est vrai_**_  
Fore everyting that matters breaks in two _**_Avant que tout ce qui a de l'importance ne se brise en deux_**_  
Say it's true _**_Dis moi que c'est vrai_**_  
I'll never ask for anyone but you _**_Je ne veux personne d'autre que toi_****

**_But I know all you want is to figure it out _**_Mais je sais que tu souhaites tout découvrir_**_  
And God knows I do too _**_Et dieu sais que je le veux aussi_**_  
What can I do ? _**_Que puis-je faire ?_**_  
Say it's true _**_Dis moi que c'est vrai_**_  
I'll never ask for anyone but you _**_Je ne veux personne d'autre que toi_****

**_Oh oh oh oh.. Oh oh oh oh _**___Oh oh oh oh.. Oh oh oh oh_**_  
__Oh oh oh oh.. Oh oh oh oh _**_______Oh oh oh oh.. Oh oh oh oh __  
**Oh oh oh oh.. Oh oh oh oh **____Oh oh oh oh.. Oh oh oh oh __  
**La la la la la.**.____La la la la la.._

_**I'm sorry **__Je suis désolé__ Et alors ?__  
**But you don't think I've said enough **__Mais tu ne penses pas que je t'ai tout dit__  
**I'm sorry **__Je suis désolé__  
**I don't care **__Je m'en fiche__  
**You were never there **__Tu n'étais jamais là_

_**Just as soon as I see you **__Aussitôt que je t'ai vu__  
**Oh didn't I, oh didn't I tell you **__Oh je ne t'ai pas, oh je ne t'ai pas dit__  
**As deep as I need you **__A quel point j'avais besoin de toi,__  
**You wanna leave it al**l __Tu veux abandonner tout ça__  
**What can I do ?** Que puis-je faire ?  
**Say it's true** Dis moi que c'est vrai  
**Before everyting that matters breaks in two** Avant que tout ce qui a de l'importance ne se brise en deux  
**Say it's true** Dis moi que c'est vrai  
**I'll never ask for anyone but you** Je ne veux personne d'autre que toi_

_**But I know all that you want is to figure it out** Mais je sais que tu souhaites tout découvrir  
_**_And God knows I do too_**_ Et dieu sait que je le veux aussi  
**What can I do ?** Que puis-je faire ? __**Say it's true** Dis moi que c'est vrai __**I'll never ask for anyone but you** __Je ne veux personne d'autre que toi_

**_Oh oh oh oh.. Oh oh oh oh _**___Oh oh oh oh.. Oh oh oh oh_**_  
I'll never ask for anyone but you _**_Je ne veux personne d'autre que toi_**_  
Oh oh oh oh.. Oh oh oh oh _**___Oh oh oh oh.. Oh oh oh oh_**_  
I'll never ask for anyone but you _**___Je ne veux personne d'autre que toi_**_  
Oh oh oh oh.. Oh oh oh oh _**___Oh oh oh oh.. Oh oh oh oh_**_  
I'll never ask for anyone but you _**_Je ne veux personne d'autre que toi_**_  
Oh oh oh oh.. Oh oh oh oh _**___Oh oh oh oh.. Oh oh oh oh_**_  
I'll never ask for anyone but you _**_Je ne veux personne d'autre que toi_**_  
Oh oh oh oh.. Oh oh oh oh _**___Oh oh oh oh.. Oh oh oh oh_**_  
I'll never ask for anyone but you _**_Je ne veux personne d'autre que toi_**_  
Oh oh oh oh.. Oh oh oh oh_**___Oh oh oh oh.. Oh oh oh oh_


	10. Explications

Bon, j'aimerais vous remercier, vous tous, qui laisser des reviews, et qui suivez ma Fiction depuis le début... Alors MERCI !

Diclaimer habituel : tout est a JKR, sauf quelque personnage, sortie du mon imagination...

**Réponse au Reviews :**

**Klaude ** : Seulement un triangle ? J'avais pensé a un carré ... *Petit rire sadique* Non, se n'est pas tout a fait VRAI mais j'y pense et je crois qu'il se POURRAIT que ça se termine ainsi... Je ne dirais rien de plus ... *Clin d'oeil*

**Alewna Weasley** : Salut toi ! ... A ton avis, se serais trop simple ! *Rire très sadique* Mais ça viendra peut être ! Niark Niark Niark !

Rappel des personnages "inventés" :

**Elena** : Adopté par Dumbledore. Fille de Voldemort (dans le chapitre un , c'est dit). Amie avec Flora Duncan. Déteste Hermione et Ginny. Amoureuse de Harry. Intrigué par J-P. Est a Grynfondor (ben oui, il fallait sans douter...)

**Flora Duncan** : Cousine de Harry. Fille d'un certain Black (Sirius ou Regulus...), qui serait mort, considère donc que son père est Pierre Duncan. Amie d'Elena. Déteste Ginny, et semble se "foutre royalement" d'Hermione. Amoureuse de Drago. Est a Grynfondor (Encore une Grynfondor? Mais qu'es ce que je leurs trouve a la fin ? )

**Jean-Paul** : Serdaigle. Cheveux bouclé, grand. A failli embrassé Elena. Doit l'aimer. (Que dire d'autre ?) et c'est tout l'instant ( et oui ^^) !

**Louise Tadual : **Poufsoufle. Grande avec des cheveux qui lui tombe pathétiquement sur les épaules. Fille d'une amie, de la mère de Flora. Semble exaspérante.

* * *

10 : Explications

Alors que nos trois amis se dirigeait vers le bureau du directeur, lui, Lucuis Malefoy, si trouvait déjà. Depuis plus d'une heure, il essayait de faire céder se vieux fous de Dumbledore, pour l'organisation d'un mariage.

"_Pourquoi n'êtes vous pas d'accord ? Je vous dit qu'ils seront juste fiancés, puis mariés, mais pas avant leurs sixième année ! Et je leurs laissent jusqu'à leurs troisième années pour se décider, puisque vous y tenez ! S'écria Lucius en fixant les yeux bleus du vieil homme.

"_ Je comprend bien, mais, s'ils souhaitent se mariés, ils m'en feront part, mais je refuse qu'un mariage qui n'est pas baser sur l'amour, soit célébrer dans mon école... Répondit calmement Dumbledore.

"_Se ne seras plus votre école pour très longtemps... Marmonna Lucius en secouant la tête.

"_Je vous demande Pardon ?

"_Rien. Répondit Lucius car on toquait a la porte du bureau. Il se leva et regarda le directeur ouvrir la porte. Il y avait trois enfant, une jeunes filles au cheveux noir de jais qui lui disait vaguement quelque chose, Potter, et la jeune Duncan, qu'il reconnu a ses cheveux châtains, et a son air supérieur.

"_Ah, Elena, Harry et ... Miss. Duncan, c'est ça ? Demanda Albus en ouvrant la porte pour les laisser entrer.

"_Bonjour, Flora... Dit poliment Lucius, un rictus mauvais, collé au visage, en s'approchant de la jeune fille qui eu un mouvement de recule en le voyant.

"_ Bonjour ... Murmura Flora en s'éloignant encore d'un pas.

"_Je suis ravis de te revoir. Alors, comme se passe ta scolarité ?

"_Bi...Bien, merci... Répondit Flora en serrant les poings.

"_J'espère te voir au manoir cet hiver... Tu nous manques... Beaucoup. Conclu t-il avec un signe de tête, son rictus s'élargissant devant la peur de la jeune fille, avant de saluer le directeur et de partir. Le silence qu'il laissa derrière lui était si pesant, que toute personne présentent dans la pièce avaient du mal a respirer.

"_ Miss. Duncan, êtes vous au courant, des projets de ? Demanda Dumbledore, dominant de toute sa hauteur Flora qui se recroquevilla sous le regard persan du directeur.

"_Tout dépends de quoi, ou de qui il s'agit...

"_D'un mariage. Entre deux élèves. De sang-pur. Vous savez a quoi je fais allusion, n'est ce pas ? Continua le vieil homme en allant s'asseoir a son bureau.

"_Ou..Oui... Répondit Flora, respirant plus régulièrement.

"_Entre qui et qui ?

"_Drago Malfoy et... Moi. Répondit timidement Flora en regardant la mâchoire d'Harry se décroché a moitié, et le regard effaré d'Elena.

"_Je vois... Mais se n'est pas de cela que vous êtes venus m'entretenir je suppose...

"_Non. Je veux savoir qui sont mes parents. Demanda Elena en s'avançant, donnant au passage un coup de coude dans les côtes de Harry - pour faire quitter l'air abasourdis qu'il avait sur le visage - qu'elle trouvait complètement idiot. Dumbledore regarda sa fille adoptive. Elle était encore si jeune pour savoir ça... Si innocente, pour pouvoir assumer sa parenté... Mais cela faisait des années qu'il s'était résolu a lui dire au moment ou elle lui demanderais. D'un geste las, il fit apparaître deux nouvelles chaises devant son bureau, et invita les élèves a s'asseoir. Quand il fut tous assis, il se redressa légèrement dans son fauteuil et commença son récit.

"_Il y a trente ans, une jeune femme du nom de Jenna Margerie - ta mère - a vue le jour. C'était une Sang-Pur, et sa famille, une des plus riche du monde des sorcier. Elle étudia ici, réussissant tout, et elle était d'un beauté extraordinaire. Ses cheveux était noir de jais, ses yeux d'un bleu acier - oui, comme toi - et semblait indestructible.

"Quand elle quitta Poudlard, elle était auréolé de gloire, et était promise a un grand avenir. Ses parents, voulant la voire marier, la promise a un homme, Tom Elvis Jedusor, que vous connaissé maintenant, sous le nom de Voldmort.

"Au début, aucun des deux ne fut d'accord, bien qu'ils savaient que c'était... Inévitable... Voulant chacun un brillant avenir, et cela ne pouvait se faire sans l'autre.

"Lui, plus vieux qu'elle, finit pourtant par tomber amoureux, de cette jeune fille, qu'il avait tant mépriser. Il lui fit la cours pendant dix ans, sans que jamais elle ne céda a ses demandes, ni a ses promesses. Vous devez vous doutez, qu'il était furax surtout qu'il était déjà a la tête des Mangemorts, et pour lui prouver son amour, il détruisait des centaines de maisons, tuait des familles entières, dans le but de lui montré qu'il était le maître du monde.

"Jenna tomba enceinte, juste avant la mort de Voldemort, celui ci croyant que s'il tuait Harry, il pourrait vivre pour élever sa fille. Il se trompait. Mais se qu'il faut que vous sachiez, c'est qu'il n'ait pas mort, comme beaucoup le pense, en faisant une cicatrice a Harry. Je ne sais pas comment cela c'est produit, mais le sortilège de ta mère, Harry, a marché avec un retard, il la priver de ses pouvoir, mais il a gardé son corps, jusqu'à la mort de Jenna. C'est là, qu'il a disparu. Mais il n'ait pas mort.

Termina Dumbledore, regardant tours a tours Harry, Elena et Flora. Le silence dans le bureau, laissait a prévoir une explosion de colère, de la part d'Elena, assez proche. Tous attendirent. Puis, sans prévenir, Elena se leva et se mit a crier que c'était faux, que tout ça n'était qu'une blague, ou un mauvais rêve. Personne n'essaya de la calmer, un étant trop vieux, un autre étant trop en colère ou stupéfait, et la dernière, parce qu'elle était tout simplement morte de rire, écroulé par terre, tellement elle riait. Le directeur, trouvant les réactions des jeunes gens disproportionné ou trop passive, leurs demanda de se calmer, et de s'asseoir. Flora se releva, pleurant de rire, et fit de son mieux pour s'arrêter. Harry tourna un regard mort vers le directeur, regard qui ressemblait a celui d'un mort-vivant, mais qui expliquait clairement qu'il était déchiré entre son amour pour Elena, et le fait que c'était son père qui avait détruit sa famille, essayait de le tuer lui, et que d'une manière, il devait la détester. Quand Elena s'assit et qu'elle tourna son regard vers celui qui, depuis sa plus jeune enfance, lui avait enseigné tout se qu'il y avait a savoir. Tout sauf ça. Sauf de qui elle descendait.

"_Monsieur... Se... se n'est pas possible... Elena est a Grynfondor... Et elle ne ressemble pas... du tout a Voldemort... Dit Flora, sa phrase entre coupé par son rire, qui commençait tout juste a se calmer.

"_Pourtant, c'est vrai. Elena Elvis Margerie, est la fille de Voldemort et de Jenna Margerie. Voyant que les adolescent ne le croyait pas, il demanda a parler a Harry seul a seul pendant cinq minutes. Flora, arrêtant de rire, prit Elena par le bras et la força a franchir la porte. Puis elle la referma sur elle deux. Quand elles furent sur que Dumbledore allait parlé, elles collèrent leurs oreilles a la porte, pour pouvoir entendre se qu'il avait a dire de si important a Harry.

"_Se n'est pas vrai ? N'es ce pas, Monsieur ? Demanda Harry, d'une voix cassé, au vieux directeur qui lui sourit.

"_Non, Harry. Tout est vrai. C'est bien le père d'Elena, et il a bien tué tes parents, par amour, même si jamais il ne l'admettra.

"_On parle de Voldemort, là, Monsieur ! Il est vil, cruel, sans coeur, et sa fille doit l'être aussi ! Hurla Harry en se levant.

"_Calme toi, Harry. Je sais que c'est dur a admettre mais...

"_Comment pouvez vous le savoir ? Vous ne savez rien de se que je ressens !

"_Harry...

"_Il n'y a pas de Harry qui tienne ! Cette fille, c'est le pire fléau, qui, a part peut être son père, est mis les pieds dans cette école ! C'est la fille d'un meurtrier! D'un assassin ! Cria Harry. Derrière la porte, Elena retenait ses larmes, savant pertinemment qu'Harry avait raison. Elle ne méritait rien d'autre que de la haine. Pendant une seconde, elle avait crue qu'elle pouvait mérité son amour, qu'il pardonnerait les erreurs de son père, qu'il ne les rejetterait pas sur elle. Elle avait été folle de pensé ça. Comment avait elle pu y croire ? Elena se tourna vers Flora qui lui sourit tristement.

"_Ca m'ait égale, quoique est fait ton père, tu es différente. Murmura Flora. Elena sourit et elles retournèrent a l'écoute de la conversation (N.D.A : ça se dit ?)

"_ Je pense, Harry, qu'elle a le droit a une chance. Elle n'ait pas lui, et il n'ait pas elle. La preuve, elle est a Grynfondor, Harry. Donne lui sa chance. Laisse la te montrer qui elle est. Supplia presque Dumbledore en se levant pour poser sa main sur l'épaule d'Harry. Celui-ci se dégagea. Il jeta un regard mauvais au Directeur et ouvrit la porte. Quand il vit Elena et Flora, il tira sa cousine par le bras, et partit non sans murmurer a l'adresse d'Elena :

"_Si tu t'approche encore de moi ou de ma cousine, je te promet que tu vas le regretter... Sur ses mots il partit. Elena, sous le choc, tomba sur le sol, et se mit a pleurer. Elle déversa toute les larmes de son corps, sans s'arrêter, se laissant porté par son chagrin. Dumbledore, ne savant comment réagir, vient s'asseoir a côté d'Elena et la prit par les épaules, se disant que Rogue, qu'elle considérait comme son frère, serait peut être mieux si prendre. Dans la salle commune des Grynfondor, au même moment, Flora et Harry se disputait :

"_Je t'interdis de t'approcher d'elle ! Hurlait le brun.

"_Et pourquoi ? Elle est différente ! C'est toi tu es étroit d'esprit, stupide, de croire qu'elle lui ressemble ! Ouvre les yeux, Harry, tu l'aime et tu sais que se n'est pas vrai, elle ne lui ressemble pas ! Répondait Flora en hurlant tout aussi fort.

"_Je croyais que je l'aimais, mais c'est faux ! Elle a tué mes parents !

"_C'est son père !

"_C'est exactement la même chose ! Tel père telle fille ! Cria Harry, ne laissant pas a Flora le temps de répondre.

"_Tu es... Commença Flora en le suivant vers le dortoir des garçons.

"_Ecoute moi bien, Flora. Je ne veux pas me disputer avec toi. Mais je t'interdis de t'approcher d'elle. Déjà que tu vas te marier a Malefoy... Alors, si en plus, j'apprends que tu fréquente encore cette fille, je te prévins... Je vais même demander a Ginny de te surveiller, pour éviter que tu ne t'approche d'elle.

"_Harry... Non, écoute moi... Supplia Flora en obligeant Harry a redescendre d'une marche .

"_Non. Coupa Harry en se dégageant et en montant dans son dortoir, ne se retournant même pas quand il entendit les sanglots de sa cousine.


	11. Pause avant les cours

Bon, ce chapitre n'est pas le meilleure. ET vous savez déjà presque tout... Mais bon. Si vous êtes là, c'est que ça vous interresse, alors je vous laisse a votre lecture !

Réponses au Reviews :

**Klaude : **ben, oui, il faut bien une vivtime et Harry est tout désigné... Oui, je suis d'accord (bien que je trouve le personnage de Dumbledore pas trop mal...) je trouve qu'il devrait dire la vérité, c'est un peu lourd a la fin...

**Alwena Weasley : **Seulement **Fiancé **! Non, je n'en fait pas trop, mais c'était prévisible ! ^^ Non ?

J'ai une devinette pour toi :

a ton avis, Flora est la fille de :

A) Sirius Black

B) Regulus Black

C) un frère caché des deux précédents, mais toujours un Black.

(N.D.A : Vous avez tous le droit de donner votre opinion ! )

**Declaimer** : Tout est JKR sauf quelque personnage, sortie tout droit de mon imagination, ainsi que l'histoire qui m'appartient...

* * *

11 : Pause avant les cours

Elena, après avoir bien pleuré, se dirigea d'un pas rageur vers le dortoir des Grynfondor. Pourtant, arrivé devant le portrait de la grosse dame, elle se demanda si sa place était toujours ici, ou plutôt chez les Serpentard. Ne se posant pas plus de questions, elle donna le mot de passe, et passa la porte. Elle trouva Flora, en larme, assise sur un fauteuil, seule. Quand elle la vit, Flora se leva, et s'aprocha d'elle. Elle essuya rapidement ses larmes et sourit bravement a Elena.

"_ Que c'est il passé ? Demanda Elena en prenant Flora par le bras.

"_Oh, rien, Harry, m'a juste interdit de t'approcher, et je suis sous la surveillance de minimiose-belette.

"_Quoi ? Répondit Elena, alors qu'elle montait les escaliers menant a leurs dortoir.

"_Quoi, quoi ? Il est inquiet, après se qu'il... nous avons appris...

"_Je... Flora, si tu veux l'écouter, je ne t'en voudrais pas... A ses mots, elles étaient arrivés à la porte, et Flora sourit a Elena. Puis elles éclatèrent de rire et partir se coucher.

Le lendemain, quand Elena se réveilla, elle ne trouva pas Flora. Se disant que son amie était sûrement déjà levée, Elena se dépêcha de s'habillé, et partit la rejoindre dans la grande-salle. Quand elle arriva, la première chose qu'elle remarqua fut que tout le monde chuchotait sur son passage, et la regardait de travers. Ignorant tout le monde, elle se dirigea vers la table des Grynfondor. Elle trouva Flora assise a côté de Ron, Minimose-belette, Hermione et... Harry. A se vue, le coeur d'Elena manqua un battement. Il était si craquant, ses lunettes mises légèrement de travers et ses cheveux tout ébouriffés. Elle prit une grande inspiration et s'approcha. Ron fut le premier a l'apercevoir, et il s'étouffa avec son jus de citrouille, avant de donner un coup de coude a Harry qui se tourna vers elle. Elena crut distingué dans ses prunelle quelque chose qu'elle prit pour de la tristesse, ou du regret, mais elle se reprit quand il la regarda durement. Pourtant, Elena continua a avancer vers eux.

"_Salut... Murmura t-elle quand elle fut près deux. Seul un silence de mort lui répondit. Puis, dans un silence religieux, Harry se leva, suivis de Ron. Ginny se décala, et tout les autres présent a la table, se décalèrent dans un même mouvement. Rougissant violemment, elle s'assit a côtés de Flora qui lui sourit gentiment.

"_Elena, c'est vrai ? Commença Hermione.

"_De quoi ?

"_Que tu es la fille de... Tu-sais-qui... Termina Hermione en baissant la voix.

"_Oui. Mais, ne t'en fait pas, je n'ai nullement l'intention de te tuer seulement parce que tu es d'origine Moldue. La rassura Elena en se servant du jus de Citrouille.

"_Merci. Je voulais te dire que pour moi, la réaction des garçon est démesuré, et que se n'est pas parce que tu es la fille de V...Voldemort, qu'il faut en vouloir.

"_Hermione, si tu le criais, sur tout les toits, je suis sur que tout le monde voudrait le savoir... Répliqua Flora a la place d'Elena.

"_Oh, mais tout le monde est déjà au courant ! Répondit Ginny avec un sourire mauvais.

"_Toi, mini Belette, la ferme ! S'enflamma Flora.

"_Toi, la ferme ! Tu es comme toute les autres, les Sangs-Purs, a te pavané sous prétexte te son Sang est le mieux, alors que tout le monde c'est que c'est faux ! Hurla Ginny.

"_ Ginny ! Cria Hermione en se levant face a la rousse.

"_ Quoi ? ne me dis pas que tu es de leurs côté ?

"_Elle ne te le diras pas, ne t'en fais pas pour ça. Répondit méchamment Flora.

"_Oui, bon, on pourais régler ça plus tard ? Là, on mange... Bougonna Elena en baissant le nez vers son assiette.

"_Ginny, Flora, vous allez devoir passer la journée ensemble, que vous le vouliez ou non. Harry vous a jetez un sort, qui fait que vous ne pouvez pas vous séparé plus de dix minutes. Donc, essayé de vous entendre. A ses mots, Flora recracha son jus de citrouille, et Ginny, failli tomber de son banc. Hermione, jeta un regard a Elena, pour lui demander de l'aide, mais celle ci ne semblait rien remarqué.

"_QUOI ? Je vais devoir passer ma journée avec toi ? Hurla Flora.

"_Oui, donc essayons de s'entendre, car ne t'en fait pas, ça ne me plaît pas non plus. Répliqua Ginny en fronçant les sourcils, mais elle tendit tout de même sa main a Flora. La jeune fille, eu un sourire comique et serra la main de Ginny, bien qu'elle se l'essuya après. La paix était signée, pour un moment du moins. Quand Hermione les vit se serré la main, elle eut un grand sourire, et commença a mangé son toast. Ginny et Flora était entrain de mettre au point un terrain d'entente, Elena, elle mangea en se remémorant la conversation, quand soudain, elle se rappela une chose qu'avait dit Hermione. Elle posa délicatement son bol, puis se tourna lentement vers la brunette qui révisais sa Méthamorphose.

"_Hermione... Tu as bien dit, que tout le monde était au courant, sur le fait que je suis la fille de Voldemort. Au nom du mage noir, Hermione sursauta, et sourit a Elena.

"_Oh, euh, oui... Et bien... Tu n'est pas au courant que, hier, quelqu'un a écrit sur le mur d'un couloir, avant de stupefixé, du moins je pense, MissTeigne? Et... Le... le message, disait que... La descendante de... Salazar... Etait a l'école, a Grynfondor, et après... après ... il y avait ton nom, et le nom de ton père... Et... Et... Dumbledore, se matin, a dit que pour ta sécurité... Toi, Flora et Ginny, vous deviez sautez une classe... Donc, maintenant, vous êtes en deuxième année... Expliqua Hermione, sa voix se baissant au fur et a mesure. Flora et Ginny, s'arrêtèrent net de parler et regardèrent, horrifié, Hermione. Elena, elle, sourit ironiquement, avant de se lever, remarqua, que, comme par magie, un emploie du temps de deuxième année venait d'apparaître devant elle. Ginny et Flora, la bouche ouverte, façon poisson rouge, regardait elle aussi leurs emploie du temps, qui c'était matérialisé devant elle. Hermione, très contente, leurs donna des manuels, puis leurs dit de venir, leurs cours allait commencer. Flora et Ginny se regardèrent et se levèrent, bientôt suivis pas Elena. Elle et Flora, commencèrent a discuter, laissant un peu d'avance a Ginny et Hermione. Puis, sans raison apparente, Flora tira la langue a Ginny.

"_Tu es vraiment une gamine des fois. Rigola Elena.  
"_Je sais. Tiens, j'y pense, ma mère voudrait savoir si tu voudrais venir chez moi pendant les vacanse de Noël, ne t'en fait pas, elle a déjà demandé a Dumbledore, qui veut que se soit toi qui choisisse. Bien sur, il y aura Harry, peut être Louise, et Drago. Ca te tente ? Demanda Flora, alors qu'elles arrivèrent ne salle de Métamorphose, ou se trouvait déjà Drago, Harry et tout les autres.

* * *

Bon, bon bon... Alors, qu'en pensez vous ? Reviews please !


	12. Si tu prépare la paix

Bon, ce chapitre n'est pas le meilleure. ET vous savez déjà presque tout... Mais bon. Si vous êtes là, c'est que ça vous interresse, alors je vous laisse a votre lecture !

Réponses au Reviews :

**Klaude : **Cela devais arriver , vu qu'il est tout de même un peu... Sénile et qu'il fait tout dans l'ombre... Mais, peut être cela leurs sera profitable ?... ^^

**alwena weasley : **Ba, tu t'attendais a quoi ? A se qu'il fasse 500 pages ? c'est un pose avant les cours, comme le dit le titre, donc c'est normale qu'il ne soit pas long... Sinon oui c'est bien lui ( dommage que tu ne l'ai pas dit a l'aide d'une Reviews...) ! Tu as trouvé ! C'est bien !

**Declaimer** : Tout est JKR sauf quelque personnage, sortie tout droit de mon imagination, ainsi que l'histoire qui m'appartient...

* * *

12 : Si tu prépare la paix...

Quand elles arrivèrent, il ne restait déjà plus de place de trois. Hermione, s'assit donc a côté de Ron, qui lui avait réservé la place depuis longtemps, Flora a côté de Drago qui la regarda, complètement perdus, Ginny derrière elle, a côté de Pansy, et Elena se retrouva a côté de Dean Seamus, qui lui parlait de Quiditch et de sport Moldu dont elle se fichait totalement.

"_Voici donc vos trois nouveau camarades... Comme votre retard dans le programme est assez... Grand, vous aurez le droit a des cours particulier avec les meilleures élèves de cette classe... et , vous vous occuperez d'eux. Maintenant commençons. Harry, perplexe regarda Hermione, qui prenait des notes, un sourire guilleret plaqué sur les lèvres. Quand il se tourna vers Flora, il sentit la colère montez. Drago montrait a Flora comment transformé un animal en verre, tout en faisant des blagues stupides, qui faisait pourtant rire Flora. Sous le coup de la colère, il se tourna vers Ginny, comme pour lui demander de les séparer. Pourtant, il ne le fit pas, le spectacle souffrant a lui étant tellement plus intéressant. Parkinson venait de transformer son chat en verre, mais la bouche était resté, ainsi que les poils, se qui donnait un verre poilu, capable de miaulé. A côté, Ginny riait méchamment, mais au moment ou ses yeux rencontrèrent se d'Harry, elle devient si rouge qu'Harry en aurait été presque désolé pour elle.

"_Harry... Murmura Hermione en lui donnant un cou dans les côtes. Quand il se retourna, il vit que Ron venait de faire la même erreur que Pansy, sauf que lui, sa baguette étant brisé, il était normale qu'elle ne marchait pas correctement. Il prit un aut exaspérer et se concentra a nouveau sur l'animal qu'il était censé transformer.

"_Hermione, c'est quoi la formule ? Demanda t-il a sa voisine qui regardait Drago et Flora rire ensemble.

"__Ferre a verto_. (N.D.A : _Je ne sais pas comment on l'écrit alors... Bref..._) Répondit Hermione sans détourné le regard de Drago, qui avait prit la main de Flora pour lui montré le geste a faire.

"_Sa va, Hermione ? Continua Harry, voyant bien que son ami n'allait pas bien.

"_Je... Oui... Harry, que pense tu des fiançailles de ta cousine ? Continua Hermione en détournant enfin les yeux.

"_Je trouve que c'est un peu... précipité, mais ils ont l'air de bien s'entendre alors... Et je ne peux rien y faire. Répondit Harry en fronçant les sourcils. IL voulut a nouveau interrogé Hemione, mais celle ci c'était détourné et reprenait son exercice. A quelque table de là, Elena regardait Harry, n'écoutant pas se que son voisin lui disait. Pourtant, quand elle vit qu'Harry semblait l'avoir oublié, elle était tellement furieuse qu'elle se tourna vers son voisin :

"_Sais tu seulement qui je suis ? Demanda t-elle; sa voix basse et calme faisant sursauter le jeune homme.

"_Non. Répondit il, souriant de toute ses dents.

"_La fille de Voldemort, et si tu ne te tais pas dans les secondes qui suives, personne ne pourra te reconnaître, tellement tu auras, changé... Menaça Elena, la voix toujours dangereusement basse. Le jeune homme, tellement apeuré, s'enfuit du cours, sans demandé son reste. Le professeur Mc Gonnagal, regarda Elena qui lui fit son plus beau sourire. Minerva pensa les lèvres, et fixa Elena pendant quelque seconde. Puis la vieille femme se concentra a nouveau sur son cours. Flora détourna son attention de Malefoy et se tourna vers elle. Elle fronça les sourcils et lui demanda silencieusement se qui se passait. Elena lui sourit et se concentra a nouveau sur son animal, qui pour l'instant, refusait de se transformer en verre. Mais elle détourna rapidement son attention, et se concentra plutôt sur la discussion que tenait Ginny et Pansy, qui semblait tourné a l'orgie.

"_Espèce de Mini-Belette, avec des yeux de poisson mort !

"_Tais toi, sale pimbêche a la noix !

"_Débile réfrigéré !

"_Hamster sans poils !

"_Au moins, moi je suis humaine !

"_Toi, Humaine ? Avec ta face de tarte ? Laisse moi rire !

"_Je t'en pris, mais, moi, je mange a ma fin, chez mes parents !

"_Répète un peu ! Hurla Ginny en donnant une claque a Pansy, qui se leva, faisant face a la grynfondor. Mc Gonnagal, qui essayait de les séparés, se retrouva projeté a l'autre bout de la salle, quand, heureusement la cloche sonna, empêchant les jeune filles de continuer, sinon, elles risqueraient d'être en retard. Flora se leva et se dirigea vers Elena, laissant Minerva parlé dans le vide, vu qu'elle donnait des devoirs. Puis tout le monde sortit. Harry attrapa le bras de Flora. Celle ci se retourna, et regarda son cousin dans les yeux. Elena se leva et fit un signe de tête a Harry, lui montrant qu'elle partait. Ron et Hermione se plaçairent aux côtés d'Harry. Ginny, elle se plaça derrière Elena en posant une main sur son épaule, ce qui surprit la jeune fille. Puis se fut Drago qui se plaça près d'Elena.

"_Désolé, Harry. Dit Flora en rejoignant Drago. Le jeune Serpentard, prit la main de la jeune fille. Harry hocha la tête et sourit. Puis il tendit sa main a Elena qui sourit.

"_Se n'est qu'une trêve. Pas la paix. Et je ne propose pas mon amitié, juste une alliance. Dit Harry, alors que Flora serrai sa main tendue.

"_Je sais. Merci. Dit elle en souriant. Puis Harry fit une remarqua acerbe sur Drago qui haussa les épaules puis embrassa Flora sur la joue. A se geste, Hermione se raidit, ses yeux lançant des éclairs. Personne n'y fit attention, sauf Elena qui se promit de prévenir Flora, dès qu'elle en aurait le temps.

* * *

Pour la suite, je demanderais a se que chaque** lecteur**, chaque **personne suivant cette histoire**, chaque **personne qui décide de mettre cette histoire en favorite ou en alerte**, **doivent impérativement laisser une Reviews.**

**Sinon, pas de suite ! **

A bientôt ! ( **Du moins** j'espère)


	13. Prépare la guerre

Bon, ce chapitre n'est pas le meilleure. ET vous savez déjà presque tout... Mais bon. Si vous êtes là, c'est que ça vous interresse, alors je vous laisse a votre lecture !

Réponses au Reviews :

**Klaude : **Et encore, il n'y a que les plus importants...

**alwena weasley : **Oui, je sais, les chapitres ne sont jamais très longs... Mais, bon, si tu suis, c'est que tu aime bien non ?

**dj3ssii3 : **Bientôt, mais il faut d'abords qu'il comprenne, et Harry est souvent lent a la détente... il ne comprends que si la solution se trouve sous son nez, et encore... Donc, PATIENCE.

**Declaimer** : Tout est JKR sauf quelque personnage, sortie tout droit de mon imagination, ainsi que l'histoire qui m'appartient...

* * *

13 : ... prépare la guerre

Pendant le cours Défense, toujours avec les Serpentard, Elena ne put se débarrasser de la sensation de picotement qui lui parcourait les doigts de la main, celle qu'avait serré Harry. Bien que le cours ne fut pas passionnant, le professeur se contentant de raconter et mimer des passages de ses livres, elle s'en voulait de ne pas suivre. A ses côtés, Flora faisait tournoyé un bout de papier dans les airs, et Drago et Hermione avait une discussion enflammé sur se qu'elles avaient a rattrapé en Métamorphose ; Bien qu'en vérité, ils ne faisaient que s'insultés a mots couverts. Pourtant, Hermione ne faisait que sourire, même qu'en Drago la traitait de Sang-de-Bourbe, elle répliquait en souriant. Mais son sourire disparaissait à chaque fois que Drago se détournait pour regarder Flora, qui soit éclatait de rire a une blagues d'une de ses camarades, ou qu'elle avait un air rêveur en regardant par la fenêtre, ou tout simplement, quand elle faisait faire des tours de voltiges a son bout de papier. Puis, subitement, il se tournait a nouveau vers Hermione, et recommencé a l'insulté. A la fin du cours, Drago fut le premier a se lever. Il se planta devant Zabini, un Serpentard, qui avait eu l'imprudence de faire Flora et de lui proposé de l'aider dan ses devoirs. Le pauvre Serpentard, n'eus pas le temps de dire un mot, qu'il se retrouva a cinq centimètres du sol.

"_Drago ! S'indigna Flora en se levant a son tours. Loin de répondre, Drago fixait Blaise dans les yeux. Les deux jeunes gens serait restés longtemps si Harrry n'était pas intervenus pour faire lâcher prise a Drago. Il sépara les deux Serpentard et força Drago a s'éloigné. Pourtant, il comprit (a ses dépends) que Drago était très en colère.

"_Pousse toi de là, Potter. Menaça t'il en pointant sa baguette sur l'autre SErpentard qui s'était mis en position de combat. Harry jeta un regard au professeur de Défenses, qui leurs souriait, comme si tout était normal. Il ne pas le temps de réagir, que Drago lui donnait un coup d'épaule pour qu'il se pousse. Mais se qu'il le fit sa décaler, fut surtout sa cousine qui se jeta littéralement au cou de Drago, justement pour éviter qu'il ne s'approche de Blaise. Drago, sous le choc, tomba a terre, emportant Flora dans sa chute. Tout le monde les regarda rire, comme si rien n'existait en dehors d'eux. Elena toussota et s'approcha d'Harry pour l'aider a se relever aussi. Il regarda la main tendu de la jeune fille. Après un temps d'hésitation, il la prit. Elle lui sourit et l'aida a se relever. Puis ils regardèrent Flora et DRago, toujours a terre. D'un seul mouvement, Harry et Elena tournèrent la tête. Vu qu'ils étaient juste a côtés, leurs bouches se retrouvèrent a quelques centimètres l'une de l'autre. Le souvenir de leurs premier baiser revient en force dans l'esprit d'Elena. Elle se souvint comment il l'avait traité, après avoir appris pour son père. Elle détourna a nouveau la tête. Ses larmes menaçait de couler, encore une fois. Harry, lui mit quelques instant a comprendre qu'elle ne voulait pas de lui. Pourtant, lui, voulait qu'elle retourne la tête, il voulait revoir ses yeux brillés comme lors de leurs premier baiser. Il voulait se faire pardonner de sa lâcheté. Pourtant, il savait qu'il ne devait pas. Elle était la fille de Voldemort. Même s'il pouvait passé outre se fait, ils ne pourraient jamais vivre heureux. Jamais. Harry, se détourna a son tours et regarda sa cousine, toujours dans les bras de Drago. IL ne savait pas s'ils s'aimaient, mais si elle souriait, il souriait, s'il avait peur, elle avait peur. Et ils allaient se mariés. Même s'il n'étaient qu'amis, ils vivraient heureux. Il les jalousait. Soudain, il se rendit compte que deux personnes manquait a l'appel. Ron et Hermione. Puis il chercha Ginny. Elle n'était pas là non plus. Puis l'évidence lui frappsa l'esprit. C'était déjà l'heure du déjeuner, et tout le monde sait que jamais Ron ne sauterais le déjeuner. Et Hermione et Ginny étaient surment a la bibliothèque. Et se sale Srepentard avait aussi déguerpis. Il jeta un regard a Drago et flora, qui se relevaient. Ils leurs dit de se dépêcher.

_Pendant le cours, dans le bureau de Dumbledore, sont réunis Severus, Minerva et bien sur, Albus. _

"_Severus, Minerva, je pense qu'il faut que je vous informe de certaine chose, commença le directeur en invitant ses invités a s'asseoir, Voilà, je me disais, qu'il faudrait que nous réunissions les Grynfondor et les Serpentard.

"_Vous êtes fou ? Demanda Minerva.

"_Pas du tout, ma chère. Voyez vous, vos deux maisons sont les piliers de cette école, et pour qu'une maison tienne, il faut des piliers solides... Continua Dumbledore en faisant des geste avec ses mains.

"_Venez en au faite, Dumbledore. Répondit sèchement Severus.

"_J'ai décidé, d'accepté la proposition de Lucius, sur le mariage de son fils et de la petite Duncan. Mais, il y a autre chose, il faut que nous rabibochions Elena et Harry. C'est important. Presque autant que le mariage.

"_Pourquoi le mariage est il si important ? Demanda Minerva en plissant les yeux.

"_Car, Miss. Duncan, descend de la famille Black et , et bien, des Malefoy. Même s'il sont presque cousin, ils doivent se marier, c'est d'une importance capitale. Sinon, il se pourrait que l'histoire se répète. Expliqua Dumbledore avec un regard entendu a ses collègues.

"_Bien, c'est d'accord. Dirent Severus et Minerva.

"_Bien. j'annoncerais au déjeuner, que tous les cours des deuxièmes années, de Serpentard et Grynfondor, auront lieu en commun. Dit Dumbledore en donnant congés a ses collègues d'un geste de main vers la porte du bureau avant de se lever lui même.

_Dans les toilettes des filles, au moment de la bagarre en cours de défenses, Hermione et Ginny._

Cela faisait déjà cinq minutes qu'Hermione versait ses larmes. Tout ça pour un homme stupide. Mais elle l'aimait.

"_Hermione, dis moi qui c'est. Demanda Ginny.

"_Ginny... Tu m'en voudrais... A mort... Répondit Hermione, sa voix entre coupé de sanglots.

"_Tant que se n'est pas Harry, je ne t'en voudrais pas. Certifia Ginny en pressant la main d'Hermione dans la sienne.

"_Ginny... C'est... C'est... D... Drago Malefoy... Murmura Hermione en continuant de pleuré. Ginny resta un instant sans voix. Hermione Granger, amoureuse de Drago Malefoy, qui lui aimait sûrement Flora Duncan, la cousine d'Harry Potter, celui qu'elle aimait, mais qui avait embrassé Elena Margerie, la fille de Voldemort. Tout ça était si bizarre. Pour un peu, Ginny se serai cru dans une de ces histoires Moldus dont sa mère raffolait.

"_Hermione... Calme toi... On... On va trouvé un moyen... Tu l'auras ton Drago, mais tu devras m'aidé a avoir Harry... C'est d'accord ? Demanda Ginny d'une voix douce, un plan machiavélique se dessinant déjà dans sa tête.

"_Tout se que tu veux... Sanglota Hermione en se reposant sur l'épaule de Ginny.

"_Promis ? Quoi que je te demande ?

"_Oui... Dit Hermione, ne savant pas trop dans quoi elle s'engageait.

* * *

Peut de gens, ont laissés des Reviews... Mais j'ai étét gentille, et je vous ai mis le chapitre 13... Alors, pour la prochaine fois, un 'tite reviews ? Please ?


	14. Sangdebourbe

**Réponses au reviews** : A la fin ! Niark, niark niark...

* * *

Chapitre 14 : Sang-de-bourbe

Quand tous furent réunis dans la grande salle, a leurs tables respectives, Dumbledore se leva. Immédiatement, le silence se fit.

"_Chère élèves. J'aimerais annoncez aux élèves de deuxièmes années, de Grynffondor et Serpentard, qu'ils auront maintenant, et a tout les cours, et ceux jusqu'a la fin de l'année, cours en commun. Les emplois du temps de toutes les classes seront donc modifié. Pour éviter qu'il y est des ennuis, les nouveau cours ne commenceront que demain. Vous avez donc une après-midi de repos. Merci de votre attention.

De toutes parts, des cris de joie s'élevèrent, pour fêter cette demi-journée de repos. Tout le monde étaient heureux, sauf bien sur, les deuxièmes années. Quand ils eurent finit leurs repas, nos Grynffondor se dirrigèrent d'un pas rageur, vers le lac.

"_C'est interdit, normalement, nous ne devrions pas avoir cour qu'AVEC les Serpentard... Commentait Hermione et Ginny. Pourtant, on voyait bien que ce nouvel emploi du temps, la réjouissait beaucoup.

"_Tu es horrible Hermione... Presque pire que Malefoy. Commenta Ron, se ramassant au passage un regard haineux de la part de Flora, qui trouvait Drago, particulièrement gentil.

"_Ron, tu as blessé Flora ! Rigola Harry en prenant sa cousine dans ses bras, alors que tous explosaient de rire, sauf Ginny.

"_Oui, bon, c'est pas un peux fini, vous deux ? Grommela la rousse.

"_Jalouse ? Demanda Elena.

"_Autant que toi. Riposta Ginny en se plantant devant Elena. Les deux jeunes filles se fixèrent, le vent d'hiver faisant voler leurs cheveux. Un combat muet semblait se dérouler entre elle. Puis, doucement, Ginny abandonna la partie. Puis, en silence, le petit groupe se remit en marche jusqu'au bords du lac, dont la surface était gelé. Toujours en silence, leurs groupe commença a faire le tour du lac.

"_Flora, qu'es ce que tu lui trouve a Malefoy ? Demanda Ron, toujours aussi diplomate.

"_Je ne lui trouve rien ! S'écria Flora, c'est joues se teintant d'une jolie couleur rose, qui n'avait rien avoir avec le froid.

"_Allez, avoue, tu souris et rougis quand il est là, il se bat pour toi, tu ne fais que le regarder...

"_Ron ! S'écria Hermione en donnant une tape sur la tête du roux, qui manquait cruellement de diplomatie.

"_Quoi ? C'est vrai, non ? Demanda t-il, alors que tout le monde riait devant son air incrédule. Puis, il haussa les épaules et fixa le lac. Sa couleur blanche, légèrement grise, a cause de l'eau. Quand, soudain, il se retrouva, sur le sol, les quatre fers en l'air. Harry, qui n'avait rien vu, se retourna brusquement et bascula dans le lac. Tout se passa comme dans un rêve, au ralentit. Il y eu la chute, puis l'impact, suivi de l'eau glacé qui vous empêche de respirer. Harry eu a peine touché la surface qu'il ne pouvait déjà plus respirer. Ses vêtements l'entraînait vers le fond. Tout son corps était gelé. Le froid lui coupa la respiration, tant l'eau était glacée.

"_Harry ! Hurla Elena en se précipitant a l'endroit de la chute du brun. Puis, comme si le vent était soudain trop fort, elle tomba a son tour dans l'eau glacé du lac. Pourtant, se ne fut pour elle qu'un choc électrique. Elle parvint tout de même a hisser sa tête hors de l'eau.

"_Elena ! S'écria Flora en lui tendant la main pour l'aider a sortir. La jeune fille toussotait et ses mains étaient d'un bleu pâle.

"_Ha...Ha...Ry... Bégaya Elena en regardant l'eau.

"_J'y vais. Décida Ginny en lançant un sort imperméabilisant. Au moment ou elle allait plongé, Hermione la retint par le bras.

"_Ne bouge pas. _Caloris (N.D.A : sort de chaleur, bande d'inculte !) _! Dit elle en pointant sa baguette sur les vêtement de Ginny, qui lui sourit, avant de plonger la tête la première dans l'eau. Quand elle fut dans l'eau, elle se rapella que le plus important aurai été un sort pour pouvoir respirer sous l'eau. Soupirant intérieurement, elle se mit a la recherche d'Harry, qui semblait avoir plongé dans les ténèbres, au sens propre du terme. Quand elle le trouva, il semblait a bout de force. "Normale, après 5 minutes sous l'eau gelé, sans respirer, c'est pas le paradis..." Pensa Ginny en agrippant la main d'Harry qui la regardait avec un regard de poisson mort. Ensemble, ils remontèrent a la surface. Quand ils sortirent la tête de l'eau, Ron et Flora aidèrent Harry a sortir de l'eau, puis Hermione aida Ginny, qui se précipita sur Harry, vérifier, sois-disant, qu'il allait bien.

"_Harry, sa va ? Pourquoi as tu plongé ? S'écria t-elle en faisant des mouvements des plus ridicules.

"_Ginny... Je... Merci... Bégaya Harry, entre les asssaut de calin de sa cousine, qui croyait qu'il était mort ( ce qui ne lui aurai peut être pas déplus...).

"_Flora, laisse le s'exprimer normalement ! Réprimanda Ron.

"_Harry, avant qu'il se passe le moindre, inconvénient, je tient a dire que c'est Elena qui a plongée la première. S'écria Flora en laissant enfin Harry s'exprimé a peu près normalement.

"_Oui, mais c'est Ginny qui l'a sauvé ! Rajouta Hermione, sous le regard de reproche de notre chère rousse.

"_ Sa va, les filles, arrêter, sinon, je retourne dans l'eau ! Plaisanta Harry. Blague qui ne marcha pas du tout, soit dit en passant. Il toussa légerment avant d'essayer de se lever, mais ses vêtements lui rappelèrent qu'il ne pouvait pas bougé pour le moment.

"_Attend Harry, _Caloris_. Dit Hermione, pour faire sécher les vêtement du survivant.

"_Merci, Hermione. Et a toi aussi, Ginny. Je ne sais pas se qui se serait passé si tu n'avais pas été là. Dit le brun, alors que les joues de la plus jeune des Weasley devenait rouges, encore plus rouge que ses cheveux. Pour éviter que tout le monde tombe malade, ils décidèrent d'un commun d'accord de rentrer a leurs dortoirs.

A l'entrée du château, Elena fut apostrophé par un élève de Serdaigle. Jean-Paul.

"_Elena ! Cria le Serdaigle en s'approchant du groupe. Elena se retourna, ses cheveux encore mouillé volant autour d'elle.

"_Jean-Paul... Sa va ? Demanda t-elle, un sourire s'étirant sur ses lèvres. Ils étaient a quelques mètres l'un de l'autre.

"_On va vous laissez... Glissa Ron en tirant Hermione par le bras.

"_Ne rentre pas trop tard... Dit Ginny en suivant son amie, Hermione.

"_Et n'oublie pas, ne rend pas trop jaloux Harry. Un peu, ok, mais pas trop, évite le côté mélodramatique, j'ai vraiment pas envie qu'il se suicide... Dit Flora en partant en courant, Harry a ses trousse, rouge de Honte, et de colère.

Après le départ du groupe, les deux jeunes gens restèrent là, a s'observer, ne savant pas trop par où commencé. Puis, d'un même mouvement, ils se mirent a marcher vers le Hall.

"_Alors ? Tu aime bien le nouvel emploi du temps ? Ou du moins l'idée de le changer ? Demanda J-P.

"_Je trouve ça complètement... Stupide. Ca ne sert a rien ! Et puis, passer ça journée avec les Serpentard, très peu pour moi.

"_Oui, tu préfère rester avec moi ! Plaisanta J-P.

"_Oui... Enfin, non, je veux dire non ! Enfin, oui je préfère la diversité, mais se n'est pas que pour toi. Dit Elena en tentant de ne pas rougir devant sa bourde.

"_Sympa...

"_Oh, non, je ne voulais pas dire ça, je voulais juste dire que...

"_Tu n'as pas a te justifier. Murmura J-P. Ils s'étaient arrêtés, dans les Hall, fasse a l'escalier de marbre. J-P Baissa la tête vers Elena, laissant ainsi quelque boucles de cheveux tombés sur ses yeux, lui donnant un air mystérieux.

"_J-P... Tenta Elena.

"_Je suis un Sang-de-bourbe. Si ça t'intéresses. Dit il avant de la planter là. Elena, bouche bée, ne comprit pas tout de suite. Puis elle se rappela que tout le monde pensait qu'elle était l'héritière de Serpentard, et qu'elle détestait les moldus.

"_Jean-Paul ! Non, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois ! Cria Elena en courant après J-P qui s'éloignait.

"_Je ne t'en veux pas, et même si tu veux ma mort, je te trouve... Commença t-il en se retournant vers elle. Il approcha son visage de celui d'Elena. Puis, il dépoas furtivement ses lèvres sur celle de la jeune fille.

"_Au moins, j'aurais eu ça. Continua le jeune homme en s'éloignant a nouveau, laissant a nouveau Elena au milieu d'un couloir. Mais cette fois, la jeune fille n'avait pas l'intention de bouger. Les yeux fermés, elle avait encore le goût des lèvres de Jean-Paul. Elle laissa une larmes coulé le long de sa joue. Il pensait qu'elle voulait le tuer. C'était en partie vrai, elle le détestait parce qu'il avait le don de l'énerver, mais un sentiment plus fort prenait le dessus, comme une vague. Mais l'aimait il ? Du moins, l'aimait-il de la même façon qu'Harry ?

* * *

_Reviews Réponses !_

**Klaude : **Ro, voyons, il est pas SI horrible ! Enfin, oui, mais non... Bref, tu verras, il se pourrai qu'il devienne, légèrement moins fou... Juste un peu..

**Bonilia : **Merci, c'est vraiment gentil ! J'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre ! ^^

**Alwena Weasley :** Alors, tu as aimé ? Détester ? J'espère que tu vas continuer a lire... ^^


	15. Bric a Brac

_Ce chapitre est essentiellement sur Flora et Drago. Donc, si vous ne les aimer pas, je suis désolé... _

* * *

Chapitre 15 : Bric a Brac

Elena ne savait combien de temps elle était resté, ébahie dans se couloir. Mais par contre, elle savait très bien qu'elle venait d'embrasser J-P. Non, il l'avait embrassé, et il croyait qu'elle était celle qui tué les Sang-de-bourbe. Perdu dans ses réflexions, elle ne se rendit pas compte que ses pieds c'était mis en marchent et l'emmenait vers un endroit encore inconnu.

Pendant ce temps, Harry et les autres étaient dans la salle commune de Grynfondor. Pendant qu'Harry, Ron et Hermione discutaient entre "Grands" comme ils le disaient, Ginny discutait avec ses nouvelles colocataires de chambre. Flora, elle, essayait de trouver les mots pour écrire a se parents. Pour le moment, elle avait déjà utilisé un mètres de parchemin, juste pour les nombreux brouillons. Ses cheveux, qu'elle avait pris soin d'attacher, étaient déjà décoiffer. Elle avait un air ronchon et s'était énervé plusieurs fois contre de malheureux élèves qui osait élevé la voix plus haut qu'un murmure. Quand Hermione eu le malheur de lui demandait si elle verrait Drago aujourd'hui, Flora entra dans la phase colère noir, très très noire.

"_Ca te pose un problème ? Hurla t-elle, en se levant faisant face a Hermione qui ne comprenait pas vraiment.

"_Non, mais pas la peine de crier... Tenta Hermione en battant en retraite.

"_Je crie si je veux ! Continua Flora, en ramassant ses affaire.

"_Flo... Commença Harry avant de se taire face au regard meurtrier de sa cousine.

"_Si c'est pour me parler de se stupide sort, que tu as inventé, je te rappelle que ce matin, en défense, Ginny n'était pas là ! Alors toi et tes mensonges ... Cria Flora en disparaissant derrières le portrait.

"_Dis moi où tu vas, ou moins ! Répondit Harry en sortant a sa suite.

"_As ton avis ? Ou veux tu que j'aille ? Demanda Flora en s'éloignant sans se retourner. Sa robe de sorcière, qu'elle avait oublié d'enlevé, flottai autour d'elle. Ses cheveux se détachèrent alors qu'elle était en chemin pour la salle commune des Serpentard. Arrivé devant la porte, elle prononça le mot de passe, que Drago lui avait donné, et entra. A l'intérieur, tout était silencieux et vert. Il y avait des os un peu partout, et Flora se fit un devoir de ne pas penser a qui ils avaient pu appartenir. Elle posa ses affaires sur une table et s'assit. Le calme et la froideur des lieux lui donnait matières a réfléchir. Elle se perdit rapidement dans ses pensées. Aussi, n'entendit elle pas les pas qui avancèrent dans ça direction. Elle ne se rendit compte de la présence d'une autre personne que quand celle ci lui posa les mains sur les yeux.

"_Tu devine ? Murmura cette personne a l'oreille de Flora. Avec un grand sourire, la jeune fille se retourna, les mains de son interlocuteur l'empêchant toujours de voir.

"_Oui. Dit elle en prenant les mains du garçon dans les siennes. Puis, quand elle put enfin voir quelque chose, son sourire s'élargit.

"_Tu as triché... Répondit, bougon, Drago, quand Flora lui sourit.

"_Pas tout a fait.

"_Que viens tu faire dans le repère des méchants ? Demanda Drago, qui s'assit à ses côtés.

"_Tu as reçus ta lettre ? Demanda Flora en changeant de sujet.

"_Oui... Toi aussi je suppose ?

"_Oui. Après un court silence, Flora sortit la lettre en question de sa poche pour la tendre a drago :

_Flora,_

_Les vacances de Noël sont proches, ainsi que le Bal des Sangs-Purs._

_Tu sais qu'elles sont les tradition, n'est ce pas ? Chaque Sangs-Purs, doit_

_venir avec un autre Sangs-Purs._

_Les Sangs-Mêlé, cette année, sont accepté, mais tu sais_

_quelle serait ma joie et aussi celle des Malefoy, si toi et Drago y allaient_

_ensemble. J'espère aussi que tu as accepté l'offre de Lucius, de faire_

_de toi la prochaine Lady Malefoy, ou, au moins,que tu y_

_réfléchis très sérieusement._

_Ton Père, Pierre Duncan._

_Ps : Ta mère t'embrasse_

A la fin de sa lecture, Drago éclata de rire. Bien que le moment fut déplacé, il se tordait littéralement sous le regard circonspect de Flora.

"_Drago ? Demanda Flora, dans l'espoir que le jeune homme redeviendrait normal. Seul les rires du Serpentard lui répondit.

"_Drago, Rogue est entrain d'embrassé Mc Go, alors qu'il est déguisé en tutu de danseuse, que ses cheveux sont de couleur rose vif et qu'il porte des noeuds de couleur orange. Continua Flora, très pince-sans-rire.

"_C'est vrai ? Répondit l'héritier Malefoy, stoppant nette son fou rire. Soudain, derrière les adolescents, un cri monstrueux retentit. Un silence de plombs accueilli sa déclaration. Pourtant, pas le silence habituel entre deux personne, mais un silence inquiétant, presque cauchemardesque. Comme si l'air de la pièce s'était chargé de plombs. Derrière nous deux amis, se tenait un gigantesque monstre. Drago jeta un regard au plafond, légèrement réfléchissant, se qui lui permis de distingué la silhouette d'un Serpent. D'un serpent de dix mètres de longs. Il se tourna vers Flora, qui avait suivi son regard. Aucun des deux ne semblait pouvoir bougé. Lentement, Drago avança sa main vers celle de la Gryffondor, qui tremblait de peur. Lentement, il la prit dans la sienne. A son contact, la jeune fille leva les yeux vers lui. A ce geste, Drago comprit ce qu'elle avait l'intention de faire. Ses yeux lui disait que si elle mourait, elle serait heureuse que se soit avec lui. Il lui serra la main. Une larme coula sur la joue de la brunette. Puis, elle se mit debout et partie en courant vers les escaliers derrière le monstre. Elle courait tête baissé, évitant les coups du serpent, ainsi que la tête du monstre qui vient frappé a de pas derrière elle. Drago, voyant le monstre focalisé son attention sur la jeune fille, couru vers la porte, dans l'espoir de trouver rapidement un professeur. Il eut juste le temps de sortir. Derrière lui, il entendait des cris, et pas seulement ceux de Flora. Pendant se temps, Flora était arrivé a la porte du dortoir et avait claqué la porte, dans l'espoir qu'elle reteindrait suffisamment longtemps le monstre.

"_Cachez vous ! Hurla t-elle, voyant que les jeunes Serpentard commençaient a sortir. Elle força les filles a fermés leurs portes, au moment ou serpent déffonçait la porte. Des éclates de bois volèrent dans tout les sens, projjettant Flora contre un mur. A moitié sonné, elle pria Merlin pour que Drago fasse vite. Le serpent fit volé en éclats les pierres qui rattachait la chambranle de la porte, et passa sa tête. Il aperçu le corps de Flora, a moitié inanimé dans un coin. Flora devait se concentrée pour ne pas ouvrir les yeux. Elle se força a ne pas bougée quand elle sentit le souffle du monstre sur sa joue.

"_Drago... Souffla t-elle, entendant les mâchoire du Serpent s'ouvrir juste au dessus d'elle.

* * *

_Et je coupe là ! Allez, une Reviews, pour la suite... please !_

* * *

**Réponses au Reviews de chapiter 14 : **

**Alewna Weasley** : Je saiiiiiiiiiiiiiis !

**Bonilia : **Oui, je sais, désolé, ce n'est pas très claire... -' Mais tu verras, je vais trouver un moyen et se serra expliquer. Pour J-P, je te rassure, moi aussi je l'adore, donc je ne pense pas qu'il va disparaitre de si tôt... ^^


	16. Basilic

**Réponses au Reviews : **

**aillerose :** Calme... Calme... Voilà la suite, j'espère qu'elle sera a la hauteur de tes espérances... Bizouxxxxxxs !

**Alewna :** Ok ! J'adoooooooore le titre (?) pour le groupe, c'est vraiment pas mal. A plus !

**Bonilia :** Eu... Pour mettre du suspens ? J'espère que la suite te plaira !

** ! Bonne lecture a tous !**

* * *

Chapitre 16 : Basilic

Dans la tour des Gryffondor, Harry venait de pousser un hurlement terrible. Sa cicatrice le faisant atrocement souffrir, il tomba a genoux. Hermione s'agenouilla a ses côtés, et faisait signe a Ron de venir. Elena et Ginny les rejoignirent rapidement. Ginny posa une main sur l'épaule d'Harry.

"_Que ce passe t-il ? Demanda la rousse, ignorant les regards des autres Gryffondor.

"_Flora... Murmura t-il. Dans sa tête, une voix sifflante lui disait de se dépêcher, de courir. Qu'Il avait besoin de sang... Même si celui ci était pur.

"_Harry, écoute moi. Je sais se que tu entends... Concentre toi sur ma voix. Allez, tu peux le faire. Ecoute moi, on va aller la chercher, tout va bien se passer. Elena avit dit ça d'un trait, d'une voix douce et calme, ignorant volontairement la voix dans sa tête.

"_D'accord. Dit Harry en se relevant. Il chancelait, mais sa cousine était en danger. Il respira a fond et attrapa la main d'Elena. Puis il jeta un regard a Hermione. Celle ci lui sourit et partit avec Ginny, tandis qu'Elena et Ron aidait Harry a marcher.

Quand les deux jeunes filles arrivèrent dans le Hall, Ginny s'arrêta. Elle attrapa la main d'Hermione et l'obligea a s'arrêter.

Hermione regarda longuement la rousse. Elle savait se qu'elle essayait de lui dire, mais elle voulait se tromper.

"_Ginny, il faut qu'on sauve Flora. Tenta Hermione en faisant un pas vers les cachots.

"_Non, Hermione. Car si elle meurt, Drago serra a toi, et Harry sera triste et aura besoin de quelqu'un. Et je serai là. Répondit Ginny en empêchant Hermione d'allé plus loin.

"_Ginny, je ne peux pas tuer un être humain ! Ou laisser faire ça ! S'écria Hermione. Mais dans sa tête, une voix lui daisait que c'était ce qu'il y avait de moeu, si elle voulait Drago. Mais au point de tuer ? Hermione hésita.

"_Je ne veux pas que Drago soit triste a cause de moi. Murmura Hermione, plus a elle même qu'à Ginny.

"_Tu as promis. Siffla Ginny en la lâchant.

"_Mais je refuse d'être complice de sa mort ! Tu es folle, Ginny. Les deux jeunes filles de jugèrent du regard. Hermione faiblissait rapidement. Elle se sentait absorbé par les yeux de Ginny. Comme si la vérité se trouvait derrière. Une voix lui souffliat qu'elle avait promis, qu'elle devait rester, qu'une personne morte n'était rien.

"_Viens, Hermione. Souffla Ginny en entraînant Hermione, qui était comme hypnotisé.

Tu n'es pas une Gryffondor. Il faut que tu la sauve. Tu n'as pas beaucoup de temps ! Semblait crié une voix dans la tête d'Hermione.

"_Désolé Ginny. Dit Hermione en partant en courant vers les cachots. Ginny jura. Elle ne pouvait pas laisser Hermione sauvé Flora.

"_ Ne t'en fait, Hermione, je saurai m'en souvenir. Marmona Ginny en pointant sa baguette sur la brunette ; _Pétrificus totalus !_

Hermione se retrouva allongé a terre, sous le choc. Non, elle devait se relever, sauvé Flora, pour Drago. Elle en devait pas se laisser avoir. Il fallait qu'elle se relevé. A ce moment, Cédric Diggory, passa a ses côtés. Il la regarda, là, allongé au sol. Il eu un sourire comique et se pencha vers elle. Il murmura le contre sort et l'aida a se relever.

"_Vous allez bien ? Demanda t-il poliment. Il portait son uniforme scolaire, et Hermione nota que c'était un Poufsoufle.

"_Je... Oui... Flora... Salle commune... Serpentard. Dit elle, confuse. A la mention du nom de Flora, le regard de Cédric s'assombrit.

"_Duncan ? Flora Duncan ? Qu'es ce qui se passe ? Il lui est arrivé quelque chose ?

"_Oui. Dit Hermione. Elle essaya de faire un pas, mais le sort agissait toujours un peu, et elle chancela. Pourtant elle se força a avancé. Cédric la retint.

"_Expliquez vous ...

"_Hermione. Dit la brunette en se concentrant sur ses pas. Elle devait sauvé Flora. Elle avait beau se répété cette phrase, elle était sur que jamais elle ne pourrait le faire.

"_Merci. Hermione, qu'est il arrivé a Flora ? Questionna Cédric alors qu'ils approchaient se la salle commune des Serpentard. Hermione respira a fond et regarda par la porte de la salle, maintenant en miette. Tout était silencieux.

"_Elle doit être là. Ou devait. Répondit Hermione, sentant son coeur s'arrêter. Et si elle était arrivé trop tard ? Et si Flora était morte ? Une boulle d'angoisse se forma dans la gorge d'Hermione. Flora était vivante. C'était obligé.

"_Qu-Quoi ? Demanda Cédric en s'avançant dans la salle commune. Tout était calme, mais on avait la sensation que tout était irréel. Pourtant, pour Hermione, il y avait quelque chose de dérangeant. Il y avait ces... Cris ! Elle se tourna lentement avec Cédric vers le dortoir des filles. Il ne restait que des ruines. Ils montèrent les marches quatre a quatre et passèrent la tête par la porte du dortoir. Tout était détruis. Hermione chercha des yeux Flora. Elle n'était nul part. Non... Elle ne pouvait pas être morte ! Hermione ouvris une porte et tomba sur des jeunes Serpentard, complètement effrayé.

Mais Hermione avait beau chercher, elle ne voyait pas Flora.

"_Hermione ! l'appella Cédric. Les yeux pleins de larmes, Hermione s'approcha de l'endroit ou était le garçon. Il y avait un corps sous les débris de bois. Cédric dégagea les débris. C'était bien Flora. Son bras, imbibé de sang, était replié sous elle. Son visage était pâle comme la mort.

"_Elle n'est pas... Murmura Hermione.

"_Non. Dit Cédric en soulevant le corps de Flora. Il fit attention a son bras. Il hocha négativement la tête et se pencha vers Flora. Il lui murmura quelque chose, mais Hermione n'entendit pas. En bas, dans la salle commune, ils entendirent des pas. Cédric avança vers les escaliers et commença a descendre doucement les marches.

Hermione le suivit lentement. En bas, le silence s'était fit. Il y avait presque toute l'équipe enseignante, ainsi que Dumbledore... Et Drago. Dès qu'elle le vit, le coeur de la jeune fille se serra. Il fixait d'un air de tristesse le corps de Flora. Il semblait désemparé fasse a la vision du corps de sa future fiancé, qui devait être morte. Il était d'une pâleur extrême. Elle descendit les dernières marches et alla s'asseoir a côté de Drago. Il avait la tête dans les mains, et il respirait profondément.

Hermione posa une main sur l'épaule du blond. Le jeune garçon tourna la tête vers elle. Elle voyait dans ses yeux l'espoir, l'espoir qu'elle lui dirait que Flora n'était pas morte. Hermione hocha négativement la tête et lui sourit tristement. Le blond, se doutant qu'elle en mentait pas, se jeta au cou d'Hermione. Il lui murmura merci et merci, avant de se dégager.

"_De rien, Drago. A ses mots, Drago lui sourit. Puis il s'approcha du corps de Flora, qui allait être transféré a l'infirmerie.

"_M. le directeur, puis je l'accompagné ? Demanda Drago.

"_D'abbord, dite moi se que vous avez vus. Questionna Dumbledore, posant un regard froid sur Malefoy.

"_Un serpent géant. Répondit Drago.

Hermione, qui avait suivis cet échange, se demanda s'il parlait vraiment d'un serpent géant. Car il n'existait qu'un seul serpent géant, et on appelait ça un Basilic.

* * *

**Reviews please ! Allez, juste une petite ! Siou plai ! )**


	17. eclairsissement spécial st valentin

Aillerose : je ne pensais pas au couple Hermione/Cédric, mais c'est une idée ! ^^ Oui, il y a moins d'action, mais je ne peux pas en mettre partout... Dsl ! ^^J'espère que tu aimeras se chapitre ! Bizooouxs

Alewna : merciiii ! non, Cédric n'a STRICTEMENT rien a voir. Hermione ? Personne. Ginny ? Personne. ( j'adooore le surnom Gin-Tonic ! ) Biiiizouxs !

_**Chapitre spécial St Valentin !**_!

* * *

Chapitre 17 : Eclaircissement

Alors que Drago accompagnait Flora a l'infirmerie, Harry, Ron et Elena débarquèrent. Dès qu'Elena aperçut Dumbledore, elle lâcha Harry et se précipita vers le viel homme qui parlait a Severus Rogue. En voyant débarqué les trois Gyffondor, Rogue haussa un sourcil interrogateur. Puis de suspicion. Ils étaient trois et non six. Bon, d'accord, une était a l'infirmerie. Mais ou était les deux autres ? Il manquait la petite Weasley, et l'autre, la broussailleuse, Granger. Granger ! Elle était là il y avait a peine cinq minutes. Où pouvait bien être cette stupide Gryffondor ? Il la chercha du regard, mais il ne la vit nul part. Il s'approcha de Weasley frère et lui demanda :

"_Weasley ! Ou est Granger ? Et votre soeur ?

"_Je... Je ne ... sait pas... monsieur. S'empressa de dire Ron. Il regarda autour de lui, mais il ne vit ni Hermione ni Ginny.

"_Elles devraient être là. Dit Harry en se tournant de tout les côté, dans le but d'apercevoir Hermione ou Ginny.

"_C'est ce qui m'inquiet. Mais comme vous êtes en dehors de votre dortoir, je vous enlève 10 points. Conclut Rogue en s'apprêtant a sortir. Il eu un sourire en voyant Harry près a répliquer. Mais son ami l'en empêcha.

"_Ecrase. Marmonna Ronald en retenant Harry.

"_C'est dix points chacun, pour vous, les deux Weasley, Miss. Duncan et Miss Granger. Plus cinq point pour votre impertinence Potter. Bonne nuit. Claironna Rogue en sortant. Il se dirigea d'un pas tranquille vers la bibliothèque. Il se doutait qu'il y trouverais sûrement Miss. Granger, plongé dans un livre sur les Serpents. Cette petite peste se croyait si intelligente. Avec un sourire méprisant, il entra dans la bibliothèque. Il s'approcha d'une table éclairé.

Dessus, se trouvait une petite bougie et des tonnes de livres. Tous sur l'histoire de Poudlard ou sur les Serpent. Mais pas de Granger. Il aperçut quelque chose au sol. Il se pencha et la ramassa. C'était la baguette de Ganger. Severus fronça a nouveau les sourcils, d'inquiétude cette fois. Ou donc était Granger ? Il passa en revue toute les étagères mais ne vit pas Hermione. Pourtant, il se doutait qu'elle était juste là.

Quand il retourna a la table, il remarqua que le livre _Serpents Géants_ était ouvert mais qu'il manquait la page sur les Basilics. Soudain, un bruit sourd résonna juste a sa droite. Il se tourna, baguette levé, mais ne vit rien.

"_Qui est là ? Demanda Severus. Seul le silence lui répondit. Il s'approcha de l'endroit et failli trébucher sur un corps. Il se pencha vers la forme au sol. Granger. Il poussa un juron. Il se pencha et prit le pouls de la jeune fille. Il ne sentit qu'un très faible battement. Il se releva et fit léviter le corps de la Gryffondor. Bizarrement, il sentit une boule de culpabilité lui étreignit le ventre.

_A l'infirmerie :_

Flora avait été installé sur un lit dans un coin de la pièce. Elle était encore endormie. A ses côtés, se tenait Drago. Le jeune blond tenait la main de la Gryffondor, qui semblait endormie. Ou morte, vu la blancheur de sa peau. Mais Drago savait que même si elle était au seuil de la mort, elle se battrait jusqu'au bout. Ce maigre espoir redonna le sourire a Drago. Même si le pronostique de Mrs. Pomfresh n'était pas très encourageant... Elle lui avait dit qu'il n'y avait pas beaucoup de chance pour qu'elle survive, vu tout le sang qu'elle avait perdu. Mais Drago était sur qu'elle vivrait. C'est ce qu'il se répétait depuis une heure. Maintenat, il parlait a Flora. Il lui disait se qu'il pensait, se qu'il souhaitait, se qu'il voulait, ressentait.

"_Tu sais, Flora, je sais que je n'ai pas été très gentil c'est derniers mois. Toutes les fois ou je me suis laissé emporté. Tu dois te dire que c'est parce que tu es une des dernières héritières de Sang-Pur ? On peut dire ça comme ça. C'est ce que je me disais aussi, avant. Tu te souvient de se jour ou tu es venus au manoir, pour les vacances de la Toussaint ? C'est a partir de se moment là ou j'ai compris. Je le savais avant mais... Je ne voulais pas m'écouter. J'ai tellement de souvenir de nous deux. A partir de se moment là, Drago se perdit dans ses souvenirs...

0o0o0o0o Flah Back 0o0o0o0o

Deux ans avant, Manoir Malefoy

"_Lucius, Narcissa, Drago, voici ma fille, Flora Raiwna Duncan. Dit Pierre Duncan en montrant sa fille. Flora, faisant une grimace a la mention de ses noms. Elle posa le regard sur Drago. Le jeune homme semblait étonné qu'elle ose faire une grimace en présence de son père.

"_Enchantée, Miss Duncan. Dit Lucius en faisant un baise-main a la jeune fille.

"_Ravie de vous connaître. Répondit la jeune fille. Drago était de plus en plus intrigué. La jeune fille, qui était très belle, se Sang-Pur, et de haute société, pouvait elle tenir tête a son père ?

"_Appelez moi Lucius, je vous en prie.

"_Seulement si vous m'appelez Flora. Répondit du tac au tac Flora. A cet instant, Pierre et Lucius avait explosé de rire ensemble.

"_Drago, montre a cette charmante jeune fille le jardin. Avait glissé Narcissa a son fils. Drago fit signe a Flora de le suivre. Ensembles, ils étaient sortis sous le regard bien veillant de madame Malefoy. Dehors, Flora avait demandé a drago des renseignements sur Poudlard, les maisons, et les professeurs. Dago avait répondit avec bonheur a ses questions. La conversation avait dérivé, mais ils avaient souvent les même point de vue. Comme il faisait beau, ils s'étaient assis sur l'herbe.

"_Tu sais pourquoi tu es là ? Demanda Drago, alors qu'il y avait un blanc.

"_Oui. Pour rencontrer mon futur époux. Toi. Répondit Flora en fermant les yeux.

"_Je suis désolé, Flora. Murmura doucement Drago en se tournant vers elle.

"_Pas moi. Répondit elle. Drago la regrda avec surprise. Elle avait toujours les yeux fermés. Drago se dit que si elle ne changeait pas trop en grandissant, il pourrait l'aimer. Elle avait tout pour plaire, après tout.

"_Pourquoi ? Tu devrais être triste. Tu ne connaîtras sûrement jamais l'Amour, jamais le vrais bonheur ! S'écria Drago.

"_Je sais. C'est triste, je sais. Mais je finirais pas trouvé le bonheur avec toi. Je le sais. Sur cette phrase énigmatique, elle se redressa et posa doucement ses lèvres sur celles de Drago. Ce fut très brefs, mais des papillons volait dans l'estomac de Drago.

Manoir Black-Duncan

Vacance d'été avant la rentré a Poudlard de Flora

Flora portait une robe bleue. Elle avait les cheveux détaché, et attendait patiemment que son père la laisse sortir. Il lui faisait un sermon sur le fait qu'elle ne devait pas fréquenter d'autres personnes que les Sang-Pur. Qu'elle devait se montrer poli avec les professeurs, et n'avoir que des bonnes notes. Flora écoutait d'un oreille distraite, préférant pensé a Drago. Elle allait le voir. Enfin, depuis tout se temps ! Dès que son père la laissa sortir, elle partit en trombe et tomba, dans tout les sens du therme sur... Drago. Ils tombèrent sur le sol en riant. Drago roula pour se retrouver au dessus d'elle. Puis il approcha son visage du sien, mais elle s'était dégagé.

"_Attrape moi, si tu le peux ! Cria Flora en partant dans le jardin.

"_Ne me tente pas ! Répondit Drago en courant derrière elle. Elle riait et se retournait souvent pour voir ou il était. Quand elle ne le vit plus, elle s'arr^ta. Elle attendit, mais ne le vit pas réapparaître. Elle retourna sur ses pas et se retrouva dans une clairière.

"_Drago ? Appela t-elle. Elle n'eus pas le temps de se retourner que le Serpentard l'attrapait par derrière. Il riait, et la retourna face a elle. Elle était plus petite en taille, mais cela ne faisait que la rendre encore plus exceptionnelle.

"_Maintenant, ai-je le droit a mon baiser ? Demanda Drago en se penchant vers elle.

"_Je ne sais pas beau prince. Répondit Flora.

"_Si je ne l'ai pas de gré, je l'aurais de force. A peine eu t-il finit sa phrase, qu'il posa ses lèvres sur celles de la jeune fille.

0o0o0o0o Fin du Flah Back 0o0o0o0o

Drago fut tiré de ses pensés par la voix de Flora.

"_Drago, Drago ? Appelai t-elle. Quand Drago la vis, vivante et souriante, il l'embrassa, sans qu'elle n'ai le temps de protester.

_Dans un couloir du deuxième étage : _

Elena venait de voir passer J-P. Elle lui couriat après mais il ne voulait pas se retourner.

"_J-p ! Cria t-elle. Alors il se retourna. Il lui fit face, un sourire au lèvre. Elena eu le souffle coupé tellement elle le trouvait beau.

"_Oui ? Demanda t-il.

"_Je ne suis pas celle que tu crois. Je veux que... Commença Elena en faisant des geste inutiles avec ses mains.

"_Oui. Dit J-P. Elena fronça les sourcils, mais elle n'eu pas le temps de cogiter longtemps, les lèvres de J-P l'empêchait d'aligner deux pensées de façons cohérentes. Quand il la laissa reprendre son souffle il lui demanda :

"_Elena, tant qu'a être fou, veut tu sortir avec moi ? Pour toute réponse, Elena l'embrassa fougueusement.

Harry, qui passait par là par hasard, s'arrêta. Son coeur lui faisait mal. Mais c'était ça faute s'il n'était pas a la place de ce Serdaigle. Avec Rage, il leur passa devant, bousculant au passage les deux tourtereaux. Il se retourna pour voir la tête d'Elena. Elle était triste. Il vit une larme couler le long de sa joue, avant qu'elle ne se jete au cou du serdaigle pour pleurer contre lui. Harry, se mit a courir, ses larmes menaçant de couler.

* * *

**Alors ? Vous avez : **

**Adoré / REVIEWS PLEASE !**

**Musique qui va avec le chapitre : Comme au premier jour de David Hallyday. **

**J'aime beaucoup les paroles, et je trouve que ça va bien. Dites moi se que vous en penser. **


	18. Souvenirs de Famille

**Aillerose** : Non, normalement je ne poste pas avant une semaine, mais comme la St Valentin était Lundi et que j'avais posté Dimanche... C'était juste... Exceptionnel ! Oui, un peu Hermione/Rogue... ^^ Moi aussi j'ai une sale image d elui, c'est pourquoi j'aimerais faire un Rogue un peu plus... Gentil ! =p

**Alewna **: Désolé, mais je ne peux pas tout mettre dans un chapitre... Désolé ! Moi aussi je t'aime Weasmoche ( ou belette brune, c'est toi qui voit !) XD

**Désolé pour le temps que j'ai mis pour poster se chapitre. Désolé...**

* * *

Chapitre 18 : Souvenir de Famille

Quand Harry franchit le portrait de la Grosse Dame, il sentait déjà une larme roulée le long de sa joue. Il grimpa furieusement les marches menant a son dortoir et s'affala sur son lit. Il ne se rendit compte qu'il était allongé sur un paquet que quand il sentit les bords du carton lui rentré dans les côtes. Son premier geste fut de le jeter loin de lui, mais il se retient. A la place, il examina le paquet. Le papier était d'un vert sombre, avec des rubans blanc.

Harry tira précieusement sur un ruban. Comme rien ne se produisit, il s'enhardit et ouvrit le paquet. C'était un carton remplis de photo, de gâteau, et d'une peluche de lion. Harry prit la lettre qui se trouvais sur le dessus et commença a lire.

_Harry,_

_Je sais que j'aurais du t'écrire plus tôt, mais Dumbledore me la interdit, et je ne voulais pas t'attirer encore plus d'ennuis. Si je le fait maintenant, c'est seulement que le directeur a commencé a te révéler la vérité, et a gentiment accepté que je t'écrive pour te parler de ta famille... _

_Oui, Harry, c'est moi, la mère de Flora, ta tante et marraine. _

_Dans le carton, tu trouveras des photos de ton père enfant, ado et adulte. Il y a aussi des photos de toi bébé, et quelques photos de ta mère. Il y a des légendes, des annectdotes au dos de certaines, des dédicaces de tes parents et autres. _

_J'ai rassemblé tout ce que j'ai pu. Le doudou, c'est celui que tu avais oublié a la maison, deux jours avant la mort de tes parents. _

_Les gâteaux, c'est un cadeau. Mais tu aurais ton vrai cadeau a Noël. Tu viendras le passer a la maison n'est ce pas ? Il y aura un Bal auquel nous allons, se serait bien que tu soit là. Peut être nous amènera tu une jolie cavalière ? _

_Si tu savais a quel point j'aurais aimé te connaître. Mais Dumbledore devait avoir ces raisons pour m'interdire de te voir, et surtout m'interdire que je te recueille. _

_Je t'embrasse. _

_Ta tante, Caméli Potter. _

Quand il eu finit sa lecture, Harry s'intéressa tout d'abords au photos. Il regarda en premier celle de son père. Petit et grand, il avait des cheveux noirs de jais, en battaille. IL avait lui aussi des lunettes rondes, et un sourire franc. Il ne manquais que la cicatrice, et on aurait put le confondre avec Harry. Des dates et des petits mots était marqué au dos des photos. Harry souris en voyant une photo de son père sur son balais, attrapant au vol un vif d'or. Il lut la remarque derrière : _Toujours aussi prétencieux, même sur les photos ! Lily E. _A côté, il y avait un mots de la part d'un certains Lunard : _Oui, je suis d'accord ! Mais c'est pour ça que PRESQUE tout le monde t'aime ! Lunard. _

Harry regarda la date. 5 mai. Il continua a regardé les photos, s'arrêtant seulement pour manger un morceau de gâteau. Il sortis son doudou du carton et le regarda. Non, il ne lui disait vraiment rien. Avec un soupire, il le posa sur son lit. Il trouva des lettres, des cahiers qui avait appartenus a ses parents. Entre les pages d'un de ses fameux cahiers, il trouva une photo qui devait avoir été glissé par inadvertance. Elle représentait un homme, grand, avec des long cheveux bruns, aux yeux noisette, et une femme, au cheveux châtains clairs, avec les même yeux que James. Tout deux souriait avant de s'embrasser. Ils étaient en tenus de mariage.

Harry savait que la femme était sa tante, mais l'homme ne lui disait rien, même s'il l'avait vu sur presque toutes les photos où était sont père. Harry détailla l'homme. Il ne devait pas avoir plus de Vingt cinq ans, donc ça tante devait avoir dans les vingt ans. Plus il détaillait la photo, plus Harry voyait de détaille. IL remarqua que l'homme regardait souvent sur le côté. Harry observa les habit de l'Homme. Il portait une chemise blanche, légèrement ouverte, qui mettait en valeur son corps. Il portait autour du cou un collier en or, avec les initiales : S.B - L.P Sur sa veste, était brodé un écusson.

Harry ne put lire que le mot Black. Sûrement le nom de famille de l'homme. Pourtant, le nom de famille de Flora était Duncan. Et le nom de famille de sa mère, Potter. Sauf, si Flora n'était pas la fille de ce Black, même s'ils se ressemblaient.

Quand Harry retourna la photo, il s'aperçut qu'elle avait été rayé de toute part. Il ne discerna pas grand chose, seulement quelque mots, et deux noms : Aime, Enfant, Flora, Père, Sirius. L'homme était donc, en toute logique, Sirius Black, et donc le père de Flora.

Comme ce nom ne lui disait rien, il reposa la aphoto et se leva. Dehors, il faisiat noir, et la lune était déjà haute. Il devait être près de onze heure, pourtant, personne n'était venus le chercher. Il poussa un profond soupire et décendit dans la salle commune. Personne, sauf Ron et Elena.

"_Que ce passe t-il ? Demanda Harry du haut des escaliers. Il refusa de regarder vers Elena, et ne fixait que Ron.

"_Gin... Ginny a été enlevé par... Le monstre... Hermione, est a l'infirmerie... Sanglota Ronald.

"_Lockart a été désigné pour allé la secourir. Et... Je suis allé voir Hermione a l'infirmerie et j'ai trouvé ça, dans sa main... Hésita Elena en plongenat sa main dans sa sa poche. Elle sortie un bout de parchemin, et le tendit a Harry en rougissant. Harry la prit sèchement et jeta un regard dessus. C'était sur les Basilic, et Hermione avait marqué que celui de Poudlard se déplaçait dans les tuyaux. Et qu'il fallait chercher la morte.

"_Comment ça, la morte ? Questionna Harry.

"_ Je pense qu'elle parlait d'une personne qui serait morte... ou lieux d'être pétrifiée. Et je ne vois qu'une personne.

"_Mimi Géniarde... Oui, se serait logique ! S'écria Harry.

"_Et ma soeur dans tout ça ?

"_On court voir Lockart, on lui dit se que l'on sait, et on l'aide a la sauver ! Expliqua Harry.

"_Défaut du plan : Lockart est un trouillard, jamais il n'iras. Et nous ne sommes que des élèves.

"_Nous forcerons Lockart. Et puis, même si nous sommes des élèves nous savons faire pas mal de chose t a nous trois, on pourra vaincre le basilic.

"_Et pour l'héritier ? Et ou est la Chambre ? Déplora Ron. Harry et Elena le regardèrent.

"_On commence par Lockart. Dirent Harry et Elena en même temps. Ils ne se regardèrent pas, mais Ron put apercevoir qu'ils souriaient. D'un même mouvement, ils se dirigèrent tous les trois vers la porte. Ils se mirent à courir vers le bureau de Lockart. Arrivé devant, Harry consulta Ron des yeux, et frappa. A l'intérieur, Lockart faisait ses valises.

"_Mais que faites-vous ? Demanda Elena, ébahie.

* * *

**Allez, une Review de la part de tout les lecteurs sinon pas de chapitre 19 !**

**Vous avez quarante-huit heure ! XD **

**Non vous avez plus de temps mais une petite Review en passant quand même ^^ !**


	19. La Chambre des Secret

**Réponses au Reviews : **

**Bonilia :** Voilà la suite ! Désolé, pour le temps, mais c'est le chapitre le plus long je pense... Bonne lecture ! ^^

**dj3ssiis :** La rencontre entre Harry et sa marraine, ne se fera ( malheureusement ) pas avant un petit bout de temps... Désolé !

**alwena :** Salut Weasmoche ! Quand sera tu enfin de retours, j'ai hâte d'avoir de tes nouvelles ! Bien sur que je vais bien, vus que je poste un chapitre... Oui, mais je te raconterais tout ça plus tard. Bizous et a bientôt, vu que Jeudi, il y a partage ! Bye, Weasmoche !

* * *

Chapitre 19 : La Chambre des Secrets

Au sons de la voix d'Elena, Lockart c'était stoppé. Il referma d'un coup la valise qu'il se dépêchait de remplir. Il fixa sans comprendre les trois élèves qui se trouvait face a lui.

"_Moi ? Demanda t-il.

"_Non, Voldemort. Répondit sarcastiquement Harry. A la mention du plus grand mage noir, Lockart fit un bond sur le côté. Ron et Harry échangèrent un regard. Elena poussa un soupir et s'avança vers leur professeur.

"_Monsieur, où allez vous ? Questionna le jeune fille.

"_Une affaire urgente... Une affaire... De Famille ! Expliqua t-il en tentant de sortir sa baguette.

"_Je ne ferais pas ça, si j'étais vous. Dit Elena en sortant la sienne, en même temps que Ron et Harry. Lockart fixa les enfants, il poussa un soupir et capitula.

"_Que voulez vous ?

"_Vous allez chercher ma soeur ? Vous allez la sauvez, n'est ce pas ?

"_Je pense qu'il avait l'intention de fuir. Il ne connaît même pas l'endroit ou se trouve la Chambre. Dit Elena en s'approchant de son professeur. Elle n'était plus qu'a un mètre de lui. Harry et Ron avancèrent derrière elle. Ron avait des tiques nerveux, et Harry respirait profondément pour oublier la douleurs de sa cicatrice.

"_Qui connaît l'emplacement de cette Chambre ? Personne ! Je suis désolé pour votre soeur mais...

"_Si. Trois personne connaissent l'emplacement. Une personne morte, ou un fantôme maintenant, l'Héritier et moi. Répliqua Elena. Elle prix sa respiration et se concentra sur la pièce. Un silence de mort régnait dans la salle.

"_Qu-Quoi ? Bégaya Harry.

"_Venez. Répondit Elena en sortant. Harry et Ron se placèrent derrière Lockart pour le garder a l'oeil. Elena les entraîna vers les escaliers qui montaient en direction des toilettes. En chemin, ils croisèrent J-P. Il se plaça en face d'Elena et lui prit la main. La jeune fille s'arrêta au niveau du garçon.

"_J-P... Commença Elena, mais J-P la devança et l'embrassa. Ils restèrent longtemps, serré l'un contre l'autre, comme si c'était la dernière fois, comme s'ils ne reverraient jamais. Quelques larmes coulèrent le long des joues de la jeune fille. Quand ils se détachèrent enfin, J-P essuya les larmes des joues d'Elena. Il soupira et se recula.

"_Promet moi, de faire attention, et de revenir pour Noël. Murmura le brun.

"_Je... Je te le promet... La voix d'Elena était rauque, et des sanglots perçait.

"_Oui, bon, on y vas ? Dit Harry, d'une voix furieuse. Elena se tourna vers lui et lui fit un grand sourire.

"_Fais attention a toi, Jean-Paul. Murmura Elena en s'éloignant. Elle respira a fond et s'arrêta devant la porte des toilettes des filles. Elle poussa la porte et regarda autour d'elle.

"_Pourquoi nous as tu emmené là ? Demanda Ron.

"_Mimi ? Mimi, c'est Elena. Tu peux venir s'il te plaît ? Demanda t-elle d'un voix calme.

"_Elena ? Que veux tu ? Répondit Mimi Geignarde en s'envolant au dessus d'eux. La jeune fantôme regarda autour d'elle. Elle fixa longuement Harry, avant de tiré la langue a Ron.

"_Mimi, tu te souvient de se qu'on a parlé ? Tu peux le raconté a nouveau ? Pour Harry, Ron et le professeur Lockart ?

"_Oui, puisque c'est si gentiment demandé... C'était il y a cinquante ans, je me cachais dans ses toilettes parce qu'un garçon de Serpentard se moquai de mes lunettes. Soudain, j'entendis une voix. une voix de garçon. Il parlait une langue... Bizarre. Je suis sortie pour lui dire de ficher le camps ! Et... Je suis morte... Déclara Mimi en se remettant a pleurer. Harry fronça les sourcils.

"_Tu es morte... Tout d'un coup ? Tu ne te souvient de rien d'autre ? Demanda t-il.

"_Je me souvient juste d'avoir vu deux grands yeux jeunes, là-bas. Dit elle en désignant un lavabo du doigt. Elena s'approcha et lui fit signe de venir. Elle lui montra que l'eau ne coulait pas et qu'il y avait un Serpent sur un coin.

"_Vous... Vous avez trouvé quelque chose ? Demanda Ron, couvrant de sa voix, les pleures de Mimi.

"_C'est ici. Murmura Harry en reculant de deux pas.

"_Quoi ? Dirent Ron et Lockart d'une même voix. Elena leva les yeux au ciel et leurs fit signe de venir. Ils s'approchèrent, Lockart devant Ron. Le roux poussa une exclamation et sourit a Harry.

"_Et... Comment on fait pour entrer ? Demanda Ron.

"_Mimi, la voix que tu as entendus, a quoi ressemblait elle ?

"_Elle était... Sifflante, et mesuré.

"_C'est ce que je me disait. Harry, on m'a raconté que tu savais parlé Fourchelangue, c'est vrai ? Questionna Elena.

"_Oui, pourquoi ?

"_Réfléchis ! Salazar Serpentard, son signe est un Serpent. Et il parlait Fourchelang, la langue des Serpents. Hors, il était un des seuls Fourchelang de l'Angleterre a son époque. Donc, comme il savait que personne des quatre autre Fondateurs n'était Fourchelangue, il a scellé la porte de la Chambre, et il faut savoir parlé Fourchelang pour entrer ! Nous savons que n'est pas son descendant, mais tu es le seul, a pouvoir le faire. Harry, vite ! Le pressa Elena.

"_Ok, mais je ne te promet rien... _Ouvre toi_. Dit il, sa voix sifflante se reperctua autour d'eux. Le lavabo se mit a briller d'une lueur blanche, et d'un coup, il disparut. A la place, se trouvait l'entrée d'un immense tuyau.

"_Bravo, Harry. Murmura Elena. Derrière elle, Lockart s'était figé, et on pouvait entendre sa respiration rauque.

"_J'y vais. Dit Harry.

"_Si vous n'avez plus besoin de moi... Dit Lockart en commençant a s'éloigner, un rictus au lèvres.

"_Passez devant. Répondit Ron.

"_Ca ne servira a rien.

"_Passez devant. La voix d'Elena, était basse, mais tellement mesuré, qu'il ne valait mieux pas désobé arrêta de sourire et se tourna vers le trou. Il ouvrit la bouche, mais Ron le poussa dans le tuyau. Ils entendirent son cris se répercuté le long de la parois.

"_Bon, cette fois... Dit Harry.

"_J'y vais a ta place. Opposa Elena.

"_Non, ce n'est pas une bonne idée. Et si c'était dangereux ?

"_ Et la galanterie ? Répondit Elena en sautant dans le tuyau. Quand elle se retrouva dedans, elle regretta ses paroles. Le tuyau était visqueux et noir. Elle respirais profondément pour ne pas hurlé de peur. Elle entendait Harry derrière elle, et parvenait même a entendre Ron. Tout d'un coup, le tuyau devant horizontal, et elle ne put retenir un cris. Elle se retrouva sur le sol, jonché d'ossements. Elle s'éloigna bien vite de l'entrée, laissant le passage libre pour Harry et Ron. Elle pointa sa baguette sur Lockart, le forçant a rester calme. Quand ils furent tous près, Elena alluma sa baguette d'un sort et elle avança.

"_On doit être a des kilomètres sous le château. Remarqua Ron.

"_Bon, si jamais vous voyez le moinder mouvement, fermer les yeux. Rappella Harry aux autres, qui hochèrent la tête. Mais le tuyau semblait très calme. Ils avancèrent dans le silence, chacun perdu dans ses pensées. Harry se força a ne pas penser a l'état dans lequel ils trouveraient Ginny.

"_Il y a quelque chose là-bas. Dit Ron, la voix rauque. Elena se tourna vers lui. Le roux semblait apeuré, et Lockart avait plaqués ses mains sur ses yuex. Elle avança en direction de la chose, se dégageant quand Harry voulait la forcer a rester derrière. Les deux Gryffondor avancèrent dans l'obscurité.

"_Ce n'est rien qu'une vieille peau. Dit Elena. La peau en question, lové sur elle même, mesurait au moins si mètre.

Elle continua d'avancer vers le bout du tunnel avec Harry. Mais Elena fut forcer de se retourner, car Lockart était tombé dans les pommes. Avec un soupir, elle dit a Ron de le forcer a se relever.

"_Debout ! Maugréa a t-il. Mais ils comprirent trop tard, que Lockart jouait la comédie. Harry voulu prévenir Ron, mais il était trop tard. Lockart se jeta sur Ron et le plaqua a terre, pour lui arraché sa baguette.

"_L'aventure se termine ici, les amis. Je vais prendre un morceau de cette peau, et raconter comment vous m'avais supplié de vous emmener, qu'il était trop tard pour sauver la fille, que vous avez tragiquement perdus l'esprit a la vus de son corps. Vous pouvez dire adieu a vous souvenir ! S'exclama t-il en brandissant le baguette au dessus de sa tête. Elena nota tout de même un détail troublant, la baguette de Ron était toute rafistolé.

"_Pro... Tenta Elena. Mais Lockart ne l'écoutait pas.

"__Oubliettes_ ! Hurla t-il. La baguette de Ron explosa alors avec beaucoup de bruit. Harry se protégea le visage avec son bras, forçant Elena a reculé de l'autre. Un rocher tomba a l'endroit ou ils se trouvaient un instant plus tôt. Elena entraîna Harry derrière elle, glissant sur la peau du serpent, échappant de peu a de nouveau rochers. Bientôt, ils se retrouvèrent face a un mur d'éboulis.

"_Ron ! Ron, tout va bien ? Cria Harry en s'approchant du mur.

"_Moi, sa va, mais le pauvre idiot, il en a prit un coup. Répondit Ron. Ses paroles furent suivie d'un bruit sourd et d'une exclamation, comme si Ronald avait donné un coup dans les tibias de Lockart.

"_Tu aurais de viser la tête... Marmonna Elena.

"_C'est bon il est vivant. Mais maintenant, qu'es ce qu'on fait ? Je ne peux pas vous rejoindre, et ça nous prendrais trop de creuser un trou. Reprit Ron.

"_Je continue, je trouve Ginny et je reviens. Dit Elena.

"_Non, je viens avec toi. Ron, tu essaye de creuser un trou, pour qu'on puisse revenir.

"_On serra de retours dans une heure. Calcula Elena.

"_Si on est pas revenus d'ici là... Commença Harry. Ses paroles provoquèrent un silence pesant autours d'eux.

"_Harry, si jamais... Tenta Ron. Mais il se stoppa dans sa phrase.

"_A toute a l'heure. Coupa Elena en entraînant Harry a sa suite. Le tunnel était d 'un noir profond, et n'arrêtait pas de tourné. Le bruit que faisait Ron en tentant de dégagé un espace dans l"éboulis les accompagna un moment. Puis, quand ils furent trop loin, un silence pesant s'installa entre eux. Chacun avaient envie de voir se qui se trouvait a la fin du tunnel, tout en redoutant se qu'ils risquaient de trouver.

"_Harry ? Si jamais... enfin, quand se sera finis... Je pense que je te dois une petite explication...

"_Oui, moi aussi. Après se bref échange, ils arrivèrent devant un mur, ou se trouvait deux serpents entrelacés. Des émeraudes remplaçait les yeux. Elena se rapprocha d'Harry et lui attrapa la main. Pour le garçon, se simple contacte lui envoya des milliers de papillons dans l'estomac. Bien, que se contacte le surpris, il comprit rapidement que la jeune fille avait l'impression que les serpents étaient vivant : leurs yeux brillait tellement avec vivacité. Harry comprit se qu'il devait faire.

"_Ouvrez, demanda t-il, sa voix rauque se répercutant dans le tunnel. Pendant un instant, il ne se passa rien, puis les deux pans de murs se séparèrent. Un instant plus tard, la voie était libre. Elena échangea un regard avec Harry et lui lâcha la main. Puis la jeune fille s'avança dans l'ouverture, suivit par Harry qui leva discrètement les yeux au ciel avec un petit sourire rêveur.

* * *

**Une petite review ?**


	20. Rencontre Père Fille

**Désolé pour le temps !**

* * *

Chapitre 20 : Rencontre Père/fille

Les deux Gryffondor se trouvaient l'entrée d'une grande salle, faiblement éclairée. Le plafond était soutenue par d'immense piliers où s'enroulaient des serpents de pierres. Les ombres projetées, donnaient a la pièce une allure inquiétante. Le coeur battant, les deux amis entrèrent dans la pièce, faisant attention ou ils mettaient les pieds. Leurs baguette magique levée, ils avancèrent cote a cote, faisant le moins de bruit possible, même si le sol était légèrement recouvert d'eau. Ils continuèrent a avancer dans un silence quasi total. Arrivé au niveaux des derniers piliers, ils se retrouvèrent face a une statue de pierres représentant un sorcier, avec une longue barbe qui pouvait largement faire concurrence a celle de Dumbledore. Ses deux pieds grisâtre reposait sur le sol. Entre les pieds, une forme noire était allongée. La silhouette était face contre terre, et avait des cheveux roux flamboyant.

"_Ginny... Murmura Harry en commençant a courir vers la jeune fille.

"_Harry, non ! Cria Elena en le rattrapant par la manche. Elle le força a s'arrêter, et a la regarder.

"_Mais... Ginny... Elena... Tenta Harry en se retournant vers l'endroit ou était le corps de la rousse.

"_Harry. C'est sûrement un piège tendus par l'Héritier.

"_Tu dis ça seulement ça par ce que tu déteste Ginny ! Le Basilic peut arriver d'un instant a l'autre, il faut aller aidé Ginny. Cria Harry en avançant vers Ginny. Comme il n'entendait pas de réponse il se retourna et vit des larmes coulé sur les joues pâle d'Elena.

"_Je vois. Conclut Elena en détournant les yeux. Elle avança doucement vers Harry, sans essuyé ses larmes, qui continuait de couler.

"_Elena. S'il te plaît. J'ai besoin de toi. Murmura Harry en tendant la main vers la brune. Il s'attendit a se que la jeune fille la prenne, mais celle- ci l'ignora et continua d'avancer. Harry se sentit coupable, mais courut tout de même vers Ginny. IL s'agenouilla a côté de la Gryffondor. Comme elle était sur le ventre, il la retourna pour voir son visage. Elle avait les yeux fermé, se joues était blanches et gelé.

"_Harry... Dit Elena a ses côtés. Sa voix était plus aïgue qu'à l'ordinaire. Harry l'ignora et se secoua Ginny a la place, priant pour qu'elle se réveille.

"_Ginny, s'il te plaît... Tu ne peux pas mourir ... Réveille toi, je t'en supplie... Elena, aide moi, on doit se dépêcher de la ramener au ...

"_Harry ! La voix d'Elena, haut perché, avait vrillé les tympans d'Harry.

"_Qu... Dit Harry en se retournant. Il coupa instantanément sa phrase, regardant dans le coin sombre qu'Elena lui indiquait. Là-bas, se tenait une homme, ou plutot un jeune homme, baigné d'un lueur blanche.

"_Elle ne se réveillera pas. Dit la silhouette. Sa voix était douce et calme. Il était de grande taille, avec les cheveux noirs, et des yeux bruns.

"_Comment ça ? Elle n'est pas... Morte ? demanda Elena, la voix blanche.

"_Non. Pas encore. Mais, il y a des questions plus importante non ? Répondit le jeune homme en s'avança vers Harry et Elena. La jeune fille pointa sa baguette sur l'homme, l'obligeant a s'arrêter a quelque mètres. Harry remarqua qu'il n'y avait pas de baguette, mais qu'il se trouvait a quelques mètres de l'endroit ou la sienne avait glissé, quand il s'était agenouillé près de Ginny.

"_Monsieur, pouvez vous nous aidé ? Nous sommes dans la chambre des secrets et elle est habité par un Basilic. Il faut absolument que nous partions. Demanda poliment Harry sans quitté l'arrivant des yeux.

"_Désolé, mais je ne peux pas vous aider, M. Potter. Mais ne vous en faite pas, nous avons le temps. Sourit le jeune homme, en continuant d'avancer.

"_Qui êtes vous ? Demanda Elena, qui avait retrouvé toute son assurante. Harry remarqua alors que l'inconnu et Elena, avait les même cheveux, la même couleurs de peau, et le même maintient.

"_Tu devrais le savoir, Elena. Dit il mystérieusement. A se mots, le sang d'Harry ne fit qu'un tours. Il se rendit compte de toute les similitude entre Elena et la silhouette. Tout les deux grands, les cheveux noirs, la peau pâle, l'allure fière et le maintient aristocratique. La façon dont Elena souriait ressemblait a celle de l'homme.

"_Vous êtes Tom Jedusor. Déduit Harry en fixant Elena, pour voir la réaction de la jeune fille. Celle-ci ne se fit pas attendre. Elle devient encore plus pâle, ses yeux acier s'ouvrirent en grands. Elle tituba et fut obligé de se raccrocher a un pilier. Elle leva la tête vers celui qui était son père. Leurs regards se croisèrent enfin, et Elena versa quelque larmes.

"_Oui. Je suis Tom Elvis Jedusor, alias Lord Voldemort. Ton père Elena.

"Non... Ce n'est pas possible... vous êtes trop jeune... Mon père est mort ! Mort a l'instant ou ma mère est elle aussi morte ! Il est mort, mort, et ne reviendrait en aucun cas, ici, dans la Chambre Des Secrets ! Hurla Elena.

"_Elena, Elena... Je ne suis pas mort. A la mort de Jenna, j'ai été réduis a moins qu'un fantôme, mais je ne suis pas mort. Je suis là, avec toi. Même si je ne suis encore qu'un souvenir, dans peu de temps, je serais a nouveau parmi les vivants. Et j'accomplirais se que j'ai commencé. Et nous régnerons, toi et moi. Tu seras ma princesse, et un jour tu régneras a ton tours. Comme cela aurait du être. Elena, Elena... Tu as si peu a quitté, pour avoir tout. L'amour d'un père et d'un peuple, la richesse, le luxe, et un jour, quand tu seras en âge, un gentil mari. Elena... Elena, vient avec moi. Tu n'as qu'un mot un dire... Déclara Jedusor en s'approchant de sa fille. Quand il fut assez près, il posa une main paternel sur la joue de la jeune fille, et essuya ses larmes.

Harry, n'avait jamais vus autant de paternité, d'amour a l'état pur, dans un simple geste.

Elena détourna la tête vers lui, vers Ginny. Il put voire la détresse dans les yeux d'Elena, son hésitation. Harry se releva et fixa son regard dans celui de la jeune fille.

"_Elena. Tu abandonnerais J-P ? Flora ? Hermione ? Ron ? Ginny ? Drago ? Moi ? Dumbledore ? Minerva ? Severus ? Et tout les autres ? Yu abandonnerait le bon côté, la raison pour ça ? Elena, c'est ton père, d'accord. Mais n'oublie pas que se sont nous choix qui nous construise. Se sont eux, qui nous font existé. Si tu choisis Jedusor, nous serons ennemis. Je ne voudrais pas avoir a te tuer, Elena ! S'il te plaît, revient nous, revient moi... Supplia Harry.

"_Ne l'écoute pas, Elena. Je suis ton père, et je t'aime. Tu es la personne qui m'est le plus chère dans se monde. Jamais je ne te blesserais, ne te ferais de mal. Je te donnerais tout, et protégerais les gens que tu aimes. Elena, tu n'as qu'un mot a dire... Ma petite fille... Contra Tom en prenant en coupe le visage ruisselant de larme d'Elena.

"_Même... J-P ? Albus ? Harry ? Hermione ? Questionna Elena, la voix rauque a cause des sanglots.

"_Je sais qu'ils comptent pour toi, et même si je n'aprouve pas certaines de tes fréquentation, je sais que ta mère, elle... Serais fière de toi. Alors, si cela t'ai si important, je ferais un effort. Pour toi.

"_Elena, n'oublie pas, qu'avant tout cet homme est Voldemort. Vol-de-mort. Il a tué des centaines de gens, des moldus et des enfants de Moldus. Il a tué des Sangs-Mêlés, et des Sangs-Purs, pourquoi ? Par ce qu'ils sont différents, a ses yeux. Il a tué des innocents, aidé des meurtriers. Si tu le choisi, tu sera mon ennemis, a moi, mais aussi a tout ceux qui comptaient pour toi, jusqu'à maintenant. Ne l'écoute pas, et partons ! Hurla Harry.

"_Quel est ton choix ? Questionna Tom.

"_Père, bien que... Toutes vos promesses, me donne envie de vous suivre... Je sais que cela n'est pas possible. Je resterais toujours loyale a Dumbledore, à mes amis. Je suis contre le massacre des moldus, ou des sorciers nés de parents moldus. Je suis pour l'égalité entre tous, tous les magicien. Je vous suis... Très reconnaissante, mais c'est non. Conclut Elena en se détachant de son père. La jeune fille inspira profondément et se positionna a côté d'Harry.

"_C'est ton dernier mot ? Demanda Jedusor d'un voix menaçante, mais calme.

"_Oui. Enfin, je voulais aussi vous dire, dans une autre vie, vous auriez été un père parfait. Un père dont tout le monde serait jaloux. Je vous admire, mais je ne suivrais jamais les même choix que vous.

"_Bien. Dans une autre vie, je vous auriez laissé partir. Mais nous sommes dans la réalité, et, je pense que mon Basilic en à assez de ne pas agir. Ginny Weasley, m'aura bientôt donnez tout ses pouvoirs, par le biais d'un stupide journal. Maintenant, tout est finis pour vous. Nous verrons, Elena, si tu ne reconsidérera pas la question, quand tu auras vus l'étendus de mon pouvoir. Prépare toi, Potter, a affronter mon Basilic. Nous allons voir, qui donneras ça vie pour toi pour aujourd'hui !

"_Harry, cours ! Hurla Elena en se positionnant entre Harry et son père. Elle leva sa baguette et engagea un duel avec Jedusor. Celui-ci ne lui jetait aucun sort dangereux, juste dure a évité. Elena, elle, ne se privait pas et lançait sort sur sort. A se moment, alors que Tom venait de mettre a terre Elena, et de commencer a parler en fourchelang, un chant mélodieux résonna dans la Chambre.

"_ Fumsek... Murmura Elena avant de se relever et de courir vers Harry.

_A l'infirmerie... _

Flora s'était rendormie depuis longtemps, mais Drago était toujours a ses côtés. Il caressait les cheveux de la jeune fille, qui souriait dans son sommeil. Le soleil qui tombait sur son visage, lui redonnait des couleurs, si bien, qu'elle paraissait juste endormis, et non blessé. Le jeune Serpentard se pencha vers Flora, et déposa un rapide baiser sur la joue de la jeune fille. Alors qui se levait, il entendit des pas derrière lui. Il se retourna et vit son professeur de potion avancer vers lui.

"_Que faites-vous ici, ? Demanda Rogue en s'arrêtant dans un mouvement de cape.

"_Je... Commença Drago, en désignant le lit où était allongé Flora.

"_Je vois. Je suppose que vous l'aimée ?

"_Oui. Mais pourquoi me demandé vous ça, professeur ? Questionna Drago, un peu perdus.

"_Vous venez d'un milieux, et ou aimer, n'est pas une chose auquel on fait attention. Dans votre milieux, le Sang-Pur est le principal. On en choisit pas son épouse. Mais vous avez, tous les deux la chance d'être de se milieux. Vous êtes amoureux l'un de l'autre. Alors, ne la laissez pas s'échapper, Drago.

"_Je sais, Professeur. Mais pourquoi se conseil ?

"_ Quelque chose d'unique vous relie. N'oubliez pas, Drago, se sont toujours vos choix, qui font se que vous êtes. Mais vous n'aurez pas de deuxième chance, avec le grand Amour. Déclara Severus. Sur ces paroles, il s'éloigna, son mouvement de cape unique le précédent.

* * *

**Désolé, pas le temps de répondre au Reviews ! Je suis déjà en retard pour ce chapitre ... Désolé !**

**Mais n'hésitez pas a me laisser un petit mots, pour me dire se que vous en penser !**


	21. Révélations

**Désolé pour le temps ! Je n'ai pas le temps de répondre au Reviews désolé ! Voici un des derniers chapitres ! Dites moi se que vous en pensez dès que vous aurez finis ! **

* * *

Chapitre 21 : Révélations

_Bureau de Dumbledore..._

Albus relisait tranquillement son magazine quand Fumsek prit son envol vers le Choixpeau. Le vieil homme haussa un sourcil interrogateur quand l'oiseau sortis, portant le choixpeau dans ses serres. A l'instant ou il allait crié un ordre a l'oiseau, Minerva entra en trombe dans son bureau.

"_Albus ! Cria la Minerva en s'approchant du bureau.

"_Oui, Minerva ? Demanda Albus.

"_Albus, M. Weasley, Potter, et Miss Margerie ont disparus. J'ai fais l'appelle dans la maison de Gryffondor et... Personne ne les a vus depuis maintenant un moment... Personne ne les a vu ...

"_Merlin ! S'écria Albus en se précipitant vers les escaliers, Mcgonnagal a ses trousses. Il se précipita vers l'infirmerie et entra en trombe. Il courut vers le lit ou était installé Flora ( et ou Drago était assis ). Sous les cris de l'infirmières, il se plaça face au deux jeunes gens, qui c'était réfugié dans les bras l'un de l'autres. Dumbledore, les dominant de toute sa hauteur, les regarda l'un après l'autre.

"_Où sont , Potter, Weasley et Miss Margerie ? Aboya Albus.

"_Professeur... S'interposa timidement Minerva, mais elle se tut face au regard de dogue que lui opposa Dumbledore. Pourtant, cette intervention l'avait légerment calmé .

"_Professeur, je ... nous ... nous ne ... Commença Flora, en tremblant légèrement.

"_Avant tout, j'aimerais vous parlez seul a seul, miss. Duncan. Minerva, Pompom, , s'il vous plaît ... Demanda gentiment Albus. Tout le monde obtempéra, au grand dame de Flora. Puis, Albus prit une chaise, et se laissa tomber dessus.

"_Professeur je ne sais pas ou ils sont . Dis Flora, avant même qu'Albus n'est pu dire quelque chose.

"_Ce n'est pas grave. Je voulais aussi vous parlez d'autre chose... Précisément, de la proposition, ou plutôt l'ordre, de , le père, que j'aimerais connaitre. Et aussi, de votre père, Miss.

"_Je... Commença Flora. Ses joues avaient a nouveau perdu leurs couleur, a l'énonciation de .

"_Laissez moi terminé. Je ne veux ni vous forcé a dire non ou oui. Quand je dis votre père, je parle, évidemment de votre père biologique. Et de se qu'il aurait dit, s'il avait été là, a vos côté.

"_Il est mort, et aurais voulu que je dise oui. Il m'aurait sermonné d'être ami avec une Sang-de-bourbe, que je sois a Gryffondor... Marmonna la jeune Gryffondor en refoulant ses larmes.

"_Je ne pense pas. Vous ne savez donc rien de lui ?

"_A part que c'était un Sang-Pur, et qu'il me ressemblait un peu, que c'était un Black, et qu'il est mort de façon étrange ? Non, rien.

"_Est-ce qu'on vous a dit ? Questionna gentiment Dumbledore. Il regardait Flora par dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune. Ses yeux bleus exprimait la pitié qu'il ressentait pour cette jeune femme. Ils exprimaient aussi la douceur, celle d'un grand père qui a vu sa petite fille grandir trop vite. On y trouvais aussi de la nostalgie, nostalgie du temps passé, et la crainte d'un futur trop imprévisible.

"_Oui... Répondit Flora, laissant une larme roulé sur sa joue. Larme qu'elle essuya d'un geste rageur.

"_Et bien ... Ce n'est pas l'entière vérité... Il aurait accepté votre amitié avec . Il vous aurez encouragé, dans cette amitié. Lui aussi était a Gryffondor, et c'était un grand homme. Il est mort, de façon héroique, pour vous protéger, vous et votre mère. Il aurait été fière de vous, s'il avait survécu. A ses mots, Flora laissa ses larmes se déversé sur ses joues. Elle sourit tristement a Dumbledore qui lui rendit son sourire.

"_Merci, professeur. Murmura Flora en essuyant ses larmes.

"_De rien. Mais c'est pour continuer son oeuvre, que je dois savoir la proposition de . Que veut t-il de vous exactement ?

Flora prit une profonde inspiration, et laissa Dumbledore pénétrer son esprit, ses souvenirs.

**Flash Back**

Flora devait dans le même âge qu'aujourd'hui. Elle se trouvait dans un bureau. Elle portait une jolie robe blanche, et ses cheveux étaient relevé en chignon. Elle portait un foular de soie autour du cou, et tenait dans la main droite un bouquet de rose noir. Dans ses cheveux, était attachés de jolie fleurs, noires. Ses mains étaient ganté de noir. Si joues n'était pas inondé de larmes, on pourrait croire qu'elle se préparait pour un mariage. S'il n'y avais pas a ses côté qui lui criait dessus, on aurait pu penser que tout allait bien.

"_Tu n'est rien qu'une fille indigne ! Pire qu'une Sang-de-bourbe ! Tu ne mérite pas de vivre ici ! Tu as tout se qu'il te faut, de l'or, une famille, et toi, toi, tu veux rejoindre ton assassin de père ?

"_Mon père n'était pas un assassin ! C'était quelqu'un de bien, pas comme vous ! Hurla Flora. La gifle partit toute seule. Elle atteignit la joue de Flora, qui tituba sous le choc. Le jeune fille se retenu de justesse au bureau qui se trouvait derrière elle. Elle toucha sa joue, puis regarda l'homme, Pierre Duncan. Son regard se durcit. L'homme, lui, n'avait pas bougé. Il regardait sa main d'un air surpris. Flora ne s'attarda pas sur cette vision. Elle sortis en trombe du bureau, ne s'arrêtant pas quand son "père" l'appela. Elle courut dans un couloir faiblement éclairé, ou elle se heurta a Lucius Malefoy. Sous le choc, la jeune fille tomba a terre. L'homme leva un sourcil interrogateur en détaillant la jeune fille. Un sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres et il tendit la main pour l'aider a se relever. Flora jeta un regard dédaigneux a la main de l'homme et se releva seule.

"_. Salua t-elle en commençant a partir.

"_Miss. Duncan, es-ce ainsi que vous parlez a quelqu'un de mon rangs ? Je me demande se qu'on mon fils peux vous trouvez. Dit il d'un air supérieur.

"_Je me fiche de se que vous pensez _Monsieur_. Maintenant, veuillez me laissez passer. Répondis froidement Flora, en forçant le passage. Mais Lucius lui attrapa le bras et la força a s'arrêtée.

"_N'oubliez pas Miss. que dans se monde, je suis une des personnes les plus influentes. Il me suffit d'un mot, pour que votre famille se retrouve sans rien, et que votre mère, malencontreusement, meurt, vous laissant seule dans se monde... Murmura t-il en serrant le bras de la jeune fille, qui trembla légerment.

"_Vous n'oseriez pas... N'es ce pas ? Questionna la brunette en levant les yeux vers le visage de l'homme.

"_Vous devez me promettre, qu'en troisième année, vous accepterez de vous fiancez a mon fils, et qu'en sixième, septième année, vous l'épousiez. Es ce clair, Miss ? Sinon, je mettrais mes menaces a exécution ... Susurra Lucius en relachant légèrement Flora qui recommença a respiré.

"_Je ... Promis ... Murmura Flora en détournant les yeux.

"_Lucius. Lâchez la. Immédiatement. Déclara Pierre Duncan, qui venait d'arriver. Sa voix était froide, et sans réplique. A ses mots, Lucius lâcha Flora qui s'éloigna de lui rapidement.

"_Voilà, Pierre. Votre, _fille_, est saine et sauve, bien que je ne lui aurais _jamais_ fait le moindre mal. Répondit Lucius, avec un sourire hypocrite.

"_Merci. Mon bureau est au fond du couloir. Flora, puis je te parler un instant, _s'il te plaît_ ? La voix de Pierre était douce sur les derniers mots. On pourrait croire qu'il suppliait la jeune fille de lui parler.

"_Oui, _père_. Répondit Flora, d'une voix neutre. Lucius leur souris et se dirigea vers le fond du couloir. Pierre Duncan s'approcha de Flora. Il avait des cheveux court, d'un blanc nacré. Ses yeux étaient bleu azur, et d'une douceur extrême.

"_Flora... Je suis désolé de t'avoir frappé... Je suis désolé ... Si tu savais comme je m'en veux ...

**Fin du Flash Back **

Dumbledore sortit de l'esprit de la jeune fille. Il vit qu'elle pleurait. Il se leva sans un mot et se dirigea vers la sortie, son regard c'était durci quand il se tourna enfin vers elle.

"_, a raison. Votre père était sûrement un assassin. Et comme vous avez donné votre parole a , je ne puis vous aider. Dit il en sortant. Il entendit les sanglots de Flora derrière lui quand il ferma la porte. Pourtant, il s'adossa un instant a la porte fermé, et laissa une larme coulé le long de sa joue.

"_Pardon, Flora Black Potter Duncan. Pardon, mais le mensonge est préférable comparé a la triste réalité qui vous attends... Pardon ... Murmura t-il en s'éloignant.

_Chambre des Secrets ..._

_Elena et Harry c'était réfugié dans un tuyau. Ils était tout deux essoufflés, mais ils essayaient de ne pas faire de bruit, chacun voulant suivre le combat qui se déroulait entre le phénix et le Basilic. Quand ils n'entendirent plus le cris de l'oiseau, Elena paniqua et attrapa la main d'Harry et ils se remirent a courir, entendant derrière eux le sifflement du serpent. _

_Arrivé a un croisement, Elena poussa Harry a tourné a gauche. Ils se retrouvèrent a un nouveau croisement, ou Elena prit encore a gauche. Ils entendaient le Basilic se rapproché d'eux. Elena attrapa la main d'Harry, qui la serra. Au nouveau croisement, Harry prit a droite, forçant ainsi Elena a le suivre. _

_Ils continuèrent de courir, écoutant le Basilic se rapproché inlassablement. Alors, qu'ils se croyaient tiré d'affaire, le tunnel se transforma en tombeau, au moment ou le tunnel était bloqué par une grille. Elena se tourna vers Harry, qui pensait le même chose qu'elle. C'est ainsi que tout devait se terminer ? Mourir dans un tunnel ? _

_"_Certainement pas ! Cria Elena. Elle pointa sa baguette sur la grille et lança un sort. Il ne se passa rien. Elle en lança un autre, puis encore un autre. Quand elle arriva au dixième sort, elle laissa le désespoir l'envahir, elle se tourna vers Harry, laissant ses larmes coulé sur ses joues._

_"_Ca ne s'ouvre pas... Harry ... Je n'y arrive pas ... Dit la jeune fille, entre deux sanglots._

_"_Elena, par qui a été construite la Chambre ? Elena, par qui ?_

_"_Salazar ... Répondit elle perdue. Elle entendait le Basilc tourné a gauche, ils ne leurs restaient que peu de temps avant qu'il ne soit là._

_"_Et tu es ça descendante... Elena, parlent fourchelang, le Basilic doit t'obéir, tu es la véritable Héritière. Vol ... Jedusor, n'est qu'un souvenir, un fantôme. La Chambre doit t'obéir, et le Basilic aussi. _

_"_Je ... d'accord ... __Laisse nous passer_. Ordonna t-elle a la grille, qui s'ouvrit en grinçant. Elena força Harry a passé, et referma la grille avant que celui ci n'est pus protesté.

_"_Elena ! Cria t-il de l'autre côté. _

_"_Harry... Je suis désolé de ne pas venir ... Je dois tuer Jedusor. Le Basilic te poursuis, pour te tuer... Il ne me feras rien, j'espère ... _

_"_Elena, non. Non Elena. Tu vas venir de se côté de la grille. Elena... Supplia Harry en passant un main a travers les barreaux._

_"_Harry, s'il te plaît. Laisse moi le faire. Si jamais ... dis au autres que je suis désolé, merci a Flora, a J-P et aux autres... Harry, pars. S'il te plaît. Le sacrifice de tes parents, ne doit pas être inutil. Harry ... Murmura Elena en attrapant la main d'Harry malgré la barrière. Le brun se rendit compte qu'il pleurait, tout comme elle. Il sentit quelque chose de froid dans sa paume. Il regarda. La baguette d'Elena. Harry le va la tête vers elle. _

_"_Je suis l'Héritière, il ne me fera rien ... Dit elle courageusement. Il hocha la tête et partit en courant, laissant Elena, seule, dans le noir. La jeune fille se détourna de la barrière et commença a avancer vers le Basilic. Dès qu'elle le vit se dresser devant lui, elle mit la main en visière et murmura : _

_"___Stop. Je suis la véritable descendante de Serpentard. Je t'ordonne de me laisser passer_. Sa voix était faible, mais le Basilic la laissa pourtant partir. 

_Quand la voie fut libre, elle se mit a courir vers son point de départ, l'endroit ou se trouvait Jedusor. Quand il l'a vit, un sourir s'étira sur ses lèvres fines. Pourtant, la jeune fille l'ignora et se dirigea vers le choixpeau. _

_"_Moi, descendante de Serpentard, envoyé a Gryffondor, te demande de l'aide. Dit elle en déployant le choixpeau. Elle plongea son regard a l'intérieur, et vit scintillé la poignée d'une épée. Elle se précipita pour l'en sortir et la pointa vers le son père. Elle se dirigea vers lui, quand elle aperçut Harry du coin de l'oeil, qui ne semblait pas avoir vu que le Basilic était derrière lui. _

"_Elena ! Cria t-il en se dirigeant vers elle.

"_Harry, non ! Hurla t-elle en se positionnant devant lui la pointe de l'épée levé. Elle sentit un vive douleur au bras qui tenait la garde. Elle ouvrit les yeux, et remarqua que l'épée avait traversé le Basilic, et qu'elle avait sauvé Harry... au prix de sa propre vie. Elle regarda son bras, déchiqueté par le croc du Basilic qui s'y était profondément enfoncé. Elle fit un grimace en l'enlevant. Puis elle se tourna vers Harry, qui la regardait dans les yeux.

"_Non ! Hurla Jedusor en s'approchant. Elena, l'epsrit confus, le regarda venir vers elle, et la forcé a s'allonger. Harry prit l'épée, et s'éloigna, cherchant le journal des yeux. Elena se laissa faire, heureuse de sentir pour la première fois sur son bras les doigts de son père biologique. Elle remarqua qu'Harry avait trouvé le journal, elle lui fit signe de s'approcher. Quand il fut assez près, elle lui lança le croc et laissa ses yeux se fermé. Après, tout devint noir et silencieux.

* * *

**Alors, comment trouvez vous Harry ? Elena ? Dumbledote ? l'enfance de Flora ? Reviews please ! **

_**NOTE IMPORTANTE : **_

**C'est bientôt finis ( pour le tome 2 ( ou le 1 des aventures d'Elena ) , je bosse en se moment sur le projet du 3 ( pour les aventures d'Harry, soit le 2eme des aventures d'Elena )! **

**Donnez vos idées, vos impressions et tout ! **

**Brie Malefoy **


	22. Vacances

**Désolé pour le temps, j'étais en vacance au Maroc ... Bonne vacances a ceux qui le sont encore, bonne reprise pour ce qui vont reprendre les cours, le boulot, et bonne continuation pour ceux qui ont déjà repris ! **

**Merci a tout ceux qui suive les Aventures d'Elena et ses amis (es) depuis le début ou depuis peu, merci tout particulièrement a Alewena sans qui cette histoire n'aurais jamais vu le jour... Merci a tout mes revieweurs et revieweuse ! **

**Réponse au reviews du chapitre 20/21 : **

**Alewna Weasley ( ou Miss Mercredi Black ) : Désolé de ne pas t'avoir répondus avant ... Dumbledore dit 'Potter' parce que ... Il avait envie, et pas le temps de dire autre autre chose ! ;) **

**Bonne lecture a tous ! **

* * *

Chapitre 22 : Vacances

Elena se sentit dériver, loin du bruit, loin de toute sensation. Elle laissa son corps devenir lourd et son esprit s'envoler. Elle était libre, enfin. Si elle avait pu sourire, elle l'aurait fait. Pourtant, qu'elle que chose la retenait encore. Un nom. Lequel ? Jean-Paul ? Non. Harry ? Non. Flora ? Non plus. Mais elle avait beau chercher, il lui échappait a chaque fois. Il avait un rapport avec son père, Voldemort... Jenna Margerie, aurait elle voulu crié. Mais ses lèvres était sellées entre elles. Elle regretta de ne pas être maîtresse de son corps. Maintenant qu'elle se souvenait du nom, elle devait savoir pourquoi elle voulait s'en souvenir... Elle l'avait déjà lus, elle en était certaine... Mais ou ? Dans un livre, fut la réponse qui s'imposa a son esprit. Dans qu'elle circonstance ? Salle des trophées, lors d'une de ses escapades nocturnes. Quel trophée ?

"_Celui pour service rendue a l'école ! Cria t-elle en se relevant. Elle était dans un des lits de l'infirmerie. Sur son lit était installée Flora qui la regarda avec des yeux ronds. La surprise passé,Flora se jetta au cou de son amie. Elle la serra tellement fort, qu'Elena crue qu'elle allait mourir étouffée.

"_Flora, tu étouffe ton amie. Dis une voix aux accents doux et a l'intonation chantante. Flora lâcha enfin Elena, tout en tournant la tête vers l'origine de la voix. C'était une jeune femme d'environ 30 ans, au long cheveux brun, et eau yeux noisettes, comme ceux de Flora. Son sourire était doux et cet inspirait confiance.

"_Elena, je te présente ma mère, Lorianne Potter. Dit Flora, en souriant a la femme qui prit sourit en s'avançant vers le lit d'Elena.

"_Bonjour, Elena. Dit Lorianne en tendant une main ganté de noir.

"_Bonjour Madame. Répondit Elena, intrigué, en serrant la main de .

"_Voyons, appelle moi Lorianne. Tu ressemble tellement a ta mère, que cela en devient troublant ! Rigola Lorianne.

"_Vous connaissiez ma mère ? Demanda avidement Elena.

"_Tu vas avoir le droit a toute l'histoire... Murmura Flora a l'oreille d'Elena. prit un faux air offusqué, et donna une légère tape sur la tête de sa fille.

"_Va donc chercher ton cousin, fille indigne.

"_Tout de suite ! Cria Flora en disparaissant dans l'embrasure de la porte.

"_Je disais... A, oui, j'ai bien entendue connu ta mère. Pour que tu comprenne bien, je dois te dire que les familles, Margerie, Malefoy, Black et Potter, sont les descendante des 4 fondateurs de Poudlard. Donc, bien entendue, tout les enfants se connaissent. J'ai rencontré ta mère a l'âge de 5 ans. Elle était déjà très puissante et très belle. Nous sommes, bien entendue devenus amie, même meilleures amies. Nous avons grandie ensembles, nous partagions tout, même James, mon frère. Un jour, nous avons rencontré les Black et les Malefoy. Ta mère, comme James, détestaient Lucius Malefoy, Regulus, l'aîné des Black, ainsi que Bellatrix et Narcissa, les cousines de Regulus. Par contre, elle s'entendait bien avec Andromeda, la soeur de Bella et Cissy, et Sirius, le plus jeune des frères Black. Nous sommes tous allé a Poudlard, avec seulement quelques années de différences. Regulus était l'aîné de notre "bande", ensuite venait James, Sirius, Lucius et Bella, puis Cissy, et enfin ta mère, Andromeda et moi. Regulus, Lucius, Bella et Cissy sont allé a Serpentard. Andromeda a Poufsoufle, James, Sirius, ta mère et moi sommes allé a Gryffondor. Malgré la guerre, nous avons eu d'heureuse études. James et Sirius avaient de nouveaux amis, Andromeda aussi, les Serpentard aussi. Ta mère et moi, avions nombres d'amies, mais nous sommes resté très proches.

"_Excusez moi, mais, comment a t-elle rencontrer Jedusor ? Demanda Elena.

"_Voldemort ? Oh, Bellatrix l'avait invité a une fête ou nous étions. Il est instantanément tombé amoureux de ta mère. Elle l'a longtemps repoussé avant de succomber. Enfin, après tu connais la suite... Répondit Lorianne en détournant les yeux. Elle porta sa main ganté a sa joue et essuya furtivement une larme.

"_Je suis désolé. Murmura Elena en réalisant tout se que son père avait fait.

"_De quoi parles tu ?

"_De tout se qu'a fait mon père. Je suis désolé. Répondit Elena en détournant la tête.

"_C'est du passé, et tu n'y es pour rien. Ce qui es fait est fait. Tiens je t'ai apporté un cadeau. Ta mère aurait voulu que tu la porte. En sortant de son sac une robe de soie bleu. Elle l'a tendit a la jeune fille qui la prit délicatement entre ses doigts. Le tissu était doux et fluide. BlD'un jolie bleu, la robe était décoré de spirale d'argent, qui semblait se mouvoir sur toute la robe. Les manches, courtes, devenaient blanche.

"_Elle est ... Magnifique... S'extasia Elena en effleurant les spirales du doigt. A cet instant, Flora et Harry entrèrent dans l'infirmerie. Elena sourit a Flora et regarda Harry s'avancer doucement dans la pièce. Flora fit les présentation, et Elena comprit qu'Harry ne connaissait pas sa tante. Bizarrement, se détail la surpris. Il vivait pourtant chez son oncle et sa tante...

"_Bien, maintenant que les présentations sont faites, allés chercher vos valises. Dit a Flora et Harry. Harry hocha la tête et commença a s'éloigner.

"_Tu viens Elena ? Demanda Flora. Devant l'air effaré de la jeune fille, Flora s'expliqua :

"_On a demandé a Dumby s'il accepterait de te laisser venir a la maison, et il a dit oui...; si tu es d'accord bien sur. Comme ça, on ira au Bal ensemble ! Sourit Flora. Elena lui rendit son sourire et se leva. D'abord en équilibre sur ses jambes, elle commença a tangué. Elle réussit a faire quelque pas, mais, finalement, tomba. Ou plutôt, aurait du tomber, si Harry ne l'avait pas rattrapée. Il se retrouvèrent nez, Elena dans les bras d'Harry, Harry qui la retenait, l'empêchant de tomber et de fuir. Harry se raprocha de la jeune fille, sans qu'elle ne puisse faire un mouvement. Quand leurs visages se retrouvèrent a quelque centimètres l'un de l'autre, Harry esquissa un sourire :

"_Merci, de m'avoir sauvé, d'avoir été prête a donner ta vie pour moi. merci, Elena. Dit il en la relevant. Puis il s'éloigna d'elle. Elena leva les yeux vers Flora qui haussa les sourcils. Comme les jeunes filles ne bougeaient pas, Mme. Potter les houspilla en les menaçant qu'elles allaient loupées le train. Elena et Flora partirent ensemble.

En chemin, Elena demanda a Flora quel jour il était, et appris qu'elle avait passé trois jours dans le coma, et que les vacances avait commencé depuis hier. Ensemble, elles préparairent leurs bagage et rejoignirent Harry et Mme. Potter dans la cour de l'école.

Quand elle passèrent dans la cour, tout les élèves firent silence. Puis, comme un seul homme, ils acclamèrent Harry et Elena. Ron et Ginny les rejoiginrent et serrèrent Harry dans leurs bras. Puis Ron souleva Flora de terre en la portant dans ses bras. Ginny serra la main de Flora et d'Elena. Ron prit Elena dans ses bras, malgré les protestations de cette dernière. Puis drago se fraya un chemin jusqu'à eu et enlaça Flora. Puis, devant tout le monde, il l'embrassa. Quand il accepta enfin de ce détacher de cette dernière, il sourit a Elena et Ginny, serra ( avec une grimace de dégout ) la main de Potter et Weasley. Puis, tous ensemble, ils montèrent dans le train, suivis par les autres élèves. Dans le train, Neville vient les saluer, mais quand il se retrouva face a Elena, il bafouilla et s'enfuit du wagon. Tout le monde rit de ca réaction, même les Gryffondor. Une sorte d'armistice c'était installé entre les Gryffondor et le Serpentard.

Les vacances était bien parties...

* * *

**Fin de ce chapiiiiiiiitre ! **

**A bientôt pour la suite ! **

**Laissez des reviews !**


	23. le Bal des Sangs  Purs

**Voilà enfin le chapitre 23 !**

**Réponse au reviews : **

**Miss Mercredi Black : Et oui ... Et sinon, que pense tu de se titre ci ? A la hauteur de l'histoire ou ... ? ^^**

**Ce chapitre est un des plus long, voir le plus long. Bonne lecture ! **

* * *

chapitre 23 : Le Bal des Sangs -Purs

La première semaine de vacances furent paradisiaque pour Elena, qui ne quittait que rarement Poudlard depuis sa plus tendre enfance. Chaque jour, elle écrivait a J-P et a Albus, leurs racontant la vie au Manoir des Potter. Manoir de taille gigantesque, situé a l'intérieure de Londres. Coincé entre deux maison, le bâtiment n'apparaissait qu'aux yeux des sorciers et sorcières invités.

De taille impressionnante, le manoir rivalisait avec les plus grands château Moldus de l'histoire. Elena, Harry, DRago et Flora coulait de séjours heureux entre le shopping pour les filles, et le sport pour les hommes.

Bien que de nombreuses disputes éclataient entre Drago et Harry, cela n'arrivait pas a atteindre l'humeur joyeuse d'Elena. Pourtant, elle n'avait toujours pas rencontré le maître des lieux, Pierre Duncan. Etrangement, elle appréhendait cette rencontre, de la même façon qu'elle appréhendait un devoir important.

Bien qu'elle ne pense que très rarement au père de Flora ainsi qu'au bal qui devait avoir bientôt lieux, tout était magique autour d'elle. Jusqu'au jour ou la clique des Serpentard déboulèrent chez Flora, une journée avant le Bal.Dès lors, se fut le chaos.

Daphné et Astoria Greengrass furent les premières a arrivées. L'aînée - Daphné - était d'une méchanceté sans nom, et d'un caractère redoutable, sauf quand Drago était dans les parages, moments ou elle était d'une gentillesse extrême. Astoria, elle, d'un naturel timide et plutôt réservé, exaspérait au plus au point Flora et Elena.

Puis arrivèrent Blaise et Pansy. Blaise était "adorable" selon les propres termes de Flora - ou "complètement stupide" et "suicidaire" disaient plutôt Harry et Elena - il accaparait totalement Flora, en lui proposant des ballades et nombre d'autres activité, sous l'oeil jaloux de Drago ( d'où le "suicidaire" de la part d'Harry ). Pansy elle était ... Semblable a elle même. Refusant d'accompagner les filles en ville, elle trainait avec Drago et Blaise quand celui ci acceptait de resté sans Flora.

"_Flora, ça te dirais d'aller en ville, pour faire des courses ? Proposa Drago, en prenant la main de la jeune fille, sous l'air dégoûté de Pansy.

"_Et ... acheter quoi ? Demanda Flora en souriant au jeune homme blond, sous les airs dégoûtés d'Harry, Pansy et Blaise.

"_Je pensais que comme le Bal est se soir, tu voudrais t'acheter une nouvelle robe... Proposa Drago.

"_Bonne idée ! Vous voulez venir ? Demanda Flora a ses amis ( ou plutôt a Elena, Harry et Blaise, snobant les autres au passages )

"_Je ne sais pas si ... Commença Harry.

"_ ... C'est une bonne idée. Termina Flora.

"_Aller, Potter, tu ne voudrais pas te faire beau ? Et comme ça, tu pourras en profiter pour demander ... Commença Drago en souriant malicieusement.

"_Malefoy ! Coupa Harry en se levant d'un bond. Il avança dangereusement vers le blond, qui lui souriait avec insolence. Harry leva la main mais fut interrompus dans son geste par Flora, a bout de nerfs :

"_A non ! Vous n'allez pas recommencer ! J'en ai marre de vos disputes, et de vos sous entendus pour faire enrager l'autre ! Donc soit vous arrêtez vos gamineries, soit je vous jures par le slip de Merlin que vous allez le regretter ! Explosa Flora, sous l'oeil rieur d'Elena et stupéfaits des autres.

"_D'accord, on arrête ... Dirent les deux garçons, penaud, la tête basse. Rien que cette image fit sourire Flora. Puis elle se tourna vers Elena :

"_Tu viens ? Demanda t-elle en lui tendant la main. Elena leva la tête vers son amie, et croisa le regard vert d'Harry. Elle sourit et hocha la tête, sans quitté le brun des yeux. Se simple geste, fit brillé les yeux du Survivant qui sourit imperceptiblement. Elena détourna la tête pour cacher son trouble, ne cessant de se répéter qu'elle aimait J-P, et non Harry, car celui ci aimait Ginny.

C'est comme ça, qu'il se retrouvèrent tout les cinq, Elena, Harry, Flora, Drago et Blaise, dans les rues du Londres Moldus, par moins cinq degrés. Le petit groupe s'arrêta d'abord dans un magasin pour les dame, ou elle pouvait acheté des robes. Flora, refusant que Drago ne voit sa robe avant le soir, le poussa a aller boire un café avec blaise et Harry. Celui ci, finit par accepter, "seulement pour lui faire plaisir". Dans le magasin, Flora commença par dénicher des dizaines de robes, de toutes les couleurs différentes. Pansy, elle, n'en avait choisie que trois, toutes dans les couleurs vertes. Elena, elle se contentait de regardé toute ses merveilles s'offrant a ses yeux. Puis vient l'essayage. Pansy choisit une robe verte fourreau, légèrement décolleté, avec une encolure de couleur noir. Elle prit des chaussures noirs, et des gants noirs.

Pour Flora, se fut plus difficile. La jeune fille était très très difficile, et se fut un cauchemar pour Elena de la voir changer d'avis si rapidement. Puis elle finit par ne plus vraiment regarder, se contentant d'un hochement de tête passif. Se fut Pansy qui la tira de son hébétement :

"_Celle là ! Tu es ... Superbe, Duncan ! S'écria la Serpentard. A se cris, Elena regarda son amie. Elle était effectivement superbe dans sa robe, blanche a l'encolure et au manche, devenant doucement bleus, tombait en au sol en mousseline noir et bleu foncé. Flora était tout simplement, ravissante.

"_Je suis d'accord avec toi, Parkinson. Conclut Elena.

"_Vous êtes sur ? demanda Flora.

"_Oui ! S'écrièrent ses amies.

"_Ok ! Alors, avec quelles paires de gants ? Les dégradé noir, les blancs, ou les bleus ?

"_ Blancs. ( Pansy )

"_Bleus. ( Elena )

"_ Hum ... ( intense réflexion de la part de Flora et plusieurs essayage des pairs de gants plus tard ... ) Bleus. Conclut Flora. Puis, elle dut choisir des chaussures, qu'elle prit noires. Pourtant, alors qu'elles allait réglés lors achats, elle s'immobilisa. Elle se tourna vers Elena :

"_Mais, toi, tu vas porter quoi ?

"_La robe de ma mère. Et j'ai les chaussures et tout ... Répondit Elena. Mais Flora ne semblait pas l'écouter, et fixait un point derrière elle. Elena se retourna et contempla la robe qui avait attiré le regard de Flora. Ou plutôt trois robes. Trois robes de mousselines et/ou soies différentes. Trois robes ravissante. Une rouge et argent, une blanche et or, et une verte et bordeaux. Pansy se retourna elle aussi, et tomba sur les robes.

"_Les filles, vous pensez a se que je pense ? Avec un petit sort pour ne pas voir a les essayer ? Proposa Flora en fixant la robe blanche. A côté, les autres hochèrent la tête de concert. Chacune se jeta sur une robe. Flora sur la Blanche, Elena sur la verte et Pansy sur la rouge, aussi bizarre que cela puisse semblé. Fière de leurs choix, elles payèrent et partirent retrouver les garçons, transformé en glaçon.

_3 heures avant le Bal ... _

Les filles couraient dans tous les sens pour se préparé. Flora lissait se cheveux, Pansy mettait du gloss, et Elena... était presque prête. Il ne lui manquait plus qu'un cavalier. Soudain, on frappa a la porte de la chambre de Flora.

"_Entrée ! CRia celle ci, en se retournant.

"_Salut, Flora. Je viens t'apporter une mauvaise nouvelle, enfin bonne pour moi. Et après je t'emprunterais Elena.

"_Dis.

"_Et bien, je sais que tu déteste Ginny. Mais elle est de Sangs -Purs, et elle a pus se dénicher une invite pour le Bal. Voilà. Et elle va venir avec Ron et Bill.

"_Je vois. Merci de l'info, cousin.

"_De rien, Flora. Tu peux venir Elena, s'il te plait ? Demanda Harry en se tournant vers Elena.

"_Je ne veux pas bouger, donc parle ici. Contra Elena.

"_Si tu veux. Elena, veux tu être ma cavalière se soir ? Demanda Harry en s'avançant dans la pièce. Elena ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma. Dans la pièce, les filles se taisaient.

"_Oui, c'est d'accord. Répondit Elena en se levant pour rejoindre la salle de bain.

"_D'a... d'accord... Merci... Bafouilla Harry en sortant. Dès qu'il fut sortis, Pansy et Flora explosèrent de joie en recommençant a se préparer.

_Une heure avant le Bal... _

Tout le monde était fin prêt. Les parents étaient déjà partis, les calèches pour les enfants venaient d'arriver. Les hommes dans une calèches, les filles dans l'autre. Les dames jacassait de tout et de rie, alors que les hommes, eux, se lançaient des piques et stressaient.

_l'Heure du Bal ... _

Tout le monde était là. L'orchestre jouait une symphonie douce mais entraînante. des couples évoluait sur la piste, pendant que d'autres discutaient. Flora eut a peine le temps d'arriver, que Drago l'entraîna sur la piste. Ils évoluaient dans leur bulle, tranquille. La robe de Flora semblait fluide et en perpétuel mouvement. Drago, lui aussi, s'était mis sur son trente et un. Tout habillé de noir, il ne portait qu'une cape émeraude pour égayer sa tenue. A la fin de la dance, Flora se libéra de son cavalier et partit rejoindre Flora et Harry. Elle les prit par la main, et leurs présenta ses amis.

"_Voici, Victoire Thompsons, sa soeur Louise et son frère Frédérick Balanger, des Sangs Purs venus de France. Ensuite, tu as Sohanne et Elam Satraphis, qui vienne du Maroc, Jenny et Gregory Leroy, des américains, Lolita et Merce les espagnolles, Rita Skeeper, de la gazette, Vivianne et George, Rose, Josh, et là -bas, c'est John. Ensuite, sur la piste de danse, il y a : Luciens, ton cousin au second degré par alliance Elena, Marie, ma cousine au cinquième degré par alliance, Lucie, ta cousine par alliance Elena, Anne, une amie, Daphné et Astoria ... Théodore Nott, Marcus Flint, Marcie et Louis, Grace et Sam, Tom et Lilianne ... Présenta Flora en pointa du doigt chaque personne dont elle disais le nom.

"_Tu te souviens de tout leurs noms ? S'écria Harry en coupant sa cousine.

"_J'ai tout appris par coeur. Mais on s'en fiche, dis leur tu" ou "toi" et c'est bon. Sourit Flora.

"_Et lui, le beau jeune homme qui vient vers toi ? Demanda Elena en détaillant la personne en question. Il était grand, un sourire charmeur, des cheveux noirs et des yeux .. Rouges. Sa peau était très blanche, et ses cheveux lui tombaient sur le visage et les épaules. Il était très beau. Il portaiy un manteau noir, et des vêtement noir, agrémenté d'argent. Dès qu'il fut assez proche, Elena put détaillé la chevalière que le jeune homme portait au doigt. Noir, sûrement en onyx, avec un cercle d'argent et un M gravé dessus ( toujours en argent ).

"_Bonjour, Flora. Dis le jeune homme, d'une voix douce et profonde.

"_Roman, je te présente Elena Margerie, et Harry Potter. Répondit Flora en souriant au nouvel arrivant.

"_Elena Margerie, vous êtes donc ma cousine au sixième degré. Ravie de vous rencontré enfin. Dit Roman en faisant un baise main a Elena.

"_Plaisir partagé. Répondit poliment Elena, le rouge au joues.

"_Harry Potter, le Survivant, le cousin de Flora, et le pire ennemis de Drago. Je suis ... Heureux de vous voir en chair et en os.

"_Surtout en os. Glissa Flora. Ca remarque fit rire le petit groupe, détendant ainsi l'atmosphère. Puis Roman se tourna vers Flora et lui tendit la main:

"_Tu danses ?

"_Avec plaisir ! Répondit la jeune fille.

comme un signal, tout le monde ce mit a danser. Elena fut inviter par beaucoup de garçon, mais elle ne put rivaliser avec Flora. Sauf si on ne comptait pas toutes les fois ou elle avait danser avec Drago et Roman... Malgré se détail troublant, se fut la plus belle soirée dans la vie d'Elena, du moins pour le moment. Ils rentrèrent tous chez Flora dans un état second, sans avoir croisé ni Ginny, ni Ron.

* * *

**Dans le prochain chapitre : La fin de l'année plus une surprise, si vous êtes sage et que vous laissez des reviews ... Sinon ... ;) **


	24. le retour des ennuis

**Voilà enfin le chapitre 24 !**  
**Réponse au reviews :**  
**Miss Mercredi Black : Et oui ... Et sinon, que pense tu de se titre ci ? A la hauteur de l'histoire ou ... ? ^^**  
**L'épilogue dans pas longtemps après ! ^^**  
**IMPORTANT : TOUT CE QUI SE TROUVE ENTRE * * SONT LES PENSÉES DES PERSONNAGES !**

* * *

_chapitre 24 : Le retour des ennuies ._

Après le bal, Harry ne cessa de se rapprocher d'Elena, ne la laissant jamais longtemps seule. Bien qu'elle fut touchée, et ravie, qu'Harry s'intéresse a elle, elle ne pouvait chasser J-P de ses pensées. Il était omniprésent dans ses pensées. Cela faisait maintenant deux jours que les cours avaient repris, et les professeurs les surchargeaient de travail. Mais, bien que la rentrée fut passée depuis deux jours, J-P n'était pas revenu a Poudlard. Elena avait pourtant demandée a Albus des explications, mais même celui ci était sans nouvelles de la famille du garçon.  
Tous se posaient des questions, sauf peut être Ginny qui elle, malheureusement, était de retour. Elena la fuyait comme la peste. Ginny ne manquait aucune occasion de rabaisser Elena, de lui rappeler ses origines, de se moquer de la mort de ses parents. Tous en était témoin, mais fermait les yeux. Seule Flora osait s'interposer entre Elena et Ginny. La petite brunette, a chaque fois qu'elle voyait Ginny, lui rappelait qu'elle n'avait pas été acceptée a rentré au Bal. Elena lui en était reconnaissante. Parfois, Ron se mêlait a leurs disputes et entrainait Ginny a l'écart. Drago, fidèle a lui même, ne soutenait que Flora.  
Cela faisait plus de trois mois environ que ces deux là étaient ensemble, et toutes les autres filles désperaient a trouvé un pretexte pour les faire rompre. Ils semblaient fait l'un pour l'autre. Drago était même gentil avec elle. Il la protégeait, la défendait. Il y avait bien des disputes, des coups d'éclats, des compromis, des quiproquos... Mais ils finissaient toujours pas se réconcilier, en tombant dans les bras l'un de l'autre.  
Dumbledore, avait demandé un nouveau professeur de défense, , un vieux monsieur, aussi ennuyant que .  
Hermione et les autres personnes pétrifiées, avaient été libérées de leurs statufications. Ils se réintégraient doucement au collège, et a la vie de Poudlard. Ils pourraient ainsi passé leurs examens comme tout les autres.  
Au bout de trois mois après la rentrée ( il ne restait donc que le mois de juin avant les vacances ), Elena commença par vraiment ( mais alors, vraiment ! ) s'inquiéter sur le sort de J-P.

Elle en parla a Albus :  
"_Ca fait des mois que personne ne l'a vue. C'est inquiétant ! Exposa t-elle a son père adoptif en tournant en rond dans le bureau.

"_Je sais. J'ai envoyé des aurors a sa recherche. Mais en attendant, un nouveau collégien va arriver. Il vient de Dumstrang, Il entrera en 5eme année. J'aimerais que toi et tes amis, vous lui fassiez visitez le château et que tu lui parles de la Répartition.

"_Un nouveau ? En fin d'année ? Questionna Elena, en s'arrêtant face a Dumbledore.

"_Il a été renvoyé de Dumstrang. Et ses parents ont déménagés a Londres. Répondit calment Albus en tendant une main vers Elena, il s'arrêta a quelque centimètre de la joue de le jeune fille, et laissa retomber sa main dans un soupire.

* Elena, je suis désolé. * pensa très fort Albus en fixant la jeune fille.

Elene baissa et les yeux, mais les releva peu après, un lueur courageuse dans le regard.

"_D'accord. Quand arrivera t-il ? Demanda t-elle, sans rien laisser passer du trouble qu'elle ressentait.

"_Dans peu de temps. J'aimerais que Flora Duncan soit là, ainsi qu'Harry. Demande Albus en se recalant dans son fauteil.  
"_Pourquoi "Flora Duncan" ? Alors que tu appelles tous les autres par leur prénom ? Questionna Elena en s'arrêtant sur le pas de la porte.

"_C'est un longue histoire. Trop longue, trop triste et ennuyeuse pour que je te la raconte maintenant. Aller, files. Encouragea Albus en faisant signe de la main a Elena qui lui sourit en sortant du bureau.

"_Tu es surtout trop jeune pour comprendre l'horreur du monde. Murmura pour lui même Albus, en essayant une larme qui perlait a ses yeux. Il repensa a l'insouciance d'Elena, a son anniversaire de 5 cinq, ou elle s'était aventurée seule dans le chateau.

Il se souvient d'avoir vu Severus débouller dans son bureau, lui dire qu'Elena avait disparue, et d'avoir mis toute sa volonté pour la retrouver. La jeune fille s'était cachée dans le bureau de Minerva, sous la chaise. Il l'avait trouvé, jouant avec Minerva, métamophosée en chat.  
Il se souvenait de l'émerveillement de sa protégée. Il l'avait pris dans ses bras et ramené a sa chambre. C'était un des seuls gestes affectifs qu'il s'était permis envers Elena. Maintenant qu'il se faisait vieux, alors que Voldemort mettait tout en place pour retrouver sa fille, il regrettait de ne pas avoir passer plus de temps avec elle.  
Il aurait voulu la serrer dans ses bras, empêcher le monde de lui faire du mal, de la faire pleurer, et surtout, empêcher cette Duncan de trop s'approcher d'elle. Il savait que c'était mesquin de sa part, mais la Gryffondor était tout de même la fille de ce Black ! D'accord, elle n'y était pour rien, mais ... Ce n'était pas raison. D'accord, Lorrianne lui avait envoyé une lettre pour le prévenir, mais tout de même ! Il avait failli mourir en voyant la jeune fille, avec ses yeux brun, le portrait craché de sa mère avec seulement un peu de ce Black, son sourire railleur, la cour de garçon qui la suivait ...

* Albus, c'est avant tout sa fille, sa fille a lui. * * Mais aussi celle de Lorrianne * Répondit sa concience.

Avec un soupire, Albus se leva et fit face au tableau qui se trouvait juste au dessus de lui :

"_Phinéas... Commença Albus.

"_Si c'est encore pour me parler de mon arrière petite fille, Albus ... Préviens le tableau, en se rengorgeant furieusement.

"_Oui, mais c'est un service, que je vous demande, et je le fais pour elle.

"_Dites - toujours. Répondit le personnage en fixant le directeur dans les yeux.

"_J'aimerais que vous gardiez un oeil sur elle.

"_Vous pouvez très bien le faire. Elle est aussi ...

"_ Je sais, mais ... Vous savez que Lorianne et moi, ne nous parlons plus depuis des années...

"_Depuis la traîtrise de son époux. Mais que lui reprochez vous au juste ?

"_Je ne sais pas ... L'amour qu'elle éprouvais pour lui, le protégeant, refusant de croire a sa culpabilité... Jusqu'à l'instant où elle a vue les preuves... Je sais que c'est mal, mais j'étais heureux qu'elle soit loin de lui... Confia Albus en baissant la tête.

"_ Vous pivez encore vous rachetez. Aider vous même Flora. C'est la cousine de se Potter enfin !

"_C'est surtout votre descendante, Phinéas. Sourit Dumbledore. Puis il entendit des pas, et se retourna. Sur le pas de la porte, se tenait Elena, accompagné par Harry et Flora. Albus sourit en se doutant que Drago devait l'attendre en bas de l'escalier.

"_Nous voilà ! Annonça Elena en s'avançant dans la pièce, Flora sur ses talons, le regard méfiant. Elle avait tout d'une jeune fille de sang - noble : le port de tête altier, les regard franc, avec sur les lèvres un semblant de sourire, mais le plus important, sa posture droite, et sans faille.

"_Bien. Prenez place, s'il vous plaît. Dit Albus en désignant trois sièges en face de lui. Elena se plaça au milieux, Harry a sa droite, et Flora a gauche. Elena regarda Albus dans les yeux, et lui fit un petit signe de tête pour lui dire qu'il pouvait commencer.

"_Donc, un nouvel élève, Roman Alek, va arriver et ...

"_Roman ? LE Roman Alek, de Dumstrang ? S'écria Flora en se levant.

"_Vous en connaissez d'autre, ? Demanda Albus, en levant vers elle, ses yeux acier. La jeune Gryffondor, conciente de se qu'elle faisait, ramassa sa chaise, et s'assit en rougissant.

"_Pour répondre a votre question, oui, il s'agit bien du Roman dont on vous a parler. Mais ...

"_Albus ... Dit Phinéas, d'une voix pressante, et apeurée.

"_Oui, Phinéas ? Demanda Albus en se retournant.

"_Je viens du ministère, et ... Le ministre arrive. On a retrouvé le corps de Roman dans le train. Il était mort. Déclara Phinéas d'une voix blanche. Flora poussa un cri, que même sa main plaquée devant sa bouche ne parvient pas a étouffer.

"_Je .. Merci Phinéas. Commença Albus, décontenancé.

"_Et ... Le prisonnier Black .. Pressa Phinéas.

"_Plus tard. Les enfants, des choses graves, sont arrivées. Retournez immédiatement dans vos dortoir, et ne traînez pas en chemin. Préviens Albus en ouvrant la porte de son bureau.

"_Albus.. Murmura Elena, pour demander plus d'explications.

"_Plus tard. Retournes toi aussi a ton dortoire, et n'en sort que demain matin. Ne traîne surtout pas. Compris ? J'ai ta parole ?

"_Oui. Abdiqua Elena en se détournant du vieil homme.

"_Bien. Conclut Dumbledore en refermant la porte sur les adolescents.

Dans le couloir, Flora éclata en sanglots. Harry compréhensif, la prit dans ses bras, et l'entraîna dans les escaliers, suivit de près par Elena. Ils marchèrent dans un silence total, seuls leurs pas raisonnaient ,en échos des sanglots de Flora.  
Arrivé a la tour de Gryffondor, Harry laissa Flora aux soins d'Elena. Celle ci installa Flora dans son lit, sous le regard inquiet d'Hermione, et celui dédaigneux de Ginny.

Quand la jeune fille se fut calmé, Elena s'approcha d'elle :

"_Qui est , celui dont parlait Phinéas ? Murmura t-elle, assez bas pour que personne ne l'entende. Mais, contre toute attente, Hermione et Ginny avaient entendue, et la brunette avait l'air de vouloir se mêler a la conversation.

"_ Black ? Sirius Black ? C'est un meurtrier. Ont dit qu'il a assassiné Peter Petigrow, un ami de James et Lily Potter, après avoir vendus ses derniers a Voldemort. C'est ca faute s'ils sont morts.

"_Tu ne savais pas ? Critiqua Ginny en se levant pour s'avancer vers Elena.

"_Ca te pose un problème ? Cracha Elena en se détournant.

"_Non, mais pour la fille de Voldemort, tu es très mauvaisement informée.

"_Qu'es ce que tu insinue ? Demanda Calmemant Elena en se tournant vers la jeune Weasley.

"_Que tu es comme ton père. Aussi vil, cruel, stupide.

"_A oui ? Je suis comme mon père ? Demanda Elena, en cherchant sa baguette da la main.

"_Oui, parfaitement. Continua Ginny en se raprochant encore d'Elena.

Mais de ce fait, elle fit une grosse erreur. Elena la poussa si fort, que Ginny tomba a la renverse. Elena s'approcha d'elle, et se pencha en avant.

"_Tu as de la chance, que je ne soit pas vraiment comme lui, car sinon, tu serais morte. Murmura t-elle en s'éloignant. La jeune rousse se releva, et se dirigea vers son lit sans piper mot. Elena, fière d'elle, se coucha et s'endormit rapidement, en pensant a ce Black, et se demanda ou elle avait déjà entendue ce nom. .

* * *

**L'intrigue du deuxième tome est lancée ! **

**Voilà le résumé : **

**Elena Margerie, après avoir passé les vacances a Poudlard et chez les Duncan avec Flora, se demande se que devient Harry, et qui est se mystérieux Sirius Black, qui as décidé de venir hanté Poudlard ? **

** Pourquoi Lorianne, la mère de Flora devient elle toute pâle d'est qu'on prononce son nom ?**

**Est ce seulement parce qu'il a tué son frère ?**

** Ou y-a-t-il autre chose ? **

**Qui est vraiment le nouveau professeur de défense, Remus Lupin ?**

** Pourquoi protège t-il Harry et Flora, tout en l'excluant ?**

**Pour le découvrir et sauvé ses amis, Elena se lance sur les traces du Secret des Fondateurs... **

**Mais elle doit faire vite, car une nouvelle menace plane sur Poudlard... **


	25. FIN

**_C'EST FINIS !_**

**_RENDEZ VOUS, SUR : LA FORCE D'ÊTRE A DEUX _**

**_LA SUITE D'ELLE ET HARRY !_**

* * *

_**RÉSUMÉ DU TOME 1 : **_

Elena est en première année a Poudlard. Elle est brune, grande avec des yeux aciers. Elle est a Gryffondor, et est la fille adoptive de Dumbledore. Elle devient amie avec Flora Duncan, la cousine d'Harry Potter, alors en deuxième année. Les deux filles sont très proches, mais quand Harry apprend que le père d'Elena est Voldemort, il prend ses distances. La Chambre des Secrets a été rouverte, et l'Héritier laisse des messages "destinés" a Elena. Flora ne connait pas son vrai père. Elle est aussi fiancée a Drago Malefoy. Ginny et Hermione s'allient pour obtenir se qu'elles souhaitent...

PERSONNAGES PRINCIPAUX :

**Elena Margerie**, fille de Jenna Margerie et de voldemort (sang mêlé par son père ), mais est tout de même a Gryffondor. Elle a été adopté par Dumbledore a la mort de ses parents, et a toujours vécue a Poudlard. Amoureuse d'Harry, elle sort tout de même avec JP, un Serdaigle qui a disparu. Déteste Ginny.

**Harry Potter**, fils des Potter ( sang mêlé par sa mère ), a une cousine Flora. Il est a Gryffondor, ami avec Hermione, Ron et Ginny. Aime Elena, mais ne supporte pas que son père soit Voldemort.

** Flora Duncan ( Potter / Black )**, fille de Lorianne Potter et d'un Black ( inconnu pour le moment ) , elle est la cousine d'Harry. Elle sort avec Drago, qu'elle aime, et qu'il l'aime. Elle déteste au plus au point Ginny, tolère Hermione, mais aime bien Ron. Est très amie avec Elena.

**Drago Malefoy, **fils des Malefoy( sang pur - sauf si contre indication dans les tomes qui suivent - ) , est amoureux de Flora, a qui il est fiancé. Entretient des relations houleuse avec les autres Gryffondor, ami avec tout les Serpentard.

**Hermione Granger, **fille des Granger ( moldus par ses parents - sauf si contre indication dans les tomes qui vont suivre ). Elle a Gryffondor et est amoureuse de Drago. Elle est prête a tout pour l'avoir, elle passe donc un pacte avec Ginny, en échange elle doit aider cette dernière a avoir Harry.

**Ginny Weasley**, fille des Weasley ( sang pur ), aime Harry. Déteste Flora et Elena, et a passé un pacte avec Hermione. Elle est a Gryffondor.

**JP**, ( Moldu ) Serdaigle, sort avec Elena, est amoureux d'elle, a disparus sans donner de nouvelles.

**( Les professeurs Dumbledore, McGonnagal, Rogue, ainsi que Lorianne Potter Black Duncan, Pierre Duncan et Lucius Malefoy font partis des personnages importants, ainsi que quelques autres, dont je ne citerais pas les noms. Si vous avez des suggestions, n'hésitez pas ! )**


End file.
